Lovers
by cruise1213
Summary: I don't own Castle the show or the wonderful characters. They belong to Mr. Andrew Marlowe. I am just enjoy toying with this fiction story. I want to say a very big "Thank you" to P2P for your help and encouragement with my story Lovers. This is about Kate being a lawyer and Rick starting out as a writer. Thank you for reading and the reviews. rating changes from T to M.
1. Chapter 1

Lovers

This is just a piece of fiction that popped in my brain one night. I do not own Castle or any of the characters. Mr. Andrew Marlowe owns Castle and the characters.

This is set in the late '90's and early '00's. Kate and Rick are in their younger years.

Kate Beckett started dating Richard Castle when she was in high school. They were very serious about each other. When things would go sideways for them, they would sit down and discuss the issues like adults not children. It was the best was of communication. Kate seemed to be on top of the world with Rick. They would have their fights and break ups. Neither one would be happy without the other. Time was drawing near for Kate to graduate from high school and to get ready for college.

Kate decided to go into law, just like her parents. Johanna Beckett is a great lawyer who goes to bat for the little man. She is a stunning 5'10" woman with shapely legs, slender body well-toned. She has high cheekbones, hazel eyes, brunette hair, luscious lips, pale color skin. Jim Beckett is a corporate lawyer who stands 6'2" tall. He has brown hair, green eyes a square face with an olive complexion. He loves to work out in the weight room. He likes to keep his physique in great shape for his wife. Together, they are a terrific lawyer team.

Katherine Beckett is a stunning 5'9" gorgeous brunette, long slender legs that goes on for miles, hazel eyes with a hint of gold and green flecks in the iris, luscious lips that is everyman's desire to kiss. Her skin is olive complexion, her body is well defined from working out in the weight room and running.

Richard Castle stand 6'2" tall. He has a round face, with brown hair, ocean deep blue eyes, his lips are to die for when kissing.

Rick was four years older than Kate. He graduated college with a degree in English and competitive writing. He loved to use words to tell his stories. Kate loved the way he made her laugh. It was full of robust and gusto. In the many discussions of literature, she would learn how Rick became a writer. He told of going to the library with Martha, his mother and a man handing him a copy of Casino Royale. That was what it took to inspire his writer's imagination.

Kate explained, that she wanted to become the first female justice on the Supreme Court. Her intentions were to learn everything about the judicial system and put it to good use. He admired her drive for justice for people. Kate would study long hours at the law library, sometimes forgetting about her dates with Rick. He understood that this was important to her. She always made up for forgetting about their dates with plenty of hugs and kisses.

Kate's hard work and study paid off for her. She would graduate with top honors in her college. She could write any ticket she wanted too. Upon graduating she had several law firms wanting to interview her for high prestige jobs. Rick was very proud of Kate, he bought her a beautiful 2.5 carat blue diamond princess cut ring in a platinum setting, he planned to ask her to marry him after her graduation. They were at a very nice restaurant celebrating her graduation, when Rick got down on one knee and asked Kate to marry him. Kate was stunned to say the least. The tears filled her beautiful hazel eyes, she said, yes, yes, Richard Edgar Alexander Rodgers Castle, I will marry you.

Placing the ring on her finger, they kissed and decided to have everyone important to them, meet at the Old Haunt for the celebration of the engagement. Javier, Lanie, Kevin, Jenny, Martha, Johanna, and Jim arrived thirty minutes later. Everyone was wanting to find out what so important that their evening was interrupted.

When everyone was seated Rick raised Kate's left hand to show them her ring. There were a lot of whistles, laughter and congratulations from everyone. Jim welcomed Rick into the family as did Martha welcome Kate. Many toast were made to the happy couple.


	2. Chapter 2

Rick's new novel would center on a Private Investigators named Jameson Rook, while his Lawyer would be named Nikki Heat. He based Nikki, on Kate. Thinking about the justice she would be getting in the courtroom for her clients. Nikki would be smart, intelligent, sexy, savvy, and very intimidating in the courtroom. Jameson Rook would be very intelligent, smart, sneaky, and able to go places the law enforcement weren't allowed.

He would have to get Kate's approval for research into her new job. She might tell him that it wasn't such a good idea to follow her while in the courtroom. Not one to be detoured from getting what he needed, Rick would set Kate down and talk to her. He was gathering ideas about Nikki and Rook in his head. They both loved to watch the other work. Rook was fascinated with Nikki's courtroom skills. When she won her case, they would go home to celebrate the only way they knew how. It was a hot shower with plenty of sex involved.

Nikki watched Rook as he was doing surveillance for a client. It seems that a husband was cheating on his wife. The wife wanted to catch him the act so no problems with the divorce. He used his other investigators to help with this job. He had Missy, a red head with exceptional skills for luring a man into her web. She got the attention of the cheating husband. When confronted with the evidence, the husband agreed to the divorce. His mistress was just left out in the cold.

After putting this draft on his computer, he saved his work heading for bed. Pouring himself a glass of red wine, he went in his room to change into his Green Lantern T-shirt, his green sleep shorts, and his green boxer shorts. Climbing in bed, he drank his wine thinking about his lovely Kate. Sleep called, him soon enough.

Setting his alarm for 6;00 am., he got up showered, dressed in jeans, burgundy button down shirt, put on his socks, and tennis shoes. He made breakfast for himself. Pouring coffee in his to go cup he headed for the park. He was hoping that Kate would show up before going to work. He really loved her. Waiting by the swings, Kate walked up to them, looking like a beautiful vision of loveliness. He kissed, her good morning. She returned that kiss.

They walked for a little bit and laughed. Looking at her watch, Kate had to leave him to go get ready for work. Saying goodbye, she jogged away. Neither one of them noticed that they were being watched by two different people. Josh was intrigued by Kate and her beauty. Meredith was fascinated by the handsome Rick.

This would soon cause some problems for the young couple. Josh followed Kate to see where she went. Meredith took the direct approach going straight to Rick. Meredith introduced herself to him. Rick said, hi. He looked at her to see what she wanted. Meredith asked, him to go for coffee. Rick declined that offer. He said, he was engaged and wouldn't want to upset Kate. Meredith pouted, with that remark. She said, it's just coffee. He let her know that he was onto her game. Meredith said, ok. She walked away pouting. Thinking she would have to come up with a better plan.


	3. Chapter 3

Josh was a young doctor on a mission. He wanted to make Kate his girlfriend. Seeing that she was heading to her job, Josh called a friend of his to see if he knew her. Larry Winston knew of her, but, he didn't know her personally. Larry told Josh, he would try to get some information on Kate.

Larry bumped into Kate while in the hallway of the floor she worked on. Making small talk Larry asked Kate if she is doing anything after work today. Kate showed him her left hand with her ring on it. Larry couldn't help but, notice the smile on her face.

Larry went to his office to call Josh. Josh answered on the second ring. Larry told him that Kate was engaged. Josh was a little disappointed with the news. Still, this wasn't going to stop him from trying to win her over. Josh looked at his watch to see he was needing to get to work. While working the scheduled rotation, he met a blonde with blue eyes. Jenny O'Malley was dating Kevin Ryan a detective with NYPD. He and Jenny were in a serious relationship.

Looking at Jenny as she assisted on the operation, he was curious about her ability to look so good. Jenny told him she worked out every day and ate healthy meals. Flirting was Josh's main goal with Jenny. He was not accustomed to a woman telling him no. Jenny let him know she had a boyfriend and to leave her alone. After the operation was over and the patient was sent to recovery, Josh and Jenny went their separate ways.

Jenny arrived home to see Kevin waiting for her. She told him about Josh and his flirting with her. Kevin said, that if he kept it up to report him. Kevin called Javier Esposito to get his opinion. Javi was dating Lanie a friend of Kate's. Dr. Lanie Parish was finishing an autopsy in the medical examiner's suite when Kate came to visit. Lanie sensed that something was bothering Kate. So she asked, her what was wrong. Kate told about Larry asking her out.

Lanie knew that Kate was a very private person. So she just let her speak her mind. Kate wanted some advice about Josh and Will asking her out. Lanie let her know that as long as she told Rick the truth nothing would come between them. Kate was relieved that Lanie was on her side and being so understanding. Taking Lanie's advice Kate called Rick to see if he was home. He answered the phone with a polite hello! Kate wanted him to come pick her up at the morgue.  
Rick rushed out the door hailing a cab. Upon arriving at the morgue he greeted Kate with a kiss and hug he hugged Lanie also. Rick and Kate the morgue heading to his loft. She was feeling upbeat after her talk with Lanie. Rick wanted to know what was going on in that pretty little head of hers. She bit her bottom lip with her teeth telling him she had something important to discuss.

Reaching the loft in the cab, Rick paid the fare and took her hand leading her into the building. Kate kissed him in the elevator. She wanted to show him how much she loved him. Opening the door with his key, Rick let Kate enter first always being the gentleman. She went to the sofa. He went to the kitchen to pour them a glass of wine. Sipping on the wine, Kate told him about what happened at work with Josh and Larry. Rick knew that she was bothered by this type of behavior. He pulled her to him and hugged her. Feeling safe once more, she opened up about the questions from these two men.

Showing the card Josh gave her to Rick, he took the card and scanned it into his card file on his computer. She promised that he was her one and done. He knew she didn't cheat. So he really wasn't worried about that. He was concerned with someone trying to hurt her and come between them. He also told her about Meredith in the park. Kate looked at him with questioning eyes. He let her know Meredith was not an issue for them. Telling her that he let Meredith know he was engaged to be married and would never cheat on her.

They decided it was time to set a wedding date. Picking up the calendar they selected the month of July for the wedding. Kate was happy. Rick felt more and more for his beautiful Kate. She could inspire anyone to become greater than they already were. Kate decided that she needed to go home. Rick took her home. Kissing goodnight, her parents were watching them through the window smiling all the time.

I want to thank P2P for help with my story. I am eternally grateful. I also want to say "Thank You" for the prayers.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning left both of them with vivid images of what could be. They knew that it would be just a matter of time before giving into their feelings for each other. Kate wanted to curl up with Rick every night. She was thinking about sleeping in his big bed. Rick was thinking about Kate in his big bed, also. The thoughts turned into lustful wishes. While getting ready for work, Kate put on a three-piece suit. The color was a deep royal blue skirt, with a white linen buttoned-down blouse, and a custom tailored jacket. She found her royal blue 6" stilettoes to accompany her matching purse.

Checking her appearance one last time she headed out the door to the subway.  
Stopping at Starbucks for her usual latte she failed to notice Josh was there watching her. He had decided not to take no for an answer. He approached her while she waited for her latte. Seeing him looking at her, Kate asked him what he wanted? He replied, a date with her. She showed him her ring once again hoping he'd get the message. He said promises were made to be broken. Kate let him know she wouldn't be breaking her promise to Rick.

Josh said, that even if the right man came along. She said she had the right man. Watching her get the coffee when the barrister called her name, he smiled to himself. Heading out the door to work, Kate felt good. When she reached her desk she called, Rick to say good morning and that she loved him. He replied, always. That is their special word of love. She let him know that Josh was at the Starbucks looking for her. Rick seemed concerned about this man following her.

Kate told him she had shown him her ring. He was sure that wasn't going to stop Josh from wanting or pursuing Kate. She began looking at the files on her desk. She had a court case coming up soon. Needing some help from her friends Javi, Kevin, and Tom. She called, them to come to her office. This case was involving an embezzler. He had friends in high places. Feeling that he could get jail time Kate wanted to review the evidence and files. Setting up in the conference room, she had coffee and doughnuts for them. Lunch was to be catered by her friend Maddie.

Javi, Kevin, and Tom brought the files for her to inspect. Which were being scrutinized under a microscope by the District Attorney. Looking for any clues, that would make him look less guilty to a jury. Kate looked into his associates and other business dealings. She found that his friend Randall Scott was involved with some pretty shady people. Pulling his statement from the file. She asked, Javi and Kevin if he had ever been arrested for anything.

Both replied, yes, for disorderly conduct. Her client Mark Hill, was facing some serious charges. She would work all hours the day and night to get him acquitted. They began looking at his friend Randall Scott to see exactly what dealings he had going on. They found that some of the people he associated with were either involved in mob dealings or drugs. Noticing that it was getting close to lunch, Kate called, Maddie to have her deliver some sandwiches, drinks, chips, and dessert to the law firm.

While everyone was eating lunch. Kate's phone beeped. Looking at she didn't recognize the number. She deleted it. A few seconds later it beeped again. She deleted it once again. Waiting for it to beep again, she asks, Javi to trace the number. They called, the twelfth to put a trace on the phone number. His friend told them it would take some time to get the information. Tom was sitting next to Kate. He couldn't help but notice she looked hot in her power suit. Thinking that she would be a lot of fun to go out with he asked for a date. She turned him down flat. Showing him her engagement ring. Tom didn't seem to be getting the message. So Javi and Kevin made it clear, that she was off limits.

Tom thought maybe trying again after this case was over. Tom was rather handsome, he stood about 6'3", with light brown hair, blue eyes, oblong face, nice athletic build. Even though all were going over the files, he was sneaking peeks at her body. He really wanted to get to know her personally. Little did he know the competition was stiff. She had the man she loved already. The young Doctor was just getting started trying to woo her. Rick called, her phone to see if she was coming over tonight. Kate told him that she would be working late.


	5. Chapter 5

He said, that he would pick her up something to eat. She thanked him for the offer. Asking the rest if they wanted anything and they all said yes. Placing the order at Remy's Rick said, he would be there at around 6:00 pm. They all decided to take a break at that time to eat dinner. Arriving with dinner, all were starving. Kate gave him a megawatt smile and a long lasting kiss. The boys decided to clear their throats to have them stop kissing. Kate turned a bright red blush color to her cheeks. Rick just chuckled.

Taking a seat next to Kate, Tom raised his eyebrows. He didn't know that Rick and Kate were engaged. While eating their burgers, the conversation turned to the case.  
Rick was interested in knowing some of the details. Kate explained, that her client was being charged with embezzlement. Rick said, that Hayley could get some more information on Randall and Mark if he needed to help them out. Kate wanted nothing to interfere with her case. Rick said it would be just surveillance and asking around. She said, ok.  
Calling Hayley, he gave the information to her. Hayley went to work on the information. Hayley found out that Randall Scott had a bad gambling problem. Both of these men worked for the same company. Randall's girlfriend Mary had access to the office books. So she could easily take the money without it being missing.

Mary Fisher was going to need to be interviewed again. Javier called, the twelfth to have uniforms pick her up for questioning. Javier and Tom left to go question, Mary. Kevin stayed, to help Kate look deeper in the file. Rick even lent a hand. Mary Fisher was not the least bit happy to be questioned again about her possible involvement in the embezzlement. She stated, that she didn't know anything about it.  
Javier got a subpoena to be executed for the books at the company. Mary said she had nothing to hide. Tom felt that something was off with the books. He started, looking around the office and found another set that was hidden in a safe. Upon examining the books, they noticed a lot of cash was missing. When confronted with this information, Mary said, that she didn't do it.

Tom wanted to know who else had access to the books. Saying that anyone could didn't make any sense, it was her job to keep the books up to date. They kept pressuring her about Randall Scott her boyfriend. She finally told them that he took the money to pay off his gambling debts. Knowing she would be charged as an accessory after the fact, she provided more information about the loan shark.

Rico was fixing to be taken down for loan sharking, illegal gambling, drug running, and other activities. This was going to be an interesting case in the courtroom. Randall Scott was trying to leave town in a hurry. Javier and Tom were waiting for him at his apartment. Seeing that the police were there, he decided to just turn himself in. Being read his rights, he was handcuffed and taken to the station for questioning in the embezzlement case. He provided the ins and outs of the loan sharking for Rico's business.

Finding out that her client was innocent was a relief to Kate. She would be ready for the hearing date. Seeing that it was late Kevin left going home to Jenny. Rick and Kate walked out hand in hand. She was exhausted from the work today. He took her home so she could take a hot bath and get some sleep. Kissing goodnight, they said, always which is their I love you. Going into the kitchen she poured a glass of white Zinfandel to drink while soaking in the tub. Stripping out of her work clothes, she started running her bath water. She poured the bath salts in the water.  
Getting her book to read she relaxed in the calming water.


	6. Chapter 6

Early next morning Rick received a call from Gina at Black Pawn. They wanted to publish his novel, "In A Hail of Bullets". He was to arrive at 10:30 am for the meeting. He was so excited about this news. He couldn't help but smile. Getting in the shower he was thinking about Kate. He knew this news would make her proud and happy. While shaving and brushing his teeth, he was thinking about his wardrobe. He decided to wear a business suit. His Black pinstriped Armani suit, with the blue button down shirt, along with the vest.

Looking at himself in the mirror once more, he headed out the door for his meeting. The cab ride to Black Pawn was less than 15 minutes. He went over the notes from his book "In A Hail of Bullets". He was anticipating having to rewrite and edit some more of the book. Upon arriving he greeted the receptionist. Monica Speers said that Gina would be here in a few minutes. She offered him something to drink. He asked for water. While sipping from his water bottle, he picked up a GQ magazine. Flipping through it, he started thinking about the things he could do for Kate and his mother when and if he became a published writer.

Gina arrived to greet him and invite him to follow her to the office. He took a seat in front of the desk, Gina took her seat and began discussing the book. She stated that Black Pawn really liked this book. They wanted to publish the book. The book would be tested to see how the public responded to it. Feeling confident Rick shook hands with her. Gina offered him a contract for this book and another book. Rick told her he would like for his lawyer to look over the contract. Gina didn't seem to mind that one tiny bit.

Leaving her office, he said, he would be in touch. Hailing a cab, Rick went to see Kate at her job. She had that megawatt smile that said I love you on her face. He kissed her very passionately. Several of her coworkers just laughed when they saw them kissing. He wanted to take her to lunch. Kate grabbed her purse leaving her office. They got in the cab and told the driver to take them to Remy's. Setting in their booth Rick explained, about the book offer from Gina. Kate was more than pleased with this news.

The waitress took their order. Rick had a cheeseburger all the way, with fries, and a chocolate milkshake. Kate had a cheeseburger all the way, with fries, and a strawberry milkshake. While waiting for their food, they talked about the book contract and the possibilities for another book. Rick told her he had already started another outline for a book based on her. Kate was shocked, to say the least. She even blushed when he said, that the character Nikki Heat would be fierce in the courtroom like Kate was. She asked, what kind of name was Nikki Heat? She said it sounded like a stripper. She wanted it changed. He told her no, the name was not a strippers name.

During this discussion, their food arrived. Eating and laughing, neither noticed that Josh and Tom had entered Remy's. Josh spied Kate right away. He went over to the table to introduce himself to Rick. Doctor Josh Davidson wanted Rick to know that he was interested in Kate. Rick shook his hand while offering him a seat. Josh wanted to sit by Kate, she moved next to Rick. Josh frowned, thinking that with him there he could disrupt their lunch. Kate showed him her ring one more time making clear she was with Rick.

Josh excused, himself to go order lunch. He had a double cheeseburger, with fries, and a coke. He got the order to go. Turning to leave he saw Tom Demming standing there placing his lunch order. Striking up a conversation both men were looking at Kate. Tom was noticing how close she and Rick were sitting. Josh told him about the rock she had on her finger. Both men decided to reevaluate the situation before moving forward.

Kate and Rick left Remy's. Kate returned to work. She was still getting ready for the hearing date. She was wanting to give her client a fresh start. Kate's phone rang, it was the court notifying her of the hearing date. She circled the date on her desk calendar. September 6th at 9:00 am. Judge Marcus Hamilton was overseeing the case. She called, Javi, Kevin, and Tom to notify them of the hearing date.

This would give them time to put the case in order.

Kate's other cases were just as important as this one. She needed this one to prove herself. Seeing that it was getting late, Kate turned off the computer. She gathered her purse, and jacket walking to the elevator. Calling for the car, she called, her mom to let her know she was on her way home. She also invited Rick for dinner. Jo was cooking lasagna for dinner, with German chocolate cake for dessert, and a fresh garden salad. Thinking about dinner made her mouth water. She could already taste the meal.

Walking in the door, Kate went to her room to change into something more relaxing. She went to set the table for dinner. Jo was placing the food on the table and telling Kate to call Jim and Rick for dinner. It was a lovely meal filled with conversation about her case. Jo and Jim gave Kate advice about the proceedings. Kate would ask her parents how to proceed with the questioning of witnesses. Jo said, to look them in the eye and show no fear. By being assertive she could get the answers quickly. Rick told Jo and Jim about the contract from Black Pawn. Jim looked at it to see if it was in his best interest.

Noticing that some of the language used in the contract were written for Black Pawn to possibly take control of his writing. Jim told him to consult with his attorney. Rick was more than happy to oblige him. Not wanting anything to hurt either one of them. Rick would call

Kate felt upbeat about the hearing and Rick's good news. She kissed him goodnight while saying I love you. Rick left, going home. Rick's lawyer Sam Harrison was the top entertainment attorney in New York City. Rick made an appointment for the following morning. He gathered the contract for his lawyer to review. Sam started making suggestions and changes to the contract. He would put in a clause that would prevent Black Pawn from gaining control of Rick's future writing. Sam spoke with Black Pawn's attorney's while going over the contracts.

An agreement was reached that would prevent Black Pawn from controlling Rick's writings. The advance payment for the book was starting around $250,000.00 with increases as the book would sell. The contract was signed and witnessed by both parties. Then placed on file with the lawyers. Sam faxed it to Gina. Gina was more than happy with this agreement. She had landed another author for her career.

AN: It is time for Meredith to appear again. Tom will give up on Kate. Josh will still pursue her. Thanks for all of your constructive reviews and critiques.


	7. Chapter 7

Rick was walking in the park enjoying the sunshine. He was people watching for ideas to put in his new book. Meredith was in the park looking for some adult conversation and maybe a little more. She happened to see Rick sitting on a swing. Walking over to him, Meredith purred, with delight. He was all alone. Wasting no time, she struck a conversation. She was chatting about anything and everything under the sun. Rick realized that she was wanting him as one of her conquests. The red head had a petite figure, blue eyes, and a cute face.

He wasted no time in turning her down. She pouted for just a few seconds, the next thing he knew she had her hands all over him. He pushed her hands off of his chest. Meredith couldn't understand why this man was immune to her purrs and charms. He just didn't cheat and never would. Kate was his always. Blowing him a kiss, she got up to walk to the duck pond. Thinking he would follow her, she turned back to see him still sitting on the swing.

Meredith had to think of way to get him to follow her. She was adding an extra sway to her hips. He noticed but, wouldn't act upon that lure. Beginning to get discouraged she happened to see a page 6 photographer. So she went over to Rick and kissed him on the lips. The photographer snapped the picture, as Rick pushed her away. Meredith seductively purred. She let him know that the picture would be published tomorrow. She said, his fiancé` would find out what kind of man she was marrying. Rick stormed over to the photographer and let him know that he would have his lawyer contact the ledger and sue him for damage to his reputation.

Nick wasn't worried about Rick; he knew that he had a good time coming with Meredith. It never occurred to her that she was just using her body for nothing. Nick and Meredith left the park to go back to his place. On the was over, they stopped for some Chinese takeout. When they arrived at his apartment the clothes began to fly across the room. She landed on top of him with a small laugh. Nick began kissing her and running his hands up and down her body. The moans coming from her gave him just the spark to finish making her finally let her orgasm flow free. Nick was just getting the juices flowing when he couldn't hold out much longer. He followed her over the edge. Heavily breathing, both were purely happy and sated.

Meredith stayed wrapped up in Nick's arms for the longest time. Their stomach's began to growl. Getting up to eat, they talked about what just happened. Not being embarrassed by her actions, Meredith said, let's do it again. Nick was more than happy to follow through with another round of sex.

Rick left the park calling Kate on his cell to warn her about the picture in the ledger tomorrow. Kate was upset about the picture going to be printed. She vowed that Meredith would know the wrath of Kate Beckett. Seething with anger about the situation, she called Lanie to go for a drink. They agreed to meet at the Old Haunt. Walking in Lanie spotted Kate sitting in a back booth looking halfway blitzed already. Kate was on her fourth Vodka Martini. Lanie told her to slow down on the vodka.

Seeing her upset Lanie asked, what was going on? She told about Meredith kissing Rick and Nick the photographer getting a picture for page 6. Feeling overwhelmed by this, Kate started drinking more and more. Lanie decided to cut her off for the evening. She didn't want her to do anything stupid. Kate called her mom to let her know she was staying with Lanie tonight. Jo knew she sounded tipsy, by the way she was slurring her words.

Lanie took the phone and told Jo she would take good care of her tonight. Paying the tab for the drinks they left the bar. Getting in a taxi going to Lanie's, Kate cried on her shoulder. Lanie knew that Kate would have a big hangover tomorrow morning. Laughing to herself, she thought about all the times they used to go out for drinks, dancing, and dinner. Kate called, Rick on her phone. He answered, and listened to her talk to Lanie. Knowing she was drunk stunned him. Saying hello, hello and getting no reply, he whistled in the phone.

Kate dropped the phone on the floor. She picked it up hearing him calling, her name. Laughing at the phone she handed it to Lanie. Lanie saw that it was connected to a call. She answered it. Rick asked, what was so funny? Lanie let him know Kate was smashed. She said, Kate was staying the night with her. She guided Kate to her bedroom and on the way she stopped at the bathroom to get the bottle of Excedrin, knowing Kate would need it later. She left the bottle and a glass of water on her nightstand. Removed her outfit and put her to bed. After she felt that Kate would sleep soundly through the night she made her way back to the comfort of the couch with a good book.


	8. Chapter 8

Rick state, "I am coming over to see Kate". Lanie thought it would be funny to see Rick's reaction to Kate being drunk. The picture of Kate falling while trying to walk in her heels was comical. Rick picking her up before she hurt herself. When everyone arrived at Lanie's, she found in hard to unlock the door and hold Kate at the same time. Looking for Rick to come help her out with this situation. Rick was busy paying the cab driver. When he arrived at Lanie's door, he saw the problem Lanie was having with the key and Kate. She didn't have to hold her for long, Rick came up behind Kate and leaned her against him.

He was kind of mad about her getting drunk. Kate wanted to argue about the whole situation. Needing the support to walk, Kate just let him lead her into the apartment. Lanie's apartment was furnished with modern décor. She had two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, living room and a study. Rick sat Kate down on the couch. She sprawled out and started to drift off to sleep. Rick began asking her questions of why do something stupid like this.

Kate replied, that she was hurt and angry about Meredith kissing her fiancé`. Rick interjected in the conversation of "how he pushed her away from him". She said, it didn't matter because page 6 "The Ledger" would publish the photograph tomorrow morning. Starting to cry over this Kate made her way to the spare bedroom. She proceeded to close the door behind her. Falling on the bed in her suit, she curled up in a ball and cried. Kate sat up immediately and ran to the bathroom. She began hugging the toilet. Rick rushed in the bathroom pulling her hair back, so she wouldn't get vomit in it. He asked, Lanie for a washcloth. Running cold water on it, he wringed it out and placed it on her forehead. Kate asked, for a sip of water to rinse out her mouth. Walking back into the bedroom, Kate laid down on the bed. She was having trouble sleeping, because, the room was spinning. Throwing one leg off the bed the room stopped spinning. Rick looked in on her sleeping. He decided to sleep on the couch for the night. Softly whispering, Rick said, "I Love You…Kate, I Love You".

Waking the next morning Kate had a big nasty hangover. She felt at death's door. Lanie and Rick simply replied, drinking too much to drown your sorrows, was not a good thing. Kate called, her boss to inform him she wouldn't be at work today.

Getting a cab, Kate went home to shower and sober up. Thanking her lucky stars her parents were at work. She was in the middle of fixing breakfast when the doorbell rang. Opening the door to find Rick standing there looking anxious about something. Inviting him in, she took his hand and kissed him good morning. Returning this kiss passionately, the breathing for air became too much for both of them.

Facing the consequences of last night Kate felt so silly. She was ashamed of her behavior. Rick needed to know what happened to cause this? "Kate, why would you pull a stunt like that?" "I don't know, why?" "Do plan on doing this again anytime soon?" "No"! "I am glad, you want be doing this again." "Rick, I love you." 'Kate, I love you, very much."

"Rick do you want some coffee?" "Yes, thank you." Pouring the coffee in two mugs, they drank the coffee and ate breakfast. Kate and Rick washed and dried the dishes. Kate excused, herself to go change clothes. "Rick do you want to go for a walk in the park?" "Sure, we could swing on our swings." We could feed the ducks in the pond. We could sit on a park bench watching everyone in the park.

Riding the elevator to the lobby, they exited the car. The doorman spoke, to both of them. Telling them to have a good day. They replied, thank you, Jimmy. Walking in the fresh summer air was nice. Hand in hand, they reached their destination. It wasn't crowded as usual. People were running, playing Frisbee, jogging, swinging, or just sitting on a park bench. Paparazzi's were on the prowl for their next story. Nick spotted, Rick with Kate kissing and lovingly gazing in each other's eyes. Snapping this picture, Nick knew that he had a great story on his hand.

Author flirting with another woman, after yesterday's kiss with Meredith today he is kissing a gorgeous brunette. Kate caught sight of the photographer snapping pictures of them. She whispered, in Rick's ear about it. Rick went to talk to Nick. "Telling him that Meredith was kissing him, not the other way around. Kate on the other is his fiancé`." Getting up to leave the photographer, Rick asked, "why print lies when the truth will do?" Nick wanted to know if Kate really was his fiancé`. While showing off her ring, "I am more in love with him today then yesterday, was stated."

Nick said, "he would be glad to print a picture of them in the Ledger". He wanted an exclusive interview about their engagement. Neither wanted to give him anything. He feigned, hurt about this. They didn't care. He had caused some major problems last night for them. Kate was used to dealing with the media. She refused, to give a comment or statement at this time.

Walking away was the best for all parties involved right now. Heading to a little café` for some coffee, Rick was very pleased with her response to Nick. Kate shook head knowing it was not ending any time soon with Nick.

What neither knew Josh paid, Nick to create trouble for them. He was interested in pursuing Kate. Josh did his best to keep up with them. He followed them, every place they went. Gathering the information to determine the best course of action to Entering the small café`, the waitress greeted them. Taking a seat in the back booth, they snuggled, while waiting on their dinner and drinks. Rick said, "Kate, I had to most wonderful time with you today." Kate said, "Rick, I enjoyed watching everyone in the park today." Rick said, "I could have done without Nick taking pictures of us." Their food arrived just in time, both stomachs were growling loudly. This caused Kate to giggle. He loved watching her giggle and blush with her cheeks turning bright red. Consuming their burgers, fries and drinks, dinner was delightful.

Paying the bill, they went to Rick's loft to watch a movie. Kate picked "Star Wars". Rick made the popcorn and poured some coke. Settling in curled up on the sofa, they enjoyed the movie. Noticing that Kate was drifting off to sleep, he shook lightly to wake her up. Yawning rather loudly, Kate rubbed her eyes to get the sleep out.

Rick carried, her home for the evening. Kissing each other goodnight, he left with a huge smile on his rather handsome face. Josh had been tailing them all day. He now knew where each lived. He wanted to gather as much information about the lover's and their romance. Formulating a plan to break them up was just starting to form in his head.

Kate arose next morning going in the bathroom to put her barely their makeup on, she put smoky eyeshadow on, and just a hint of lipstick covered with pink lip gloss. Admiring the look in the mirror, she dressed in a nice pant suit. It was gray slacks, with a white blouse, gray jacket, her matching Jimmy Choo 4" heeled boots looked perfect. Putting her ring, and diamond earrings on, she grabbed her purse leaving the apartment.

Josh was hiding in some bushes watching her walk to the Starbuck's coffee shop. Making his entrance, Josh asked, "is this seat taken?" Kate said, "I am just leaving, so you may have it." He frowned at that comment. He watched, her leave. Waiting a few minutes, he got up and followed her out the door. Seeing that she arrived at the law firm, he turned and went to the park.

Gathering thoughts on how to come between them. He was making a list of places they frequented. Wanting to watch her in action in the courtroom, he was hoping to be summonsed to appear for jury duty. Kate's big case was getting ready for trial. Josh received his summons for jury duty.

Making sure to give the correct answers for selection to the jury he answered truthfully. The DA approved, Kate approved.

The selection went on for a couple of hours until the jury was selected. Josh was certain not to let it slip that he was on the jury to observe Kate. When jury selection concluded for today, Kate packed her brief case up and proceeded to leave the courthouse. Josh followed right behind her. Stopping at the stoplight, Kate went to the left going to Rick's place. Josh decided to follow her. She felt someone staring at her but didn't see anyone.

Josh kept pace with her. Entering the building Kate called, for the elevator. Stepping in and pushing the button for Castle's floor she was happy. Knocking on the door, she heard him calling coming, coming. He opened the door to see her standing there looking beautiful. Kissing her was the most wonderful thing in the world.

Turning to close the door he saw Josh hiding at the exit by the elevator.

Until next time folks….


	9. Chapter 9

Feeling confident with his masculinity Rick was choosing to ignore Josh's advances toward Kate. Locking the front door, He mentioned that they had a visitor. Kate asked, "who was the visitor?" Rick said, "Josh is hanging out in the hallway." Kate wanted to know, "why was he in the hallway?" Rick speculated, that he was there to spy on them and make inroads with you. She was sensing that her man was a little upset, to say the least about the situation. Kate wrapped, her body around his, giving all the love she had for him. Rick responded, with kisses and hugs. Rick's body language was telling her that he wanted to make love to her with every fiber of his being. She wanted it, too. Knowing that it would be even more special when they married.

"Kate let me hold you all night long."

"Rick, I'm afraid we will cross that line."

"I promise to be good and not cross the line."

"I will think about it."

"Let's get ready for bed."

"I think I need to sleep in your guest room tonight."

"Why?"

"To put all temptation aside."

"You do have one sexy body."

"You have a body all women would die to wrap around all night."

Getting dressed in the bathroom, Rick entered wearing his Batman T-shirt and pajama bottoms. She dressed in the guest bathroom. Wearing a short shear nightgown showing off her long curvy legs. Rick's heart skipped a beat seeing her in that gown.

Kate kissed Rick goodnight. Heading up the stairs to the guestroom. Seeing her swaying her hips, caused a deep growl within him. He grabbed her wrists pulling her toward him, wanting to keep the kiss going all night long.

Josh tried to listen through the door to what they were saying. He only got partial words, like wow! Amazing, sexy, and can't stop. Using his imagination made him want to see them in action.

Josh is 6'3" tall with a well-built frame. He has dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, and oblong face. Being a doctor, he thought of the many things his talented hands could do to Kate. Seeing that there was nothing he could do about tonight. Walking back to the stairs, he pushed open the door leading down to the lobby.

Kate and Rick continued to kiss each other, while gazing longingly into each other's eyes, Breaking the spell, he led them into his bedroom. Kate didn't resist. She made it clear nothing would happen until they were married.

Rick, being the gentleman agreed. Sliding under the king size duvet of pure silk, they snuggled together. Sleeping in each other's arms felt amazing. Feeling the electricity flowing through them with each kiss warmed their veins through and through.

Sweet dreams were flowing in their minds this night.

Rick dreamed of a beautiful wedding with the ocean as the background. Kate in a beautiful ivory gown with lace, flower overlays on the dress. Holding a bouquet of white roses, with baby's breath.

Kate dreamed of a beautiful wedding by the ocean with Rick in a black Armani tux, with a white button down shirt, black cuff links, black bow tie, and a white rose boutonniere.

In the midst of the dream, her phone alarm went off. Signaling it was time to get up for work. Rolling over she kissed him on the lips sliding out of bed.

Rick said, "stay in bed a little longer."

Kate said, "wish I could."

We will have to make it ago for tonight.

Kate is thinking, "who says, I'm staying tonight?"

Rick just thinking about the possibilities. We could have a nice dinner, watch TV, read a book, go for a walk in the park. We will see about that after I get off work.

Kate, "Okay?"

Rick, "Fine."

Watching Kate exit the loft going to work made him sad. He would miss her all day.

Knowing that he had to start on the new book made him cringe just a tad bit. Looking over the outline for Nikki Heat, he was starting to type the words on the computer.

The words flew on the paper like wings on a bird. He was typing about the courtroom scene of a mobster being interrogated by Nikki for the killing of a witness. The mobster, Joseph O'Malley was said, to be at the top of the food chain.

Nikki had just called, her witness Sam Kennon, to the witness stand.

"The bailiff had him raise his left hand and place his right hand on the Bible. He was administered the sworn oath, to tell the truth, nothing but the whole truth, so help you, God."

He agreed.

She began questioning him about what he saw in the alley on the night of June 10, 2016.

"Mr. Kennon, what if anything did you see in the alley on the evening of June 10, 2016?"

"I saw the defendant Mr. Joseph O'Malley take a knife and stab Ms. Sharon McAdams in her lower right side of her abdomen."

"Where were you located when you saw this occurring?"

"I was hidden behind some crates and behind a dumpster."

"Why did you not help Ms. McAdams?"

"Because, I was afraid for my life and my family's life."

"Did you notice anything else about that scene?"

"No."

"Was there anyone else present at the scene besides you, Mr. O'Malley, and Ms. McAdams?"

"Not that I saw."

"Ok. That is all the questions I have for this witness, but, I reserve the right to recall."

Finishing up with Nikki for the afternoon.

Rick was waiting on Kate to get off work for the evening. He had a spectacular dinner planned for them. Roast with vegetables, tossed salad with champagne vinaigrette, grated parmesan cheese, cherry cheese cake, and a bottle of 2005 Lafite-Rothschild 1.5L bottle of red wine.

Planning on wooing his fiancée for the evening gave him great pleasure. She worked very hard during the day needed relaxation for the evening. After showering, Rick shaved his whiskers, brushed his teeth, he put on his cologne, then his blue boxers, then his jeans, blue button down shirt, socks and shoes. Going to check on dinner in the oven, he made a selection of jazz for the meal.

Kate arrived home from work very tired. Taking a shower, she changed into her dark blue skinny jeans, royal blue button down shirt, her 4" stilettos for the evening. She packed an overnight bag for Rick's place since she would be staying there.

A/N: A 2005 Lafite-Rothschild 1.5L sales for $2500.00. I hope everyone has a safe Labor Day.

Thanks for reading "Lovers".


	10. Chapter 10

Finishing the dishes from dinner, Rick poured them a glass of Lafite-Rothschild to sip on. Walking to the sofa he placed the wine glasses on the coffee table. They took their seats on the sofa.

Rick asks, "so Kate how was your day today?"

Kate said, "it was the usual day of filing and reading cases."

"So are you prepared for your trial?"

"Yes, I believe I have everything needed to proceed for my client."

"Will you be able to find him innocent of the charges?"

"I sure hope so."

"What will it take to get the charges dropped in court?"

"I know that Detectives Esposito, Ryan, and Demming have gathered evidence against Randall Scott and Mary Fisher."

"This sounds like an open and shut case."

"I will ask Judge Hamilton, to dismiss the charges against my client. Then ask for charges to be filed against Randall and Mary for embezzlement and after the fact."

"Here's to a smooth case." Rick raises his glass to salute.

"Babe, one thing I need to tell you. Josh is on the jury." Kate hesitated to raise her glass to clink with Rick's.

"It seems he is determined to be near you anyway possible."

"It looks that way."

"I know as soon as this trial is over. I want to set our wedding date."

"I thought we agreed in July of next year."

"We did."

Kissing and cuddling on the sofa, they were content to stay like that for the rest of the evening. Looking at her phone, Kate said, "we need to get ready for bed. I have an early morning in court." Rick wanted to know if she was sleeping with him or in the guest room.

"I am sleeping with you tonight. Down big guy, don't get any crazy ideas."

Smiling, he was happy to see her in that sexy sheer nightgown again.

"Well then let's get ready for bed."

"Let me lock up and turn off the lights."

"Meet in the bed."

"You can count on it."

Rick changed in the master bathroom, while Kate changed in the guest bathroom. Walking downstairs to his room, Kate felt rather content. She was in another dream like state of excitement. Knowing that he could fulfill all of her fantasies if she would only let him. This wasn't the right time for that adventure yet. But snuggling in the same bed at night was the beginning of her never wanting to leave. She laid there thinking how to make Josh go away once and for all.

Waking up to the delicious aroma of coffee, Kate got out of bed feeling refreshed from a good night's sleep. She went into the bathroom to dress for court. Taking a shower in this great big stall, she had the luxury of having the flower petal shower head spinning around to massage her body while she bathed. Exiting the shower drying off with one of the softest towels ever! Kate brushed her teeth, then her hair, she applied what little makeup she would wear to court.

Seeing the finished product in the mirror satisfied her. She then put on her red skirt with the slit up the side just showing a little bit of her left leg, her white buttoned blouse with black buttons, her red jacket, matching 5" heels. Kate then went to put on her diamond pear earrings a present from her parents, her gold necklace, watch and engagement ring.

"Babe, how do I look?"

"Wow! You will knock them off their game today."

"Thanks. I love you, always."

"I love you, always. Go get 'em tiger."

Walking to the elevator. Kate felt very confident in today's proceedings. Detectives Ryan, Esposito, and Demming were going to testify about the evidence. Arriving at the lobby, Kate saw Josh talking to Nick the photographer from the Ledger. Thinking nothing about seeing them together, she walked on by without a second glance.

Nick decided to follow Kate to see where she went. He was being paid by Josh for the information. Seeing her getting into a cab, he flagged one down also.

"Telling the driver to follow that cab."

Arriving at the courthouse, Kate went inside to see if her client and Detectives had arrived for the trial. Seeing everyone there in the courtroom. She began to relax, just a tiny bit. The jury was sent to the jury room before the trial began. Josh was sitting at the table looking around the room. He made mental notes of the room and the other jurors. This was his first time to sit on a jury. It was a scary thing for all of them. While waiting on the Judge to enter the courtroom Kate went over her notes with Mark. He seemed relaxed and ready to get this over with. District Attorney Michael Washburn entered the courtroom.

He walked over to Kate saying, "Hello."

Kate said, "Hello" back.

The jury is brought in to hear the case. Then the bailiff announced the Honorable Judge Marcus Hamilton was entering the courtroom saying, "all rise." The Judge then takes his seat at the bench. The Bailiff tells everyone to be seated.

Before District Attorney Michael Washburn can call his witness, Kate asks, "Your Honor may we approach the bench?'

Judge Marcus asks, the DA to come to the bench.

He asks, "Counsler what is this about?"

Kate said, "Your honor there is evidence to prove my client innocent of the embezzlement charges."

District Attorney Michael Washburn speaks "May I see your evidence?"

Kate returns to her seat to retrieve the folder. She hands it to the District Attorney.

Judge Marcus tells, the bailiff the court will be in recess for two hours. He has the District Attorney, Kate, and the defendant Mark Hill come to his chambers. The jury is sent to the jury room with instructions not to talk to anyone about this case.

While in the Judge's chambers, Judge Marcus asks, "Ms. Beckett what new evidence do you have about this case?"

"The Detectives from the 12th precienct were going over the file and noticed that Randall Scott has a gambling problem."

"Detective Esposito got a search warrant for the business."

"While looking in the office safe, another book was found showing a large amount of cash missing."

"Detective Esposito and Detective Demming interviewed Mary Fisher once again to get the truth out of her."

"She told them that she had nothing to do with the embezzlement, but, Randall did. She knew about it and didn't say anything to anyone. She was protecting Randall because she loves him."

"I see no reason to hold Mark Hill any longer for the embezzlement charges, since, it is proven he is innocent. What do you think your Honor and District Attorney Washburn?"

Judge Marcus Hamilton speaks, "Ms. Beckett, I believe that you are correct with this being a great injustice if we continue with the trial."

District Attorney Washburn says, "Charges will be filed against Randall Scott and Mary Fisher for embezzlement and after the fact. They will be arrested the second the trial comes to an end."

Judge Hamilton requests that everyone assemble in the courtroom and the jury be brought in. Judge Hamilton hits his gavel on the desk. As the sound echos throughout the courtroom everyone sits down.

The judge starts talking "At this time, certain matters have come to the attention of the court. New evidence has come to light that shows that Mr. Hill has been wrongly accused. Bailiff will you take Randall Scott and Mary Fisher into custody pending formal charges for embezzlement and after the fact."

"Yes, sir. Randall Scott, place your hands behind your back. You are under arrest for embezzlement, attempt to defraud your employer, and evading arrest. Mary Fisher, you are under arrest as an accessory to after the fact of embezzlement, and an attempt to defraud your employer."

"Will the defendant please rise. Mr. Hill, you are hereby free from all charges of embezzlement and attempt to defraud your employer. You are free to go."

"Thank you, your Honor."

"You are welcome. Case dismissed."

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury you are free to leave. Thank you for your time in this matter."

Mark turned to Kate, "Thank you for everything. Kate said it was the Detectives who discovered the truth." He hugged her and was getting ready to leave the courtroom, Kate said "That she had a brief statement to make to the media."

Mark was standing beside her, along with Kara his lovely wife. Waiting outside the courthouse, was the media. Questions were being asked back and forth for Kate,

"Ms. Beckett, how did you find out about the embezzlement?"

"I didn't. Detectives Esposito, Ryan and Demming found the evidence."

"What will happen to your client?"

"The charges are dropped, he is free to live his life normally again."

"What about Randall Scott and Mary Fisher? They are being charged with embezzlement and an accessory after the fact."

"What is next for you? I'm going home to relax with my fiancé`."

"If no more questions have a good day ladies and gentlemen."

Nick followed Kate to the corner. He asked, "Ms. Beckett, can I have a word with you?"

"Okay, Nick."

"Did you know that Dr. Joshua Davidson is having you followed?"

"Why?" Kate asked.

"He seems to think that you are his soulmate."

"I have never given him that impression when we've talked."

"He hired me to get everything on you that was available."

"I have no reason to be interested in him."

"He wants to marry you."

"I don't even know him and I certainly don't love him. I am in love with Richard Castle."

"He knows that. His thinking that if he can show Mr. Castle you are cheating, then he has a chance of capturing your heart."

"I don't care what he thinks or does. I'm not leaving Rick for him. But, thanks for letting me know about being followed. Do you know who was following me?"

"Yes. It is me."

"I've got go for now. I will be in touch with you, Mr. Nick Thomas."

Hailing a cab Kate went to Rick's loft. She was shaken by the conversation about Josh having her followed. Rick sensed she was upset upon arriving at his loft. Kissing her on the lips didn't smooth things over too much. She just wanted to be held for a little bit.

"Kate, what has you so upset?"

"Rick, I just found out Dr. Davidson is having me followed."

"What the hell? Why?"

"He wants you to think I'm cheating on you."

"Are you?"

"No!"

"I didn't think so."

"He told Nick Thomas I was his soul mate."

"How can you be his soul mate if you are with me?"

"Don't need to know the answer to that."

"I love you Kate with everything I have."

"I love you Rick with all that I am, too."

"Kate let's set our wedding date. I think July 4th will be perfect. I do too."

"What are we going to do about the Dr. Davidson situation? I think that we should let Detectives Esposito and Ryan pay the good doctor a visit. Don't you agree?"

"Yes, I do."

That's it for Ch. 10. I hope you all will still follow this story. Wishing everyone a safe Labor Day with your loved ones and friends. Until next time …


	11. Chapter 11

I still don't own Castle or the wonderful characters. They will "always" belong to Mr. Andrew Marlowe.

Detectives Ryan and Esposito went to the hospital where Doctor Davidson was on shift. He was approached by them. They showed him their badge's.

He asked, What do you need officers?"

Esposito and Ryan both asked if there was some place they could go to talk in private?

Josh said we can go into one of the conference rooms right down the hall. So all three went in the conference room to talk. Josh began to feel uneasy about this talk.

Esposito and Ryan had both stated, that is has come to their attention about him stalking a Ms. Kate Beckett. Josh said he had no knowledge about that. Esposito said, "That's funny a Mr. Nick Thomas told Ms. Beckett about him being paid to follow her."

"What does that have to do with me?" Josh asked.

"It seems that someone was gathering information about her everyday activities and Mr. Castle's as well."

"Again I'm still not seeing what that has to do with me?"

"It seems that Nick Thomas didn't want to be arrested for stalking Ms. Beckett, so he quickly gave up your name as the person paying for the information."

"I didn't pay him or anyone else to follow Ms. Beckett."

"You sure about that. We got a subpoena and searched your financial records and found the large withdrawals from your bank account. Why not just ask her out, instead of going through all this trouble?"

"I tried but she wouldn't give me a chance. I saw her engagement ring. I just think she would look better on my arm than his."

"You do know that she can file charges for harassment, invasion of privacy, as well as stalking."

"She hasn't done that yet, has she."

"No. She has a few options at her disposal. She is a lawyer. Don't think you will get away with it."

"We know Kate very well. We have worked with her for almost a year. She is very good at her job."

"Do you think she will file charges against me?"

"I Don't know what she will do. But, if I was in your shoes. I think I would find another woman to ask out."

Josh called Kate to have a meeting at her office. Kate agreed to it. Wanting to put the stress of this situation behind her. The meeting was set up for Friday, September 9th, 2016 at 10:30 am. Her assistant, Darla Parker was checking her schedule for any clients that day. Seeing none she let Kate know it was good. Kate thanked Darla for her help.

The rest of the day was just paperwork and filing. Looking at the wall clock, Kate decided to head to The Old Haunt to have drinks with Lanie and the boys. Upon arriving everyone found a booth to sit and relax. The waitress, Marla took everyone's drink order.

The conversation started off light moving into a fun loving event of full blown laughter.

"Hey guys, Rick and I set our wedding date."

"When?"

"July 4th of 2017."

"Where is the wedding being held?"

"Don't know yet."

"We are excited to just have the date picked out."

"Shall we talk about something else? Josh called, my office today."

"Oh, what did he want?"

"He set up an appointment to talk to me."

"How will you handle him? I will tell him that if he bothers me or Rick ever again he will regret it."

"Let's hope it works." All three said, at the same time.

"Me, too."

Seeing the time, the four friends paid their bar tab and left for the evening. Kate went to her parent's place to get ready for another work day. Rick called, just to say I love you. Kate said, "I love you in return."

"I miss you so much, Kate."

"I miss you, too."

"I can't wait until we are married."

"Me neither."

"We want have to say goodnight and sleep in different beds."

"Won't it be sweet." Kate said.

"Uh huh."

"Goodnight my sweet prince."

"Goodnight my lovely bride to be."

Hanging up the phones. They sighed in contentment. Going through their rituals for the evening. Kate brushed her teeth, smoothed lotion on her body. Rick brushed his teeth, dressing in his T-shirt and boxers for the evening.

Tomorrow was another new day full of surprises for these two love birds.

See you all next time…..


	12. Chapter 12

**I want to say a very special thank you too P2P. This person never gave up on my terrible writing. I also, thank all of you for leaving comments to help me improve my story. I still don't own Castle or the wonderful characters. They still belong to Mr. Andrew Marlowe.**

Ch. 12

Rick received a phone call from Gina about "In A Hail of Bullets" showing good as a top money maker for Black Pawn. While discussing the great reviews, Gina said, "you will have to be scheduled for a book tour to promote the book."

"When and where would I have to go on this tour?"

"Very soon. It will be scheduled for the West and East Coast."

"You would be signing books at different book stores. Your fans would get to meet you. You will be attending press parties, you will be giving interviews about yourself and your book."

"I need to discuss this with Kate."

"Why?"

"For one thing she is my fiancé`. Two we do everything as partners, Three I want to take her with me on tour."

"You do realize your image will have to be as a playboy."

"No, I didn't."

"You will have to be seen in public with different arm candy every night."

"I will not do that to Kate. She is the love of my life."

"Are you afraid she will leave you if she sees you with another woman?"

"I know she will be hurt by that. I will only be seen in public with her no one else."

"You would turn down a date with someone like me?"

"Yes."

"This could make or break your book sales."

"I will leave the sales behind."

"Oh come on. You can't be serious."

"But, I am. I want my image to be clean, not like a playboy with a different woman every night."

"I could make it worth your while."

"I am sure you think so. But, no one compares to Kate the love of my life."

"I have never had a problem with men wanting me for my body."

"Well there is a first time for everything."

"Do you have any dates in mine for the book signing?"

"The first two weeks in October will be on the West Coast. The first two weeks in November will be on the East Coast."

"Ok. I will be there. Where will I be staying?"

"We will put you up in one of the hotel suites."

"I will be waiting on your call. Thank you for all you do for me."

"You could thank me by having dinner and a drink with me."

"I will bring Kate if we do that. We don't have secrets from each other."

"Really, bringing her."

"Yes."

"I guess it will have to do. I will be attending the book signings with you."

"That will be fine. I look forward to getting your call about the schedule."

"Ok."

"Have a nice day. Goodbye." Rick disconnected the call.

Kate answered her phone, "hello."

"Hi. I just wanted to let you know that Gina called, to give me part of my schedule and duties for the book tour. I love you, Kate."

"So when will you be gone on this tour? Where will you be at? Rick, I love you."

"The first two weeks in October on the West Coast. The first two weeks in November on the East Coast."

"I wish I could go with you for some of this tour?"

"Can you get a couple of days off work?"

"Don't know, I will try."

"Ok."

"Gina is going to be going to the book signings with me."

"That sounds interesting. I will definitely see about getting time off for a couple of days."

Rick was busy typing on his computer while talking to Kate. He had just started his new book Heat Wave. "We could go see some of the sights while we are there."

"Yes, we could go have a nice leisurely relaxing lunch, and then go swimming in the hotel pool." Kate replied.

This is sounding like a wonderful trip in Rick's mind. "I get to see you in that sexy little red sting bikini."

Kate was thinking, "maybe, if you are good."

"Oh, I'll show you good." Rick said, with a low growl in his throat.

"Really?"

"Yes. Really."

"Will just see about that."

After the banter back and forth they said, goodbye along with always. Kate went home to her parents for a good home cooked meal, plus small talk. Missing her parents while at work, she thought about the wonderful times they have being together. Thinking this was the time to tell them the wedding date had been set for July 4th, 2017.

Jo looked up to see her coming through the front door going to her room. Seeing the biggest smile on Kate's face made her very happy. Jim noticed it, too. "Kate what has made you so happy?" Jim asked. "Rick and I set our wedding date." Kate said. "What is the wedding date?" Both Jim and Jo wanted to know. "July 4th, 2017. We are so very excited about it." Kate's smile, couldn't be denied.

"We have news about his book. It seems that he will be going on book tour to the West Coast the first two weeks in October and the East Coast the first two weeks in November." Kate said, very hurriedly.

"That sounds nice honey." Was Jo's reply.

"I am going to ask Mr. Blasedale for some days off to go with Rick." Was Kate's answer.

"Where will you be staying at?" Jim wanted to know.

"Don't know yet. Gina is making the arrangements for the book tour."

"Will you be staying in separate rooms?" Jo was curious about that answer.

"Probably." Kate blushed with that question from her mother. Knowing that Jo was trying to find our if Rick and Kate had slept together. Giving her mother a knowing look made Jo even more suspicious. Kate cringed, at the thought of her mother getting too personal with her. Kate let it be known they hadn't had sex. Jo felt relieved to know that.

"Kate when are you going to start looking for your wedding gown?" Jo asked for clarification.

"This weekend. Rick and I need to decide what type of wedding we are going to have first."

"How many attendants will you have in the bridal party?

"Haven't given much thought to that. We haven't thought of color schemes, types of cakes, flowers, or anything just yet."

Johanna called, everyone to the dinner table. She had made Baked chicken marinated with lemon pepper and a touch of salt, steamed vegetables, potatoes, salad with creamy Italian dressing, and grated parmesan cheese and for dessert chocolate silk pie. Kate set the table with the fine china, silverware, glasses, and linen napkins.

Everyone washed up for supper. It was a very relaxing meal with very little conversation. Jo, Jim and Kate were busy eating instead of talking. Dessert was served with coffee. Kate washed and cleaned up the kitchen. The left overs were put in Tupperware to be eaten later. Lost in thought about her future with Rick, she didn't notice Jo coming up to hug her. Telling her she was proud of all Kate had accomplished in her life.

Kate just smiled at the compliment. Jim came to see what was taking Jo so long in the kitchen. He watched the scene between the two ladies. It was very heart felt and wonderful. He loved his wife and daughter with all of his soul. Walking to the wine cooler he pulled a bottle of red wine for all to have a drink. Tasting the vintage was very refreshing and relaxing.

A toast was made to all of them for the best of life. Jo heard the phone ringing in the hall way. Picking up the receiver saying, "hello." Rick was wanting to speak to Kate. "May I talk to my lovely fiancé`?" "of course." "Thanks." "Hey, beautiful." "Hey yourself." "How was your day?" "Wonderful." "and yours?" "just great." "You do realize this weekend we have to start planning the wedding." "yes. I was wondering if you wanted to go look at venues for the wedding." "sure. We can have a nice lunch while out. I was thinking maybe taking our parent's with us. Do you mind?"

"no. That sounds like a plan." "I love you, babe. I miss holding you and kissing you right now." "same here. I just want to wrap my arms around you and never let you go." Saying goodbye for the night the phone was disconnected.


	13. Chapter 13

I still don't own Castle or the wonderful characters. They still belong to Mr. Andrew Marlowe. This is just pure fantasy no realism involved.

A/U: This chapter will take a very dark and disturbing turn.

The week had passed pretty quick. Friday was here before they knew it. Kate was waiting on Josh to arrive for his meeting. Kate pushed the intercom button for her assistant Darla.

Darla, has Josh shown up yet?"

"No, I will call you when he arrives."

"Thanks."

"Do you want me to bring you a latte, while you wait for him?"

"Yes, please. And thanks, Darla."

It was fifteen minutes later when Josh arrived for his appointment with Kate. Darla buzzed Kate to inform her of Josh's arrival. Kate came to get him for the meeting. He greeted her with a "hello."

Kate replied, "Hello back." She led him into her office while asking him if he would like something to drink.

He said, "Yes, please."

"What would you like?"

"A coke."

"Darla, could you bring Josh a coke, please?"

"Yes, Ms. Beckett."

"Thank you."

Darla returns to the office with the coke. Kate is seated at her desk wondering why Josh paid Nick Thomas to follow her and Richard Castle around town. Josh took a sip of coke, then staring off into space. He is thinking about how great she looks in the Versace Crepe` dress. The dress was black with a pink curvy line down the front. It showed off her sexy body, hugging her like a second skin.

The spell is broken by Kate questioning Josh.

"Why did you pay Nick Thomas to follow Richard Castle and me around town?"

"I was wanting to get to know you and possibly ask you out for a date."

"I know you saw my engagement ring. What I can't understand is why you would even bother asking me out if you knew I was engaged."

"Yes. I thought maybe, just maybe, I might get the chance to take you out on a date."

"Not going to happen. I love Richard Castle."

"It didn't hurt to try."

"You know I could file charges of harassment and stalking against you."

"I know. I was hoping you wouldn't."

"I want only one condition."

"What's that?"

"You leave me and Rick alone."

"Ok."

"I will have Darla bring in the agreement for you to sign. Let me be crystal clear. If you so much as come within an inch of us, I will have you arrested."

"I want to make sure nothing will be on my record."

"It won't. Now do we have a deal?"

"Yes." Josh signed the papers and left with his copy while Kate filed her copy.

Mr. Blasedale was sitting in the office looking over his employee's files. He was pleased with the progress Kate was making with her clients and cases. Mr. Blasedale knocked on her door, Kate responded: "come in." He was impressed with her decorative office especially the pictures of her with her parents and Richard Castle. Her office was painted a cream color walls, having electronic blinds, a Mahogany desk and chair set, a ficus tree in the corner with clear lights strung through it. Mr. Blasedale asked,

"Kate is there anything that you need or want for your future?"

"I would like to have two weeks off in October and November. Rick is going on a book tour to promote 'In A Hail of Bullets'.

"I was hoping to go with him if that is convenient."

"Let's look at your court calendar to see where you stand with your cases, shall we." Pulling her cases up on the computer, Kate notices that she only has one case pending in court. "I believe Martin Walls can handle your case if you trust him."

"I do trust him."

"Then it is settled you may have those weeks you requested."

"Thank you, Mr. Blasedale. Rick will be so ecstatic about me going on tour with him."

"Kate, I have another question for you."

"What?"

"How would you like to be considered as a partner?"

"That is grand. How can I ever thank you for this opportunity, sir?"

"By being the best example of a lawyer, showing integrity in court, by representing the people, and respecting the law."  
"I will always strive to do my best. Getting justice for my clients and preventing wrongs happening to them." Kate shut down her computer, grabbed her purse heading out for the weekend. She and Rick were going to look for wedding venues with their parents. Hailing a cab Kate went straight to Rick's for dinner and a movie.

The cab pulled up in front of the building letting her know that she had arrived. Paying the cab fare, Kate exited. James the doorman greeted, "Good evening Ms. Beckett" with a wave and a smile. Kate turned a light shade of pink before replying back "Good evening to you James."

Pushing the elevator button, she couldn't wait to see Rick. Oh, how she missed him all day. Knocking on the door, hearing him call out, "I am coming." This caused a big smile to appear on her face. He opened the door giving her a slow welcoming longing kiss. Her body was wanting to melt into him with every kiss and slow building urge. "Hi! I really missed this all day. I have some wonderful news for you."

Escorting her into the loft, he took her jacket to hang it in the hall closet.

"Tell me this great news of yours."

"Mr. Blasedale has given me the two weeks in October and November to go on the book tour with you. Josh signed the papers to the agreement about him stalking and harassing me."

"No more worries about Josh."

"Nope."

"Let's talk about dinner. Kate, what do you have a taste for tonight?"

"How about let's go out to celebrate our very exciting news."

"Ok." Calling his favorite restaurant Chez Ru Rick made reservations for two. Rick dressed in dark blue dress slacks, with a cream button down shirt, dark blue tie and jacket to match. Rick was admiring Kate's Versace dress thinking it would look great on his bedroom floor.

He knew that it would never happen until they married. Smiling and musing to himself, they exited the loft grabbing a cab. The cabbie was looking at Kate with a lustful smile on his face. Causing her to blush bright red, Rick smiled happy that someone else thought she is as extraordinaire and gorgeous as he did.

Nick Thomas was on the prowl looking for celebrities and important people. He just happened to see Rick and Kate exit the cab going into Chez Ru. Snapping a picture, he decided to move on before either noticed him. Kate tapped Rick on the shoulder alerting him to Nick's presence. Walking over to confront him, Rick yelled, "Stay the hell away from us."

"Hey, what are you so worked up about anyway? I informed Ms. Beckett about Josh stalking her."

"Yeah, but seeing that you were the one taking pictures of us and giving information he paid for."

"I never did try to hurt her."

"No, you just gave him the run down on our private lives. I want you to stay the hell away from us. Do I make myself clear?"

"Ok. I'm leaving for the night."

Nick knew he could sell that picture for at least $1500.00 to The Ledger. He was thinking of a way to make more money. The ulterior motive for Nick was photographing Kate in the nude without her knowledge. He could sell the photos for thousands of dollars. Exploiting an attorney was very dangerous, to say the least.

Nick called his contact Slim for the job of gaining entrance into both lofts. Slim was worried about this coming back on him. Nick said, "no it wouldn't. They would fly under the radar and not get caught." Thinking he could be right, Slim agreed to help for half of the money from the photos.

"Slim let's set this operation up for next weekend. We can have the cameras installed in both lofts without either being the wiser."

"Alright, but make sure we have someone who can hide the cameras from sight. I got the perfect guy, Rocky Spangler."

"How much do you think he will charge for the job?"

"Not sure. He might just want enough money for his drug habit."

"Ok. We will meet during the week to formulate our plan. See you then."

Rick and Kate were greeted by the maître de` at Chez Ru. "Hello."

"I have a reservation for Castle."

"Yes, Mr. Castle right this way."

"Thank you." The hostess seated them in at a corner table adorned with a white Battenberg tablecloth and matching napkins, Lenox Eclipse fine bone china, Waterford Lismore crystal, Towel sterling silver French Provincial Gold Accent, and a beautiful flower arrangement in an ornate vase. While the room had crystal chandeliers, the ambiance was lovely.

"Your waiter will be here to take your order soon, sir."

"Thank you. Kate, what would you like to drink?"

"A glass of red wine."

"I think I'll have a scotch neat before ordering dinner." The waiter appeared with menus in his hand suggesting the best dishes for the evening.

"We have braised beef tips and roasted vegetables, lamb roasted, beef wellington."

Rick ordered, braised beef tips and roasted vegetables, a salad with creamy Italian dressing, while Kate ordered, beef wellington, a salad with creamy parmesan cheese dressing. A bottle of fine red wine was also ordered.

Enjoying their meal, smiling at each other was wonderful. She took off her stiletto and ran her foot up is left thigh sparking a quirk of his eyebrows. Looking all innocent at him while smiling shyly. Rick grabbed her foot when she started again, holding it in his hand she gasped. He let her know two could play that game. His deep ocean blue eyes crinkled with a dark desire only for her. She laughed at him smirking while holding her foot. The joyous shared laughter made everything right with the world.

Their delicious meal was delivered to the table, the waiter asked, "Can I get you anything else?"

"No. Thank you replied by both." Tasting the braised beef tips and beef wellington both let out soft groans of delight. Raising their wine glasses to toast to Josh being gone from their lives, and the book tour coming up. Finishing the meal, they skipped dessert opting to go dancing. She melted in his arms while "Forever in Love by Kenny G" was being Played for them. Placing his hand on her lower back causing sparks of electricity to shoot through his veins into hers. Kate rested her head on his shoulder savoring this intimate moment between the lovers. Watching them dance people could see the love radiate through them. The room seemed to spin. Reaching her hand to touch his face, she stroked his cheek. He bent down to gently kiss her rose lips and savor in the intoxication of love. Swaying to the slow jazz music it just made love that much stronger for them.

Rick took her hand leading her to the door. Hailing a cab for home a kiss was placed on their lips.

 **A/N**

Song by Kenny G: Forever in Love from Breathless 1992

Waterford Lismore Footed Ice Beverage $140.00 a pair

Lenox Eclipse 5-pc place setting $139.00 (1927-2007)

Towle French Provincial Gold Accent $219.00 4-pc place setting

Battenburg Lace tablecloth and linen napkins 49.99

I googled all these items. I used to sell china, crystal, sterling silver, and linens. I am a lover of music.


	14. Chapter 14

Still don't own Castle or the wonderful characters. They belong to Mr. Andrew Marlowe.

Chapter 14

The group went looking for wedding venues on a Saturday morning. Stopping at the local diner for breakfast before heading into the city. Kate and Rick ordered eggs, bacon, cat head biscuits, and coffee. Jo, Jim, and Martha ordered chocolate chip pancakes, with extra whipped cream, and coffee. The chatter began with what type of venue they wanted. Kate wanted something with a gazebo and the ocean as a background. Rick was wanting a gazebo and a lake as the backdrop.

This list for the following places to research and visit were made. Everyone packed an overnight bag for this adventure. Heading to the shores of New York and New Jersey to look at places by the ocean and parks. Rick spotted a park just outside New York with the most beautiful gazebo and lake, there were ducks and swans floating in the lake. It had a place to rent row boats. He put a check by all the places googled. The list included three lakes and five ocean locations with gazebos.

Driving out to each location was a challenge because, of the distance and the states. Kate would place a call to work for two extra days off. Riding with Rick she fiddled with knobs on the radio, locating a jazz station she settled back to enjoy the company and sightseeing along the way. Hands were interlaced and soft whispers of love spoken with eyes and smiles.

Getting closer to the ocean the smell of salt was in the air. It was a warm day with the ocean breeze blowing spraying mist when the waves crashed against the shore. Kate and Rick took off their shoes and walked to the water's edge. The tide rolled in over their feet, causing Kate to giggle, at the feeling of the water. Rick was trying to suppress a huge grin on his face. His eyes twinkled with laughter at her happiness.

"We should probably go see how much to rent this place for the wedding?" Was Kate's suggestion.

"I think I saw a sign pointing to an office over here." Rick looked to the left.

A young woman was sitting at her desk reading a magazine. Hearing the bell ring she looked up to see Rick, Kate and their parents entering the business.

Saying "Hello, My name is Ellen Ward."

"Rick Castle, and my fiancé` Katherine Beckett, my mother, Martha Rodgers, Kate's parents, Jim and Johanna Beckett."

"What can I help you with?" Ellen said.

"Do you have pamphlets and brochures with information about the gazebo?"

"Yes. When is the wedding?"

"July 4, 2017."

"Getting a head start is a great idea. Let me see if it has been booked, yet."

Jo, Jim, and Martha walked to the gazebo overlooking the ocean. It was big enough for the minister, Rick, Kate, Lanie, and Javier. This was just one of many places being seen today.

"No, the date isn't booked yet. Let me give you my card if you have any more questions, feel free to give me a call."

"Thank you for checking. We will let you know what we decide."

Walking hand in hand, Rick and Kate went to his car. Leaning in for a quick peck on the lips, they buckled up and drove to the next destination. Seeing the seagulls flying in the sky, diving in the water to catch a small fish was funny. Heading to the GSP going south toward the Jersey shore Kate was getting hungry.

Pulling out her cell phone, Kate dialed her mom.

"Mom, do you all want to stop and get some lunch?"

"Yes. We're starving."

"Great so are we."

"Look for a nice diner or restaurant to eat at."

"Will do. What kind of food are you all in the mood for?"

"A good home cooked meal."

"Hey, I found a diner called, Sloppy Joe's café."

Opening the door for the ladies, the gentleman headed for the washroom to wash up before taking a seat at a booth. The ladies weren't far behind. Their waitress, Marge was an older woman with gray hair and a lovely smile.

She asked, "what everyone wanted to drink with their meal. Kate had a diet coke, Rick had, iced tea, Martha, Jim, and Jo had coffee."

Marge gave them a few minutes to look over the menu. Martha wanted beef stew, Jo had chicken and dressing, Jim was having meatloaf, Rick had chicken fried steak with potatoes and gravy, Kate ordered hamburger steak smothered in onion gravy with mashed potatoes.

Patiently waiting for dinner, the conversation centered on the wedding venues.

"I am thinking that we could look into a hotel for the reception if need be." Kate said.

"That sounds like a good idea, honey." Jo said.

"Don't have any leads for that yet. We think by looking up the Jersey Coast, we might find a real nice gazebo to rent cheap, and a hotel for the reception." Rick was thinking.

Dinner arrived shortly after the last word about the venue. Digging into the delicious meal, lots of moans were heard by all at the table. The food was wonderful as were the proportions on their plates. Feeling stuffed to the gills the patrons went to the restroom before hitting the road again.

Kate hugged her parents and Martha before getting into the car. Rick gave his mother a quick peck on the cheek as well as Jo. He shook Jim's hand. Starting the engine of the Mercedes CLA 350, he put the car in drive and heading to the Garden State Parkway. It would be another hour before arriving at their destination.

Noticing the time, Rick told Kate that they might not be able to see the gazebo today. She was disappointed.

Rick said, "Kate look for a hotel for all of us to stay at tonight."

"Ok. How close to the gazebo do you want to be?"

"Close as we can get. Call your mom to see if she knows of a place."

"Okay. Kate quickly calls her mom and asks, "Mom, do you know of a hotel near the gazebo that we can stay in tonight?"

"Not sure. Let me ask, Martha and your dad. Hey, do either of you know of a place we can stay in tonight near the gazebo?"

"Paradise Winds Resort." Martha replied. "It is about thirty more minutes from this point."

"We should see some signs indicating the resort soon."

Looking at the scenery, they noticed the resort was just ahead, right on the ocean side. Pulling into the lot, Rick placed the car in park, then turned off the engine. He reached over to give Kate a kiss on those luscious lips of hers. He opened his car door, then went to open hers. Handing him her hand she exited the car.

Walking in the entrance to the resort all were met with greetings from two young people at the check in. "Hi. I am Samantha and this is Steven."

"How may we help you today?"

Rick said, "We need to book some rooms for a couple of days."

Samantha looked in the computer for available rooms. "We have two rooms and a suite available."

Jim asked, "how many rooms in the suite?"

"Three bedrooms."

"Okay."

"Do you all want to take the suite or look for another place?"

Jo said. "Let's stay in the suite."

Everyone agreed upon the suite. Taking out his credit card to pay, Jim waited for the charge to go through. He was handed the receipt. Signing it, the keys were handed to each occupant. Steve was looking at Kate with a shy smile. He was wishing for a beauty like her. Kate's eyes caught his glimpse of her turning to whisper sweet words of love in Rick's ear. Her words caused him to turn pink with a glint of blue azure in his eyes.

Rick's eyes noticed the smug look of Samantha ogling him. She just wanted to keep him forever. Kate was very aware of Samantha's intent. Kate gave her a disapproving look, that screamed, he is mine!

Look but don't even think about touching. Samantha just turned away wishing for a good looking man.

The resort porter unloaded the luggage from the cars. Going to the suite was a welcome change for the group. Kate decided to go for a swim in the warm ocean. Rick wasn't far behind her. He was going to be in shock at seeing her skimpy red string bikini. Turning up the heat on the way to the beach, she put a very extra sway in her hips. This caused quite a commotion on the beach. Several young men noticed her right away swinging her hips, several cat calls and wolf whistles were heard. Some of the young women noticed, Rick walking with her ogling her as she passed by the group.

One of the girls asked, "aren't you Richard Castle the author?" "If not, you sure look like him."

"Thanks. I am the author." He saw her eyes go wide with excitement.

"Would you like to join us for some fun?"

"I am with my fiancé. See that fox right there, she is the love of my life."

"It's not fair for someone to have you when all your fans want just one shot at you."

"Sorry, but Kate is the only one who gets a shot at me."

The young men kept ogling Kate as she took off her wrap, all of them lost their footing collapsing onto the sand. Seeing her string bikini. All of the girls were a little jealous and angry at her. Kate just smiled while walking into the ocean. Rick was running to catch up with her. His breathing was becoming shallow from the sight of that bikini.

Rick just stared at her, thinking she is going to be the death of me. He asked, "Kate why would you wear that out here?"

"Don't you like it?"

"Yeah, do you know what that suit just did to me?"

"No. I can imagine with you looking all glassy eyed."

"I don't want any guys seeing you in that suit. It is causing the male population to have trouble breathing."

"Okay. I guess, I could take it off right here if you want me too."

"No. I don't want to share your sexy body or looks with anyone else."

"So what do you want?"

"I want to touch you intimately and make love in the ocean."

"I want that very much. We agreed to wait until we married."

Rick spoke once more, "Kate let's get married tomorrow at the gazebo."

"Is that what you want? Then I am all in for it."

"Let's go back to the room to finish this discussion."

"Fine."

Kissing in the ocean once more, they decided to pick up their stuff walking back to the suite. It was a nice slow walk holding hands with him on the way back to the hotel. Smiling at one another with happiness written on their faces. She stood on her tip toes to place a very passionate kiss on his lips. He groaned and growled as that kiss tasted of love.

Look out Nick, Slim, and Rocky's bad behavior is starting to show!

Rick and Kate get married sooner than July. No there isn't a Castle baby, yet.


	15. Chapter 15

Still don't own Castle. This still belongs to Mr. Andrew Marlow.

Ch. 15

While everyone was out of the city. Nick, Slim, and Rocky decided to break and enter into both lofts. Nick explained, the need to be careful of leaving trace evidence behind. Slim and Rocky went straight to the bedrooms and bathrooms at both places. Finding a small place to drill a hole to install a camera for viewing and taking pictures.

Slim and Rocky said, "The camera will operate when someone steps in the bathroom and bedroom, it's motion activated."

Nick replied, "Will it yield pictures of the person naked very clear?"

"It should. Kate will never know what hit her."

Dr. Josh Davidson will be blamed for the leak when revealed the cameras were in both lofts bedroom and bathroom. Nick was thinking this couldn't get any better. Slim and Rocky went about making sure not to cause any visible signs of breaking and entering or drilling any holes leaving any suspect marks.

Nick said, "I'll be ready for the nude pictures of Katherine Beckett to be viewed on-line and in the tabloids for the right price."

"I want to see her naked knowing what a good looking honey she is with all the perfect proportions of her sensual sexy body." Slim and Rocky both grinned.

"Don't get any ideas about touching her in any sexual manner."

"Why?"

"We don't want to be labeled as rapists stupid!"

"Oh, yeah."

"We just have to wait for them to return to the city."

Leaving the apartments and going to the nearest bar was relaxing for them. None of them were aware of the cameras installed by Rick and Beckett's parents. The alarm was tripped by Slim, Rocky, and Nick entering the residence of both. Shawn was too busy talking to his girlfriend to notice the alarm signaling an intruder at both places. Security Force Company didn't report the intruder alarm to Castle, the Beckett's or the police for investigation. So it got cleared by the company not realizing the alarm wasn't checked by the police.

Celebrating the victory of success was only on their minds. The three went to JJ's bar and grill for drinks. Nick raised his glass saying, "Here's to getting pictures of a nude Katherine Beckett for private viewing."

Slim and Rocky clinked his glass, saying "here's to brighter days of money rolling in."

Several rounds of whiskey were bought that night. It wasn't long before the morning was creeping in on them. The bartender called for last rounds. The men left the bar staggering home from binge drinking. Getting undressed for bed Nick reeked of whiskey falling into his bed. Slim didn't bother undressing, he just laid down. Rocky went to find him some drugs.

Josh was busy at the hospital doing surgeries on his many patients, plus chasing nurse Jana Reid. Sleeping several times at the hospital after his rotations, he had a sore back from lack of a good mattress. His eyes were focusing on nurse Jana Reid. This 5'8" tall black haired beauty, with sparkling indigo blue eyes, perfect kissable lips, porcelain skin like a china doll, and a rounded shaped face. Jana had everything he could want in a woman. It reinforced his knowledge that moving on was for the best concerning Ms. Kate Beckett.

Josh spoke, "Jana do you want to go get some coffee?"

"Sure. I'll meet you at the cafeteria."

"Alright."

He didn't know that he would need an alibi soon. Thankful the electronic card swipe for entering time in and time out of New York General. Josh and Jana were drinking coffee talking about the surgery rotation for the coming two weeks. Jana saw Josh trying to get comfortable in his chair.

She asked, "Josh are you ok?"

"Yea, just my back is aching from sleeping on that hard mattress."

"Do you want me to massage your shoulders and back?"

"I would like that very much."

"Do you want to come over to my place or what?"

"Yeah, let's go to my place."

"I'll follow you there."

"Great."

"What kind of car do you drive?" Josh asked.

"I drive a BMW 340i, white. What about you?"

"I drive a Harley." Josh's reply.

Both walked out of the hospital to the parking garage. Getting into Jana's car. She drove Josh to his motorcycle. Allowing him to pull out of his space, she followed him to his place. It was a nice loft in the Soho district. Entering the building, Josh greeted Eddie with a "hello Eddie" then introduced Jana. Pushing the elevator button to call the car. They both waited for it.

Getting on the elevator, he pushed the button for the fifth floor. They were at opposite ends of the car. Both were tired from their shifts. Hearing the bell ding, they got off walked to his door. Placing the key in the lock and unlocking the door both smiling.

Josh said, "Would you like me to fix some coffee and breakfast?"

"Sure if it's not too much trouble."

"No, trouble. Let me go change into something comfortable."

"Okay."

Josh entered his bedroom to change clothes. Coming back out in a pair of sweat pants and a wife beater showing off his upper torso. Jana had trouble focusing on the good doctor's face while admiring his body. Josh smirked at her. He thought this was amusing.

Starting the coffee and breakfast was easy. They would have bacon, eggs, toast, and coffee. Taking off his shirt, then he laid down on the bed while she massaged his shoulders and back. Jana was thinking of all the things she would like to do with the very sexy doctor. Massaging his neck, shoulders, and back her hands felt like fire and magic in one setting. This garnered her a wonderful kiss full of lust and wanton.

Finishing the massage, Jana was getting ready to leave. He looked at her begging her to stay.

She wanted to but, was not willing to be just one of his many women. He said, that wasn't the case.

Taking off her clothes, she laid next to him. The kissing became heated and more intimate. It wasn't long before questions were being asked. "Josh do you have protection?"

"Yes."

"If you want me, you will use protection or nothing will go beyond kissing."

"Okay, okay."

Fumbling in his night stand he found his box of condoms. Pulling one out he opened the package and put the condom on himself. Trailing hot mouth kisses along her body got the spark going in a hurry. Jana was vocalizing her intentions with Dr. lover boy. Passion ignited between them never wavering for one millionth of a second.

He flipped them over to begin entering into the black hole of his lover. Feeling her surrender to him shaking and quivering did more his ego than one moment in time. He thrusted in and out of her while soothing the bite marks on her neck. She was just happy to make him growl doing the love bites on his ear and neck. Thrashing about during making love, Dr. lover boy was finding it hard to hold the sensation together, his lover nurse was on the verge of erupting with a few more tweaks to her nipples and a few circles more to her clit, she would blow full force. No sooner though both came with heavy sighs. Neither could imagine the reality of how the earth stood still for those few moments. Lying their afterwards savoring the feeling, sleep soon over took them.

Kate and Rick entered the suite, laughing about the looks from the people on the beach.

Kate said, "I can't believe that girl thought you would just drop me to hang out with them."

"I know, right."

"I have a way of making sure that my writer man is all mine, and no one else's."

"How is that?"

"All I have to do is sway my hips in his direction for affect."

"Don't do that in front of our parents. You know that it causes me to lose my concentration and control."

"Yes, I know it does. I'm going to go change out of this bikini."

"I think I'll change also."

"Not in here. Go to the other bathroom."

"Spoiled sport. You are depriving me of ogling you."

"Hurry up and change. We need to discuss about tomorrow or the day after with our parents."

"I am excited about marrying you."

"Me, too. We need to call Lanie, Javi, Ryan, and Jenny, so they can attend the ceremony."

"I'll call them while you finish dressing in relaxing clothes."

Walking out of the bathroom in her skinny dark blue jeans, red short sleeved shirt with a v shaped neck line, wearing her black flat shoes with a black bow on top. She wore a thin gold herringbone chain, thin bracelet, and diamond pear shaped earrings a gift from her parents. Seeing her enter the suite, got Rick's attention rather quickly. Seeing that his breathing was becoming hard.

She smiled, while licking her lips seductively at him. Rick had put on his jeans, a dark blue pull over t-shirt, and tennis shoes.

Kate spoke rather shyly, "Writer man are you trying to test the waters for other women admiring you?"

"No. I just want to test the waters with you, only you beautiful."

"Right answer pal. It will get you just about anything you want."

"Anything I want."

"Within reason."

"Oh, so if I took you in our bedroom, I could possibly get my way with you."

"Not even close."

"Come on baby, I just want you."

"We agreed to wait until we're married."

"Hopefully not too much longer. I will have another very cold shower."

"Did you get in touch with Lanie, Javi, Kevin, and Jenny?"

"Yes. They are going to drive up tonight."

"I need to call Lanie and Jenny to have them pick out dark green dresses for the wedding."

Rick was busy making a list of things for them to finish the planning.

"Kate, I told Kevin and Javi to wear dark black suits each, with white button down shirts, and black ties. Hope that is alright. What about your wedding dress?"

"That's fine. I'll talk to mom about getting Lanie to pick up her dress for me. I think we should have room service bring dinner here so we all can talk about the wedding. What do you think?

"Sounds great."

Kate walked into her parent's room to talk to Johanna about wearing her dress. "Mom, I need to ask and tell you something."

"Okay Katie, what is going on?"

"Rick and I decided to get married either tomorrow or the day after."

"Wow, I didn't see that coming so soon."

"I was wondering if Lanie could go pick up your dress and bring it with her."

"Sure. Does she know how to get in the loft?"

"I told her to ask Harold to let her in our loft. Then go to your bedroom to retrieve the dress."

Lanie didn't notice anything out of the ordinary at the loft. No one would be looking for anything suspicious.

"Does dad and Martha know about the wedding?"

"We planned on telling all of you at dinner tonight."

"Katie, are you sure you and Rick aren't having sex."

"Positive. We want to wait until we're married."

Stepping out of the bedroom, Jo and Kate were smiling like two big cats with Cheshire grins who just ate two yellow canaries. Jo gave Rick a smile that said don't hurt my baby. Rick gulped. He was aware of the signs of over protective parents. Settling down on the sofa, everyone was waiting to see how this conversation would get started.

Kate spoke first, "We have decided to get married either tomorrow or the day after."

Martha and Jim were coughing and nearly spilled the wine they were drinking. "Katie, Rick what is the rush?"

"No rush. We just don't want to wait anymore."

"Is there something you would like to tell us?

"No. I'm not pregnant if that is what all of you are thinking." Causing Kate to blush bright pink.

"Thank goodness. We just wanted to make sure."

"For all of your information, we've had our cuddling and kissing sessions at night. We haven't even made love."

Telling them that was the hardest thing Kate ever did. She was blushing bright red and pink. Rick wasn't far behind in that category either. Squeezing each other's hands made all the difference. She buried her face in his chest to hide the embarrassment of the question and answer.

Lanie phoned Kate, "I've got your wedding dress and we are on our way to the Paradise Wind Resort. Plus, we all have our outfits for the wedding."

"Thank you Lanie. We'll see you all when you arrive. Are you all going to stop and eat or eat when you arrive?"

"We are driving straight thru except for restroom breaks and gas fill ups."

"I guess we will wait for your arrival before we eat. Drive safe and be careful. We are looking forward to a wonderful evening with friends and family."

"Bye for now."

The Castle's and Beckett's decided to go check out the gazebo one more time. It was exactly what Kate and Rick were looking for. Walking in the building again, Ellen greeted the couple. She was watching them looking at the gazebo. This brought a glorious smile to her face. She could tell they really loved each other deeply.

Ellen spoke startling them, "So you have decided to rent this gazebo for July 1017."

"No, we want to rent it for tomorrow or the day after."

Surprised, Ellen checked her booking dates. Nothing booked so she gave them the choice either tomorrow or the day after.

Rick said, "We'll take the following day. It will give us more time to get a reception place and our family will be able to arrive before the wedding." Ellen was taken back by the anxiousness coming from the groom. She wrote down the information on the book. Checking once again to confirm the details of the rental.

Ellen gave them a contract to sign stating. "The gazebo rents $150.00 for three hours, $50.00 for additional hours" rental, $2500.00 for the chairs, tables, plates, and stemware."

"We were thinking of having the reception at the Paradise Wind Resort."

"Okay. I know the manager let see what I can do to save you money."

"Thank you, every little penny saved helps."

Ellen spoke with Miki Weatherly, "Hey, I have a couple who are staying at the Paradise Wind wanting to rent a ballroom or conference room for a wedding reception tomorrow. How much will that cost them?"

"$3500.00 which includes the room, tables, chairs, china, stemware. Which includes the wedding and groom cakes, plus the food. Thanks Miki. Let me discuss this with them and call you right back."

"Okay, great. I'll be expecting your call."

Rick and Kate talked everything over with their parents. The wedding was set along with the reception. Kate felt relieved that the wedding was happening. She couldn't imagine life without Rick. In his heart he felt the same way. Leaving the business, they drove to a diner for lunch. It was busy with the locals. The waitress saw them come in looking for a booth. She handed them a menu telling them she would be right back with water.

"Hi, I'm Maggie, what can I get you, folks?"

Rick wanted iced tea, Kate had diet coke, Jim, Jo, and Martha had coffee with sugar and cream.

Rick got a cheeseburger all the way with fries, Kate had the same thing, Jim had a hamburger all the way with fries, Jo and Martha had chicken sandwiches and fries. "That was easy enough." Marge replied.

Martha wanted to know what prompted moving the wedding date up. Rick said, "We can't be without each other any longer."

"Oh. So no surprises for any of us."

"Nope. Nada, zilch." Kate replied.

Javi, Kevin, Jenny and Lanie were on their way to the resort. Driving in the afternoon traffic was a total nightmare. Crazy drivers trying to hog the road. Javi had his cobra dash cam connected to catch any type of incident if one should arise. Talking about Rick and Kate's wedding was raising lots of questions. Was Kate pregnant? Why the rush? Where would they live? Knowing that their questions would be answered when seeing the two love birds.

Until next time…. enjoy the read. Thanks for all the words of encouragement and reviews.


	16. Chapter 16

Still, don't own Castle. This show belongs to Mr. Andrew Marlowe.

Chapters 15-17 go to M rating. I will switch back to T rating.

Getting the preparations ready for the wedding was pretty time consuming. The task would be divided between everyone.

Rick made the to-do list while Kate made the food list for the caterers.

"Rick what kind of food do you want for the reception?"

"I have to think about that."

"Do you have an idea about the groom's cake."

"German chocolate with strawberries on top. Adorned with a gold crown."

"Sounds good to me. I'm thinking for the bride's cake, rich buttercream icing, with a strawberry filling. Adorned with a music box bride and groom on the top tier of the cake. I found one that plays (Where Do I Begin) Love Story song."

Jo put in her two cents for the reception. "Kate let's do finger foods, nuts, punch, along with the cakes."

"I think you are right mom."

Rick handed everyone their part of the list, Jo was shopping for the decorations for the gazebo, Martha went looking for table decorations for the reception, Kate handled the bouquets for the attendants, the boutonnieres for the groom and groomsmen, along with her bridal bouquet, plus the guest book. Jim was in charge of the liquor and drinks for non-drinkers, Jo was in charge of the caterer, Rick went to get the license for the wedding.

"Kate, I think you are needed for the license part. Then we will go get our rings, and take care of your part for the wedding."

"Are we really doing this?"

"All the way baby, I couldn't live without you by my side one more night."

Jo called, Miki telling her what they wanted to be served at the reception.

"We will have everything ready for you by the next day."

"Thank you. Kate and Rick are very nervous and anxious about the wedding."

"We aim to please. Give them my best regards and wishes."

"Will do."

"Thanks. Let me get this order over to my staff to start preparing."

Rick found an elegant jewelry shop that had the most beautiful antique rings. While browsing the shop owner Mario Bruno, stopped his chores to gaze and the loving couple. His smile grew wide with amusement at Kate acting shy. She had found several rings which brought happiness to her eyes. Looking at Rick, she wanted to try on several before making her final selection.

"Rick, this ring will be the only one for me forever."

"Kate, the ring I wear will be my one and only forever, too."

"What type of style do you want to look for Kate?"

"Something platinum with the engraving "ALWAYS" on it."

Mario found several platinum bands for them to try on. Kate found the perfect band. It had little-beaded edges around the ring. The shop owner was certain he could have the rings engraved and back by this afternoon.

Rick asked, "Kate, are you sure about these rings?"

"Yes. I will love this ring and wear it until the day I die."

"Ok. We'll take them."

Rick paid for the rings with his credit card. Leaving the shop, they found a florist not too far from the resort, Kate went in to order the bouquets and boutonnieres.

Kate wanted to get simple silk bouquets, silk single roses for the mother's, silk white boutonnieres for the groom, groomsmen, and her dad. Molly asked, "What colors for the bouquets?"

Kate said "pink roses with baby breath for the bridesmaids, her bouquet red roses, mixed with baby breath, and small white rose buds. The throw away just white roses with white satin ribbons. How much will this cost me?"

"Around $100.00 dollars."

"Can they be ready by tomorrow?"

"Let me make sure I have the necessary flowers and ribbons in back."

"Okay."

"I have everything needed. I will start work on them after this order in front of yours."

"That's fine. Thank you."

"You're welcome, best wishes for tomorrow."

"Thanks."

"Let's go find a hamburger joint. I am starving."

They found a quiet hamburger place called, the Palace. It looked clean and like a 1950's malt shop.

Ordering the usual burger, fries, and milkshakes. Holding each other's gaze with fire in their eyes. Desire dripped from their eyes and lips. Sharing laughter with little innuendos and subtle touches under the table with hands and feet.

Kate was feeling brave once again, she slipped off her stiletto sliding her foot up Rick's left leg rising higher up his thigh. Rick smirked at her before grabbing her foot. Gasping with shock and playing innocent was just the beginning of the tale, signs of desire pooling in their eyes. Finding a way to stop her from causing him to take her right there on the spot was hard. Figuring that she was being seductive in biting her bottom lip was worth every look.

Finishing dinner with light-hearted flirting was doing things to his inner body. He decided it was time to have a conversation taking that next step before marrying her. Quirking her eyebrow at him, with a questioning look was all it took.

"Kate, what are you trying to do to me?" Rick was thinking to himself.

"Rick, I have no idea what you are referring to." Kate's eyes were beginning to tell on her.

"Let's say for instance that running your foot up my thigh was just a way of causing certain reactions to occur with my very excited manhood."

"Oh, and grasping my foot in your hand wasn't supposed to cause shivers up and down my spine; along with very hot molten lava running in my veins."

"Yeah, it is. I just can't turn off my feelings of wanting you every way possible. Making love to you is my one true desire."

"If we give into that desire, it will ruin our pleasure for our honeymoon filled with many fantasies discovering each other."

"I see your point. I wish you could understand and see my point."

"I understand and see your point. I still want to wait until we are married."

"Take a walk with me on the beach tonight."

"I will."

Walking hand in hand along the shoreline, the wave crashing over their feet felt wonderful. It smelled like salt in the air. Fresh memories of the activities in the ocean swirled in their minds. Kissing and splashing each other with the water was refreshing, to say the least. Looking at his watch Rick said,

"Kate, we need to head back to the suite."

"Lanie and the gang should have already arrived."

"I believe you need to see the bridesmaid dresses and try on your mother's wedding gown."

"You are absolutely correct."

Riding the elevator to the suite, Lanie, and the gang was waiting for Rick and Kate to come back from their beach walk. Hearing the laughter coming from the hall, everyone looked at the door as it opened.

Running to hug them both with bone crushing hugs, Kate was trying to breathe.

"Lanie please loosen your grip on me."

'Sorry."

Javi and Kevin were fist bumping Rick. "So tomorrow is the big day!"

"Yes. Kate will be mine forever and ever."

"Lanie and Jenny let's look at the dresses."

"Ok. When are you going to try on your mother's wedding gown?"

"Now."

The ladies went into Kate and Martha's room to try on their dresses. Lanie's emerald green dress with a gold trim fit just like a glove hugging her in all the right spots, Jenny's green dress was accentuating her shapely tiny figure rather well. Kate had no trouble fitting in her mother's wedding gown. Johanna's dress was made of candlelight white with embroidered flowers on the bodice of tulle, while she looked like a vision of an angel. It hugged her tiny figure like a second skin. She whirled around watching the skirt fly around while laughing.

Rick called out, "You need any help with that dress?"

Kates rolled her eyes saying, "No. I think I can manage it by myself."

Rick pouted, sticking out his bottom lip just like a nine-year-old on a sugar rush. His eyes began to twinkle with mischief thinking about tomorrow. Javi and Kevin noticed him musing about something in his head.

Javi stated, "Yo, bro what are you thinking about?"

Rick replied, "Kate in her wedding gown. Then tomorrow night after we leave the reception."

"Writer boy let's not get ahead of ourselves. Okay." Kevin was speaking shyly.

"Not going to happen." Was Rick's answer.

The bachelor and bachelorette parties were taking place at a bar with dancing and food. The toasting of the happy couple caused many patrons to look at the couple. Women recognized Richard Castle as this new up and coming author immediately. While some of the men were ogling Kate. Many young women flaunted their chest his way for him to sign. Rick just ignored them.

He spoke, "Ladies, while I am flattered you want me to sign your chest. I must decline your offers,"

One of the women asked, "why?"

Rick pointed to Kate saying, "she is my fiancé and soon to be wife."

"We could make it worth your while."

"Don't think you can."

"What?"

"I don't want to do anything to cause her hurt or humiliation. I love her supremely above all others."

"It isn't fair that she gets to go home with you every night. We want a shot at showing you how we could fulfill your fantasies."

"No one could fulfill my fantasies but Kate."

"It doesn't hurt to try. Can all of us buy you a drink?"

"No, I respectively must decline your offer. Thanks anyway."

Jenny was having a little bit of fun with Kevin, when a guy came up trying to hit on her, Kate, and Lanie.

He started staring at them with lust in his eyes. "Hey baby, do you want to dance with me?"

All three replied, "Get lost. We are here with our men."

He decided to buy the ladies each a drink and spiking them. Kate and Lanie's antennas went on high alert.

Kate said quickly, "Jenny don't drink that drink!"

"Okay! Why not?"

"That guy offering to buy us drinks spiked them."

"How do you know?"

"Lanie and I watched him spike them."

"Alright. I guess we need to be more careful."

"Yes, we do."

Kate poured the drink into a container giving it to Javi for safe keeping. She made sure not to touch the glass with her hand.

"Javi we need to get this analyzed and the prints run on this glass."

"Sure thing. Why?"

"That guy right there spiked all of our drinks."

"How do you know?"

"Lanie and I observed him doing it."

"None of us drank our drinks."

"Smart thinking."

"Hey let's all get out of here."

"Fine by me." Javi was saying.

Going to the resort they all wanted to go for a night walk along the beach. It was warm outside tonight. The ladies carried their shoes while the guys rolled up their pants legs. Waves crashed in over their feet. The warm water was feeling good. The salt water smell ran through their nostrils. After walking for about two hours the couples headed inside for some rest for the big day tomorrow.

Saying goodnight with hugs and best wishes was nice.

"Kate, are you staying in Mother's room or mine?"

"I am staying in Martha's room tonight. It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding."

"I guess you're right."

"I'll be staying with you the rest of my life."

Kissing each other good night was difficult for them. He wanted her so bad that night. She was wanting him in every way imaginable as well. Breaking the kiss for air, each drifted to their respective rooms.

"Kate, I love you!"

"Rick, I love you!"

The morning would soon be here before either knew it. Lanie and Jenny were knocking on the suite door at 7:00 am that morning.

"Kate are you up?"

"Yes. Why are you both here early?"

"Do you need our help with anything?"

"Yes. I need someone to pick up the bouquets, single roses, and the boutonnieres from the florist."

"Dad, can you go pick up the order from the florist for me?"

"Sure thing Katie. I have to check on the liquor and non-alcoholic beverages for the reception."

"Thank you, daddy. I love you. Take Rick with you. I don't want him seeing me before the wedding."

"I'll do it. Katie, I love you, too."

The ladies had breakfast while discussing the final details of the wedding and reception. Johanna noticed, Kate was very nervous.

"Kate, what's wrong?" Jo and Martha looked worried.

"Nothing, I am just nervous about today."

"Why, honey?"

"I am starting a new life with Rick."

"He loves you more than life itself."

"I know mom, what if I'm not a great wife and partner like you are to dad?"

"We all live and learn. I was scared when I married your father."

"Really."

"Yes."

Martha grabbed Kate's hand gently squeezing it.

She said, "Kathrine, Richard loves you more than anything in this world."

"Martha, I know he does. I just don't want to be a failure."

"You could never fail him."

"Let's get everything gathered up to take for the wedding," Lanie told everyone.

"No more talk of being scared, alright." Martha said.

"Alright."

Getting in the elevator with the dresses, shoes, makeup bags, overnight bag for Kate going to the car was just a blur. Jo unlocked the back of the SUV to put everything in the back. Needing coffee, they stopped at the Sloppy Joe Café where Marge worked.

Marge greeted them with a hello and smile.

"Hi."

"Where is that man of yours?" Marge asked.

"He and my father are finishing last minute details for our wedding." Kate was happy to answer.

"Best wishes to you my dear."

"Thank you."

"What can I get you, ladies?"

"Coffee with lots of sugar and cream."

"Coming right up."

Several men were noticing the ladies. One man winked at Johanna. Jo just simply ignored him.

Seeing that his attention was being ignored, he came to speak to her. Jo shut him down rather quick.

"I don't know you, so please leave me alone."

"Why? A good looking woman like you needs a real man."

"I have a real man. He isn't one to take too kindly to men making moves on his wife."

"How about you red?"

"Oh, I don't think you can handle someone like me." Martha said.

Marge returned with the to go orders for the ladies. She let Scotty know to leave them alone.

He said, "I am just having fun with them, Marge."

"They are going to a wedding and don't need you causing them any trouble."

"Okay. Okay."

Paying for the coffee they left going to the gazebo. The drive was shortly filled with exhilaration for Kate. This was the turning point in her life. Thinking about Rick standing at the gazebo waiting for her, the vows, the reception and most definitely the honeymoon. Bringing a shy slight blush pink to her face.

Getting the gazebo ready with the ribbons, bows, and the other decorations were easy. Hearing her father pull up made Kate cringe. Taking off running into the building before Rick could see her was not an easy step. Lanie, Jenny, Jo and Martha took the garment bags, makeup bags, shoes, and everything in the building dressing room for Kate and the girls.

Sitting in the chair while Lanie put Kate's makeup on brought tears to Johanna and Martha's eyes. She has always been a natural beauty. Seeing that special glow about her face made everything so surreal.

Lanie hissed, "Kate stop moving your head."

"Okay! I just wanted to see and hear the conversation between the five of us." Kate was thinking very loudly.

"Well let me finish first then you can join the conversation!" Lanie stated very matter of factly.

Lanie had Kate's eyes looking so beautiful with a touch of sexy to them, her lips painted with rose pink lipstick, cheeks had a light blush applied, the makeup was natural looking. Kate wore her hair down with curls. The rest had applied their makeup while sipping their coffee's. Kate pulled her mother's dress from the garment bag putting it on. Looking so much like Johanna brought tears to both mother and daughter's eyes.

Jim knocked on the door. Lanie said, "Who is it?"

"It's the father of the bride. I have Katie's bouquets along with the bridesmaids." Jim replied.

"Enter then." Lanie quipped.

Seeing his beautiful daughter made him smile and choke up. "You look so much like Jo did when we married." Jim was having trouble speaking at the moment.

"Thank you, daddy. I love you and mom so much. I will love Rick forever." Kate was sobbing softly.

Lanie quipped, "Girl don't you dare mess up your makeup."

"I'll try not to." Kate smiled.

Rick looked at his mother with a nervous twitch on his lips. "Mother, can you fix this damn tie?"

"Sure thing kiddo. What are you so nervous about?"

"Kate is so perfect and extraordinaire and I'm a nobody."

"She is lucky to be marrying my handsome son. The best man in the world."

Rick and his groomsmen assembled at the gazebo. Jenny and Lanie walked the aisle next each smiling at their significant other. Jim took Kate's arm to walk her down the aisle. Jo and Martha cried happy tears for their children.

The priest asked, "Who gives this woman in marriage?"

"Her mother and I do." Jim responded.

Jim gave Kate a kiss on the cheek then place her hand in his. He then joined Jo as their baby said her wedding vows to the man she would love forever.

Rick and Kate repeated their vows, then placed their rings on each other. Being pronounced man and wife was the sweetest music to their ears. Kissing passionately got a few laughs and catcalls from the group.

Sitting at the reception table resting for a few minutes was enjoyable. The happy couple made their way to the table for some of the finger foods. Toasts were made by all involved in the wedding.

Rick stood to make his champagne toast, "Kate you have made me the happiest man alive. I now get to call you my beautiful extraordinaire wife. I will love you, always."

Kate stood making her champagne toast, "Rick you have made extremely happy. I found my one and done for the rest of my life. I love you with my heart always. I get to call you my amazing husband."

Kate and Jim shared their father and daughter dance, while Rick and Martha shared their son and mother dance. Swirling around the dance floor in her dress was like a dream. Switching partners, Rick kissed Kate while she laid, her head on his shoulder. Kate was having trouble believing this was real.

Kate asked, "Rick is this real?"

"Yes, my bride."

Jim danced with Johanna, while Martha was dancing with Kate's uncle Stan. The music was soft and sweet. Several friends wanted to dance with the bride and groom. After dancing for a while Rick and Kate cut the cakes feeding each other a bite of each. Neither liked the idea of smashing cake in the other's face.

Sitting at their table talking to their parents, the couple just smiled. Kate looked at her mother for guidance. Jo said, "Kate you may want to leave and go throw your bouquet and let Rick toss the garter."

"You lovely single ladies gather round; Kate is fixing to throw her bouquet." Rick was saying while clinking his champagne glass. Lining up to catch it, Lanie and Jenny made sure to be in the front row.

Rick said, "On the count of three…one, two, three." Kate threw her bouquet and it went straight to Lanie's hands. Lanie squealed very happily.

Kate said, "Single men gather round for the garter toss." Kate sat in a chair, while Rick raised her gown to find that beautiful long thigh with her garter. Several cat calls and a few whistles later had Kate blushing red. Taking his teeth he gently pulled the garter down her long silky leg, causing goosebumps on her skin.

Kate said, "On the count of three…one, two, three." Rick shot the garter in the air. Javi was the lucky recipient of the garter groaning about it.

Rick and Kate found their parents to say goodbye and thank them for the wedding and reception. The guests noticed them hugging each parent while gathering up their things. Birdseed was being thrown toward the happy couple as they exited the building.

Climbing in the limo, Rick and Kate relaxed with a glass of champagne. "Kate, have I told you lately that I love you?"

"Most definitely. I love you so much more than life itself."

The limo sped away to the Paradise Wind Resort. Rick and Kate climbed out walking to the reception desk for the bridal suite key. Kate was happy to be carried by her husband over the threshold. She just smiled while ogling him in his tux. She spoke, "Mr. Castle, you look yummy in your tux."

He laughed while she inserted the card key in the lock. "Mrs. Castle, you look divine in your wedding gown." Kate's eyes became shy as she buried her face in his chest.

"No use in denying it." Rick kissed her while thinking about the next step to come.

Rick carried her bridal style into the suite kicking the door shut behind him. Sitting Kate down on the bed, he saw the bed covered with rose petals. He reached for the champagne bottle opening it letting the foam spill over the top. Taking the glasses, they clinked them together toasting to the future. Feeling nervous about the next step, Rick held her in his arms stroking her back while whispering words of love. Kate turned in Rick's arms smiling at her sexy husband.

"Rick, I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"I stopped the pill about a month before our wedding."

"Why?"

"I want a baby."

"I thought you wanted to wait a year or two."

"I changed my mind. I love you with all of my heart."

"Does this make you love me any less?" Kate asked nervously.

"No."

Rick began to unbutton Kate's gown. Kate said, "Babe, be careful with the buttons. I want our daughter to wear this gown when she gets married."

He was thinking her gown would look better on the floor. While undoing the buttons and slowly unzipping the gown his breath hitched. Seeing Kate in a sexy white lacy bra, a very skimpy lacy thong with garter belt set. Coughing Rick was left standing there gazing at his beautiful bride. Sliding her gown off her shoulders, letting it pool on the floor. Kate stepped out of it, while Rick hung it on a hanger.

Pulling her close to his body, Rick reached behind her back unclasping her lacy bra, she gasped while letting it fall to the floor. His eyes would be dark cobalt blue looking at her beautiful pink breasts before she could react to the attention being paid to each one, he had slid her thong down her long luscious legs.

Kate stated in a sultry voice, "Mr. Castle you definitely have too many clothes on. Let me help you with your coat."

"Thank you very much, Mrs. Castle."

She took his coat off his shoulders hanging it on the chair, unbuttoned his crisp white shirt, then lowered her hands to unzip his trousers. Rick watched in fascination at the attention paid to her undressing him. Her hazel eyes darkened to an emerald green with lust and want. She saw the black silk boxers with red hearts he had worn today. She giggled while moving her hand to finish sliding them down his muscular legs.

His hard arousal sprang from his boxers standing at attention, gave her quite the thrill. Licking her lips with anticipation of making love was written on her face. Standing there in their naked glory, he picked her up and carried her to the bed. Laying her down gently, he climbed on the bed next to her. This was the first time for either to make love and experience the wonderful fulfilling feeling of an all too consuming orgasm.

Rick started with slow kisses from her lips to her most sacred intimate parts of her glorious body. He landed his mouth on her perky pink rosy nipple, while his hand fondled with the other one. Setting the pace for an all-night love fest that was just coursing through their veins. Sliding his mouth lower to her abdomen and lower to her silky thighs was getting the reactions he had dreamed of forever.

Dipping his mouth and tongue into the valley of hot molten lava, slicked with desire he continues lapping up her sexual desire while slowly inserting his finger in her. Kate was mewling with such pleasure she went all white in her eyes. Breathing rapidly from the huge orgasm rippling through her body was worth the wait.

"Rick, I just want you to do that one more time."

He was saying, "I am very happy to satisfy your every desire. Was it worth the wait?"

"Yes. Please do it once again. I can't get enough of you."

"Just wait until we actually have sex."

"I want it now. I want you to teach me."

"Patience my dear wife. Let the lessons begin."

"You are driving me wild with anticipation."

"Ready for me to teach you?"

"Stop stalling and start teaching."

With that command, he placed his manhood at her hot entrance pushing into her slowly. She felt a little friction and discomfort, seeing it in her eyes Rick stopped letting her catch her breath.

He asked, "Do you want me to stop?"

"No, I just need to adjust to your size."

"Ok. He stilled inside of her for a few minutes."

She moved her hips for him to continue on. It was silky warm and sensual from beginning to end. He thrust into her with all the gentleness he could muster. Both were nearing their climaxes when they went over the edge. Enjoying the new sensation of their first time as lovers and husband and wife. She choked with all the emotion of finally capturing this sexy wonderful man as her own.

Learning the ways of love was so much more than just sex. To her, it was making love with a unique blend of body and soul. Needing more from Rick, she took her mouth and started teasing his manhood with her licking and sucking.

Rick was groaning with the sensation saying, "Kate you are magical with your tongue."

"Thank you for the compliment."

"Where did you learn to do that?"

"I read books and had friends tell me stuff."

"Keep it up. I think I am going to shoot my hot lava in your mouth."

"Alright. I am so ready for this."

Letting his manhood shoot in her mouth, she swallowed it tasting the salt.

"Babe are you ready for round two?"

"Spread your long legs and let me pleasure you once again with another lesson." Rick was anticipating it.

Pushing into her once again they found their rhythm very quickly. It was such an experience. After several rounds of sex, they were cuddled together kissing and laughing.

Rick said, "Goodnight my love."

Kate said, "Goodnight my love." Snuggling into his side resting her head on his chest. Setting the alarm for 7:00 am so they could meet up with everyone for breakfast, they drifted off to dream land.

The Bride and Groom music box is the one I used for my wedding cake topper.

The next chapter will pick up going home and getting ready for the book tour plus Nick and crew.


	17. Chapter 17

Waking from a wonderful night's sleep, Kate starts kissing Rick with little nips at his neck. Slowly opening his blue eyes gazing at the most beautiful woman in the world, his wife. Glancing at the clock seeing that had a couple of hours before meeting the others for breakfast, they were making love and savoring the effects of the feeling.

"Hey, babe we need to shower and dress." Kate was saying.

"I'll wash your back and give you a little shower sex." Rick laughed at that thought.

They were dynamic at learning each other's likes. Washing her hair with cherry scented shampoo, Rick let the scent fill him completely up. Kate washed his back with the loofah and masculine scent of Hawaiian paradise soap. Turning in each other's arms, he lifted her up and swiftly entered her. Giggling with delight, she wanted the thrusting faster and harder. It wasn't long before they were falling over the edge with them climaxing together.

"Baby, I can't believe we just had the best sex." Rick was saying to her.

"Babe, I can't breathe from that wonderful orgasm." Kate was thoroughly sated.

"We need to dress to go meet everyone." Kate stated.

Dressing in her skinny dark black jeans with a red button down shirt, a thin gold belt, wearing her black flats. Whistling at his wife was causing her to blush bright pink. Kate swatted his chest playfully.

He dressed in jeans, with a blue button down shirt leaving the top two buttons opened. Taking a quick glance was all it took to become entangled in a heated kiss.

Pulling away from the kiss was hard. He wanted them undressed and having sex again. She pulled him toward the door. Getting her purse, they went to the lobby waiting on the others to arrive. They heard giggling as the elevator doors opened. Lanie and Jenny were whispering about something.

So Lanie asked, "How was your night?"

Kate was saying, "It was everything I dreamed it would be." She gave Rick the knowing look.

They were waiting on Kate and Rick's parents to arrive next. Jo stepped off the elevator looking for her daughter.

"There you are." Jo said, looking at Rick and Kate.

"Here we are." Kate just giggled. "Mom, where's dad?" Kate was searching for him when Jim appeared from the next elevator.

Jo, Jim, and Martha gave the newlyweds good morning hugs and kisses.

"Where are we going for breakfast?" Jenny and the gang were asking.

"Sloppy Joe's Café. Marge will be happy to see us all one last time." Martha was saying.

Loading up in the cars everyone arrived at the café for breakfast and coffee.

Marge greeted them with a smile and hug. "How are the newlyweds this morning?"

Rick said, "We're fine. How are you dear?"

Marge replied, "Tired and ready for a break. What can I get everyone to drink?"

The reply was unanimous coffee with sugar and creamer, plus water. Taking their seats, the group looked at the menus for breakfast selections. Marge got the coffee pot beginning to fill each cup with rich robust coffee.

"Do you all need a minute to look over the menu?" Marge asked.

"No, I think we are all ready to order." Jim said. "We'll all have bacon, eggs, toast, biscuits, and gravy, please."

The group replied, "Thank you."

Marge said, "You're most welcome."

Eating in silence, the food was enjoyable for everyone. Most at the table had hangovers along with bloodshot eyes from last night's wedding and reception. Looking at the time they finished paying the bill, before heading back to the resort to gather their things and check out. Each suite and room were checked one final time for everything, seeing that nothing was left behind the doors were closed and the elevators were called for.

All the women stood around waiting on their men to pay the bill and bring the car to the front for the porters to load the cars. The cars are packed and ready to roll home. Rick opened Kate's door helping her in the front passenger seat. While the others got in their cars buckling up and driving toward the interstate heading home. Looking at the ocean one last time was satisfying for both.

Kate began singing, "We've Only Just Begun" along with the radio. Rick took a peek at his lovely wife. They couldn't ask for better-traveling weather. Sun was shining, the temperature just right, what could possibly go wrong?

Waiting for their arrival to the loft were hidden cameras with video capability. The traffic was heavy on the parkway, where an accident had occurred. It was stop and go for about two and a half hours until they finally passed the wreck. Hunger began to take over, they pulled off the interstate to eat at a diner. It was a quaint little place with checkered tablecloths, jukebox, and booths. Sitting in the back booth, they decided to just get cheeseburgers, fries, and milkshakes.

The waitress hurried to bring coffee cups and water to the table. She asked, "What can I get you, folks?"

Both said in unison, "Cheeseburgers, fries, chocolate shake for Rick, and a strawberry shake for Kate."

"I'll be right back with your order."

"That was quick. Yeah, I am starving."

While eating, they laughed and talked about their future.

"We must move my clothes and other belongings in the loft sometime this week."

"Yes, we will. Do you need to go get some of your work clothes from your parent's place?"

"We need to stop there for a few items."

"Okay."

No one was aware of the cameras at both places. Kate unlocked, the door noticing the scratches on the knob. Looking around the apartment nothing seemed out of place. Walking to her bedroom and bathroom she began gathering items to take to their new home.

Kate was looking in the closet for her heels when feeling Rick snake his arms around her waist. He pulled her into a hug and started to pull her shirt up.

"Rick, what are you doing?"

"I am having some alone time with my wife." He smiled slyly.

"We can't do that here."

"Why not?"

"This is my parent's home."

"I don't think they will be here for quite some time."

Slowly kissing down her neck to her pulse point, she moaned into his hot kiss. Pulling off her shirt while trying to get her naked was a feat. Accomplishing that left them both panting with hot desire. Rick laid her on the bed slowly licking his way up her silky thighs. She felt him getting closer with his hot breaths.

"Please, Rick touch me and make love to me." That's all it took. Nick and Slim were monitoring the cameras when they saw Kate and Rick making love on her bed.

"Rocky make sure we get stills of them making love." Nick was going to use them for money.

"Sure thing. I hope they keep it going for a little while." Rocky was loving the show.

Keeping the pace going for a little while longer, Rick was whispering to Kate, "Come with me."

"I feel the start of a tsunami hitting me." Breathing rather choppy she moaned and started calling his name rather loudly.

"Rick this feels so good."

"I know. I can't wait to do it again at our home. Hey, let's take a shower in your bathroom and explore the possibilities of shower sex."

"Sound great."

Kate stepped into the bathroom turning on the shower. Rocky was already switching the camera to the bathroom. He took pictures of Kate naked.

"These pictures should fetch a nice amount of money from the tabloids and the internet." Nick was thinking.

Walking into the shower both partners were getting wet and excited. Kate grabbed his manhood holding it in her hand while bending down to give him some lasting shower sex. Rick couldn't stop the feeling of her tongue touching him. Moaning from the contact was desirable and pleasurable at the same time.

She wrapped her legs around his waist while he swiftly entered her. Seeing the desire on her face he thrust in and out letting her feel his wanting. Soon they came together riding out their orgasms. Turning off the water they got out of the shower wrapping the towels around each other.

"I think we need to finish getting what I am taking tonight and leave before my parents get home."

"Alright."

Putting clothes and her toiletries in two suitcases was almost finished. Then they heard the front door unlocking.

Kate froze, "Damn they are home."

Rick was saying, "Relax. We are just going to carry these suitcases to the car."

"They'll know we have been having sex."

"No, they won't."

"Are sure about that?" Kate asked him.

"Pretty sure. Even if they suspect who is going to tell them. Not me."

Walking to the door, Jo saw her daughter and son-in-law carrying two suitcases from her bedroom.

"Need any help with those?" Jo saw the look on Katie's face.

"No, I think we can manage." Kate said, rather quickly.

Loading them in the trunk, Rick went back inside to bid Jo and Jim goodnight.

Kate was hugging her parent's goodbye and saying "Goodnight."

Driving home to the loft felt like an eternity. Traffic was harrowing now of day. Stopping at a red light they saw Gina talking on her cell phone. She was talking to another client about his launch party.

Rick commented, "I wonder who she is talking to?"

"I don't know. I just hope she doesn't see us."

"Me too."

No such luck Gina spotted them and began waving for them to follow her. They followed her to the coffee shop. Rick and Kate decided to take their wedding rings off for now. Upon entering the small café, all three took a seat at a booth near the back.

Gina spoke first, "The bookstores are really excited about meeting you as well as your fans who are doubly excited."

"I can't wait to meet them." Rick was happy about that.

Drinking their coffee and discussing some of the book tour, Kate looked at Rick signaling they needed to get home. Gina saw the smiles on their faces letting her know they were excited about the tour.

Rick said, "Call me with more information later this week."

Gina acknowledged that she would. Saying goodbyes, they left the coffee café heading home. Parking in the underground garage, they got their luggage pulling it to the elevator. I can't believe we are finally home. Eduardo helped them take their luggage up to the loft. Inserting the key in the loft while turning the locking mechanism, Rick and Kate noticed scratches on the door key lock.

"I wonder how these got there?" Rick was questioning.

"I noticed the same marks at my parent's home today." Kate acknowledged.

"Let's see if anything has been touched or missing." Both were anxious to get into the loft.

Rick surveyed the loft not seeing anything out of place or moved. They rolled their luggage into the master bedroom suite. He said, "Welcome to your new home Kate."

Kate was smiling like a Cheshire cat. "I think this will do very nicely."

She wrapped her arms around his waist, then started kissing him with a slow build to a heated passionate exchange of lips crashing into the other. Slipping his hand under her shirt, he could feel the way her nipples were hard and ached with need. Nick and Slim were watching the cameras in Rick's loft when the red led light signaled someone was in the bedroom.

Watching as the two were undressing each other with clothing being slung everywhere in the bedroom. Kate's bra and panties landed on the chair beside the bed. The rest of the clothes on the bed and floor. Standing there naked they moved to the bed for some much-needed sex. Starting with his mouth kissing her lips moving down her neck, then his favorite place her breasts.

Kate was nipping at his neck slowly working her way down his torso to his manhood paying attention to lick and suck on it. She was learning to do the things of pleasure to him. Meanwhile, Nick and Slim were taking pictures to sell to the tabloids and internet for major money.

Laying in the bed, "Kate this just keeps getting better and better with each round." Rick was panting after their third round.

"Rick, I hope that this is pleasing to you." Kate's breath was still choppy from the delicious workout.

Getting up from the bed, they headed to the shower to get clean. "Want to wash my back, babe?"

"You know I do."

"Well, follow me."

Stepping in the shower both were feeling sated and happy as larks. Rick was letting his talented hands linger a little longer on her sensitive spot.

"Babe, show me again how much you love me."

Picking her up he thrust into her once more eliciting a pleasurable moan. Finishing with a loud pleasurable shout of Rick's name on her lips was worth everything they had done that day.

"I think we need to get out and get ready for bed. I have to be at work in the morning."

"Let me dry you off sweetheart."

"Sounds like a good plan. No funny business."

"Why not? There is no fun if I can't get you in the mood before, bed."

"We will get in the mood after dinner."

"We'll have wine along with a delicious dinner tonight."

Dressing in their clothes for dinner was rather hard. Hands wanted to roam over each other's body.

After dinner, the couple dressed for bed. Saying goodnight with kisses and hugs. They cuddled in each other's arms. Bright and early next morning, Rick's phone was ringing off the hook. Groaning he answered it, "Hello."

"Mr. Castle, this is Sherry, Ms. Cowell's assistant. She needs you to come to Black Pawn to go over the itinerary for the tour."

"Give me about an hour and I will be there."

"That will be fine. Thanks for coming in on such a short notice."

"You are welcome. What can I do for you?" Rick was asking.

Rick got out of bed heading to the bathroom. Kate reached out to kiss Rick. Kate got out of bed heading to the shower. Seeing her turning on the water did wonders for Rick's ego. He decided to have some shower sex with Kate before either left the loft.

Gina was busy at her desk deciding for the book tour. She had called, all the hotels to book a suite for her and Rick. Little did she know Kate would be traveling with them

Sherry buzzed Gina telling her Rick was here.

"I'll be there to escort Mr. Castle to my office in a few minutes." Gina answered.

"Yes, ma'am. Mr. Castle would you like something to drink while you wait for Ms. Cowell?"

"A coke, please." Rick was looking around the lobby area. It had marble floors with brass plated fixtures on the elevator panel.

"Here is your Coke." Sherry handed him the coke.

"Thank You." Rick answered. He heard the elevator ding alerting the arrival of the car.

"Mr. Castle it is nice to see you. Thank you for coming in for this last-minute meeting."

"Your welcome. You can call me Rick. It's nice to see you also."

Gina told him, "You, can call me Gina."

Rick was thinking how to break the news of his marriage to Kate. "I need to tell you about Kate and I. We got married a few days ago."

Gina began coughing and choking on her water. "Why the rush? Did you have to get married?"

Rick's statement sent shock waves through her body. "No, we didn't have to get married. We just wanted to because we love each other very much."

The walk to her office was a little uncomfortable for both. Reaching the office, she offered him a chair to sit in. Gina began with the details of the book tour.

"The first stop is in San Francisco, we will check in at the Hilton, then off you go to two bookstores to sign books, autographs and a reading from the book. Then have two breaks. You will then go to the hotel to get ready for the party to meet your fans."

"I will be ready for that. How many cities for this book tour?"

"8. You will have two days off to sightsee the city."

"Okay. Is there anything else, I should be made aware of?"

"No."

"Thank you for the update. I will be ready for this tour."

"Okay." Gina was fake smiling thinking that this was going to be one of the toughest book tours of her career.

Rick didn't notice Gina frowning when he left her office. Gina's eyes were misty from the news her new client had gotten married. Walking out of the building, Rick headed to Remy's for some lunch. Kate was taking her lunch break to meet him there.

Seeing her made him all warm and fuzzy inside. "Hey, beautiful."

"Hi, handsome." Kate places a kiss on his lips. "I have missed you all morning. Did you get everything taken care of at Black Pawn?" Kate was curious.

"Yes, Gina gave me my itinerary for the tour. I have two days to go sightseeing in the city. I don't think she was happy about us getting married."

"That's too bad for her."

"She'll get over it, I hope."

"I can't wait to see San Francisco again." Kate happily replied. "Let's order lunch, I have to be back in an hour."

Rick asked, "What looks good to you?"

"I think I'll have the cheeseburger, fries, and strawberry milkshake." Was Kate's order.

"I'll have the cheeseburger, fries and chocolate milkshake." Rick stated.

"Rick, do I need to get a dress for the parties?"

"Yes. Why don't we go shopping after you get off work?"

"Sounds great."

"Rick what kind of dresses will I need for these functions?"

"I am not sure. I know for the book signing you could dress casually."

"I will get something that fits perfect and looks cool at the same time."

"You always look cool to me, Kate. That is why I love you so much."

"Thank you, babe. I do my best."

Polishing off their lunch, she looks at her watch. "Babe, I have to get back to work."

"Alright, I will meet you outside to go shopping for your dresses."

"See you then, Rick I love you."

"Kate, I love you." Giving each other quick kisses, they parted ways.

Working the rest of the day on the case with Martin Walls, they were getting the details ready for the court.

Martin asked, "Kate when are you going out of town?"

"In two weeks Rick and I leave for San Francisco."

"I believe we will be ready for the trial by then."

"I hope so. I know you will do a wonderful job on this trial Martin."

"Thank you for your confidence in me."

"You're welcome. I have heard wonderful things about you."

"I have heard great things about you as well." Kate blushed at that compliment.

Putting the finishing touches on the case for tonight, they said goodnight. Kate walked to the elevator pushing the down button. She was smiling knowing Rick was waiting on her. She saw him sitting in the lobby looking at a magazine when she walked up to him. Looking up to see her, brought a smile to his face. He saw several men giving her a leering eye.

"I see that the men still know a beautiful woman when they see one." Rick was happy to tell her.

Kate blushed pink at that remark. "The only man I want eyeing me is my handsome husband."

Kissing each other was all they cared about at the time. "You ready to go dress shopping?'

"Yes, what shops are we going to?

"Some of the best shops in New York."

"I don't want to spend too much money."

"We won't I promise."

Stopping at Neiman Marcus, Kate found a lovely black cocktail dress that hugged her curves in just the right places. When she came out to show Rick his breathing rate stopped.

"Kate, I don't know that I will let you wear that to the book launch party!"

"Why not?" Kate looked at Rick very seriously.

"I will have to fight all the men off with a stick."

"You don't know that."

"I do."

"I guess I want to get it."

"We are getting that dress. I want you to be the best-dressed woman there at the party."

"Let me continue to browse through these dresses looking for others to wear."

"I will help you look for some dresses that will stop men and women in their tracks."

"Thanks."

"First what colors do you have in mind? Second what style dress do you favor? Third what length of skirt do you prefer?"

"Colors are easy, red, gold, black, green, blue, and purple. Something with flair. Just above the knee. Does that help narrow it down for you?"

"Yes, it does."

Trying on a few more dresses, Kate was satisfied with her purchases. Getting them rung up along with the new shoes and purses, the grand total came to $1500.00. They decided to head home for the evening. Rick just smiled every time women and men were looking at them. His heart swelled with pride at the attention being paid to Kate. He knew she looked absolutely stunning in everything she wore.

Hailing a cab, Rick helped Kate get in with all her purchases. "Thank you, babe, for my dresses, shoes, and purses."

"Always." Giving the cab driver their address, they were headed for home.

Rick and Eduardo helped Kate out of the cab. "Let me take some of these Mrs. Castle." Eduardo was saying.

"Thank you, but I think we can manage." Kate smirked.

"It's no problem. I enjoy helping out people." Eduardo was smiling at Kate.

Taking the purchases, Rick called for the elevator. Upon hearing the ding of the bell signaling the car had arrived, they stepped in and pushed the button for the fifth floor.

"It feels good to be home." Rick said.

"I agree with you. I am so hungry." Kate's stomach began to growl.

Stopping outside the loft they noticed the scratch marks on the door knob. Rick told Kate to not touch anything in case they had been burglarized.

"I won't."

Walking in Rick didn't notice anything out of place. They took their purchases to the master bedroom suite.

"What do you want me to fix for dinner?" Rick was thinking something quick and simple.

"Whatever sounds good to you." Kate wouldn't complain about whatever was fixed.

"How about a grilled cheese and tomato soup? Rick was saying.

"Sounds perfect."

Kate walked into the bedroom undressing as she went, through the office. "Hey babe, I'm going to take a shower. Want to join me?"

Upon hearing want to join me, Rick took off running to the bathroom shedding clothes as he went. "How could I ever refuse such a request as this?"

Entering the bathroom and switching on the lights, one of the bulbs burned out. Kate was looking at the bulb when she saw something shining in between the fixtures.

"Rick, what is this?" Kate asked being concerned.

"I don't know. Let me take a closer look." Rick looked at it to see if he could determine what it was.

"I will get the step ladder." Kate brought the step ladder in the bathroom.

"Thanks." Rick climbed up on the first step looking directly into the camera's lenses.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Kate, we have a big problem."

Kate looked up at him with a question on her face. "What is the problem?"

"Someone has installed a camera in the master suite bathroom. Hey, I think one was installed in the bedroom, also."

"Are you sure?"

"100 percent sure. Look right here in the picture of the lion."

"Oh, boy. I wonder when it was done?"

"Had to be when we went to New Jersey to get married."

"I think we need to check the rest of the loft. I saw some scratches on my parent's front door. I think we need to have them look in their loft to see if cameras are installed illegally."

Rick told her, "Call your parents to alert them. Then call the police to have them come inspect this and file a police report."


	18. Chapter 18

"Will do." Kate dialed her mom on the cell phone. "Mom, I need you and dad to investigate the loft looking for camera's that have been installed."

"What? Why would you think cameras would be installed in your loft?"

"Because, we found two installed in our loft."

"Jim, we need to check all the rooms in the loft for hidden cameras."

"Alright. I found one in Kate's bedroom and bathroom. Not anywhere else in the loft."

"Kate, have you called the police?" Jo asked concerned for her daughter and son-in-law's safety.

"Not yet. I will as soon as I hang up from talking to you." Kate's answer was shaky. Hanging up from talking to her mom, Kate dialed Javier's cell phone.

"Hello" Javi answered.

"Javi this is Kate Beckett-Castle."

"Kate, what's the matter?" Javi was concerned about her tone.

"We need you to come to the loft." Kate was crying on the phone.

Javi put his cell on speaker so Kevin could hear the conversation. "Kate, slow down and tell us what is happening?"

"Someone installed cameras in the loft while we were in New Jersey." Kate was practically sobbing again.

Kevin said, "Hang on Kate, we are on our way. Don't touch anything in the rooms with the cameras."

Rick took Kate's phone and spoke with Kevin and Javi. "We won't touch the cameras lenses. But we have touched things in the bathroom and master bedroom."

They walked into the living room to wait on Javi and Kevin to arrive. Both were racking their brains trying to figure who did this and why. Kate started thinking back on recent events in her life. Rick was thinking about recent events in his life.

Nick was editing the still pictures when his phone began to ring. "Hello!"

Nick's boss called for an update on the photos. "Do you have the photo's ready to distribute?"

"Yes."

"Good. Little missy won't know what hit her."

"I know. Neither will the doctor."

"I'll be there to pick up the pieces of his broken heart." After saying that comment. Nick's boss hung up the phone.

Espo and Ryan arrived at Castle's loft. "So what evidence do you have so far supporting a break in of your loft?" Ryan asked Castle.

"We noticed scratches on the front door lock." Kate told them.

"While we were in the master bathroom a bulb blew out and I noticed this camera in the middle of the light fixture." Rick was explaining this to both Ryan and Espo.

Walking into the master bathroom, they saw the camera in the middle of the light fixtures. Kate was still upset about the camera being installed in the master bedroom and bathroom. Sensing discomfort for Kate, Rick took her to the living room while the detectives investigated the incident. Espo and Ryan kept looking at the camera. Espo called, Tori to help them track where the camera's signal was coming from.

"Espo it will take me some time to get that information to you." Tori was stating a fact.

"I will advise them to stay somewhere else while we work on this." Espo was trying to hide his anger from Ryan, Kate, and Rick. All of them picked up on this. Kate told Javi and Kevin that her mother and father found two cameras installed in their apartment.

Javi asked, "Where were they installed at?"

Kate said, "My bedroom and bathroom."

"That tells me that someone is trying to get pictures of you Kate." Was Javi's comment.

"Why me? I haven't done anything to warrant this kind of attention." Kate was perplexed by this statement.

"Who knows why these things happen to good people." Kevin was stating that for a fact.

Rick called, the Four Seasons to book a room for him and Kate. "Should I book a room for your parents too?" Kate answered, "Let me call my mom and see what they want to do."

Kate dialed her mom's phone. Jo answered, "Hello."

"Hey mom, have the police been to your place yet?" Kate was curious.

"They are just arriving."

"Alright. Rick wanted to know if you and dad wanted us to book a room for you at the Four Seasons."

"Let me ask your father. Jim, do you want Katie and Rick to book us a room at the Four Seasons for tonight?"

"Yes. We will see them when we get there."

"Katie tell Rick go ahead and book us a room."

"Sure thing mom."

Rick was still on the phone with the Four Seasons, when Kate said, to book her parents a room also.

He asked, about a suite with two bedrooms.

"We have the honeymoon, bridal, executive, and presidential suites." Carla told him.

"I'll take the executive suite."

"May I have your name please?" Carla asked.

"Richard Castle."

Carla wanted to know if he was the author? "Are you the author?"

"Yes." Carla felt her smile widen at the prospect of meeting him.

"We will arrive in about two hours." Rick was telling her.

"The suite will be ready for your arrival." Carla was wondering who he was bringing with him.

"Kate let your mother know the suite will be ready when they arrive." Rick was getting the information to pass on to his in-laws.

"Will do. Mom, Rick said, the suite will be ready when you get there."

"Tell them it is booked under Richard Castle."

"Mom. The suite is booked under Richard Castle."

"Thank you both."

"You are most welcome. Mom I need to get off the phone. I'll see you at the suite."

"Bye honey."

Rick and Kate were told to pack a bag for a couple of days. Javi explained, that they wanted the loft vacant so they could closely examine the cameras. Tori will be looking at everything trying to figure out who did this to you, Kate.

Kate asked, a few questions, "Will you all be looking at my parent's place as well?"

"Yes, was Ryan's answer. We will have Tori looking at the cameras to see if they are in the same band."

Feeling satisfied with this answer Kate curled into Rick's side for comfort.

"CSU is going to be taking the cameras down to get the information on them. They will also dust them for fingerprints." Espo told them.

Rick wanted to know if it was alright for them to pack an overnight bag. Sure, just don't touch the cameras. We won't trust me.

"Kate, let's go pack our overnight bags." Sounds great to me Kate replied.

"Rick, I need to get some clothes for work tomorrow, plus my makeup, and other essentials."

"I will gather what we need for the bathroom, while you get the clothes from the bedroom." Rick looked at her while walking into the bathroom. Kate gathered all the items and placed them in the overnight luggage. "I am finished in here Rick."

"Same for me." Let's speak to Javi and Kevin before we leave."

"Hey guys, we are leaving for the Four Seasons. Will you make sure the loft is locked after you leave?"

"Yes. We are posting a guard outside your loft tonight."

"Thanks."

Going to the parking deck, they put their luggage in the trunk of the Mercedes. Rick held the door for Kate to get in on the passenger side. She thanked him with a kiss. Getting in on the driver side, he started the engine. Pulling out of the deck Rick turned right on Broome street. We will use the valet parking for tonight. Pulling into the valet parking lane, they exited the car while their luggage was being put on a dolly to be taken to their suite. Walking to the check in desk they were greeted by Carla, a young good looking black haired beauty with crystal blue eyes.

"Hello. Welcome to the Four Seasons."

"Thank you. We have a suite reserved for Castle." Kate told her.

"Yes. May I see some ID please?"

Kate pulled out her billfold to show Carla her license.

"Thank you, Ms. Beckett."

Kate stated, "I am actually Mrs. Richard Castle."

Carla's smile kind of turned down into a frown. "Oh, I see."

Rick was outside waiting on Jo and Jim to arrive. Pulling up to the valet parking, they exited the car while the porter unloaded their bags. Thanking him they gave him a nice tip.

Rick asked, "Did you have a nice drive here?"

"Yes." They both replied.

Walking into the lobby, Kate greeted her parents with a hug. Rick shook Jim's hand and kissed Jo on the cheek. Kate let Rick go finish checking them in.

"Babe, I think Carla wants an autograph from you."

"I can do that."

"Mr. Castle, thank you for staying at the Four Seasons."

"You are welcome. I need to finish checking all of us in."

"Here are the pass keys to the room and the elevator. Mr. Castle, may I have your autograph in my book, please?"

"My pleasure. Here you are. Thank you for reading my book."

Entering the elevator Rick inserted the card key to punch the floor for the suite. Arriving at the suite, all were amazed at how big it was. Rick decided he and Kate would take the room on the right, while Jim and Jo took the left. They decided to order Chinese from The China Wok King. Waiting for the food to arrive, they unpacked their luggage for the night.

Kate was thinking about who was behind the cameras being installed in the loft and her parent's loft.

"Rick, I can't come up with any ideas of who did this to us and my parents." Kate was saying to him while unpacking.

"Baby, we will get to the bottom of this, I promise you." Rick was trying to calm Kate down.

"I trust you with all my heart." Kate let him know with a big kiss.

Finishing unpacking they went into the Living room to wait on the food and her parents to join them.

Sitting on the couch cuddled together, Rick and Kate were sharing a kiss, when they heard umm behind them. Jumping apart like high school teenagers, they were looking at her parents both laughing at the couple.

"Mom, dad don't sneak up on us like that." Kate was totally embarrassed turning a rather bright shade of red. Seeing how the couple were very much in love was enough for Johanna and Jim. Johanna was smiling very big and happy for her daughter. Thinking how wonderful they looked together. Hearing a knock on the door, Rick answered it.

"Here you go." Rick paid for dinner and gave the delivery boy a nice tip.

"Thanks, man."

"You're welcome."

Sitting the cartons on the counter each person grabbed one and started eating. Kate enjoyed her Thai Pad, while Rick was eating Moo Shoo Pork, Johanna grabbed the Chicken Chow Mein, Jim was eating General Tso. Not a word was uttered during dinner. Finishing dinner, they all started to discuss the strategy for finding out who is behind the camera incident.

Rick said, "Let's make a list of everyone who would gain from this situation."

Kate said, "I agree with you."

Taking a piece of paper, each wrote the names of people who they thought would be behind this.

Kate listed Josh, Will, Tom, and Gina. Rick asked, "Why Gina?"

Kate replied, "She is always giving my ruggedly handsome husband the eye."

Rick was telling Kate, "I know you think she is after me. I have let her know, in no uncertain term that I am off limits."

Kate looked happy with that bit of knowledge. She leaned in to kiss him passionately. This earned an um from her parents. Both ducked their heads hiding their blushes.

"Katie that type of behavior is restricted to the bedroom." Johanna was telling her.

"Okay. Mom, we get it." Katie was hiding her smirk.

Rick made a list of people who might want to hurt his beautiful Kate. Meredith, Nick, Katarina, and Marisol. He couldn't think of Katarina and Marisol wanting to hurt Kate. Talking with Jim and Johanna about this was hard on him. He loved his beautiful Kate with all his heart. I haven't done anything to cause this kind of attention to her. Jim said, "Son, I know you didn't do anything to hurt Katie."

"I just feel so guilty for someone going after her."

"Don't worry. We will get to the bottom of this."

Rick said, "Let's sleep on it tonight."

Kate was looking at her mother, with questioning eyes. "I am ready when you are."

"Goodnight mom and dad."

"Goodnight Rick and Katie."

Each walked into their rooms, Kate turned in Rick's arms kissing him very heatedly.

"I want you so bad right now Rick." Kate made sure he knew her desires for him.

Rick picked Kate up and twirled her around.

"Kate, I want you in so many ways. I love making love to you." Rick was happy and smiling.

He began by unbuttoning her shirt slowly letting it hit the floor, then he reached behind her and unclasped her bra watching it fall to the floor, next thing were her blue jeans and her lacy thong. His heart rate shot up quick. Kate pulled his shirt over his head while unzipping his jeans and pushing them down his muscular legs, his navy boxers were next to hit the floor. This allowed his arousal to be free getting Kate's attention.

Kate asked, "Rick make love to me."

Rick told her, "I have been wanting to all night."

"Show me."

"I will. Do you still want to make a baby?"

"Yes. I want to have your child."

Rick laid Kate on the bed, starting with slow kisses from her lips to the most intimate parts of her body. He kissed her breast, then suckled on the right while tweaking the left with his hand. Kate was in heaven from the feeling of excitement running through her veins. Next, Rick worked his way down to her thighs, lapping up the juices flowing from her.

Rick started sucking the juices and moving up closer to her. He lined up at her entrance and entered her slowly while she adjusted to him, she gave him a nudge wanting more of him. The feeling of ecstasy was coursing through their veins. Slowly thrusting in and out both were nearing their climaxes. Kate bit her lip to keep from shouting Rick's name.

"Rick, that is the best love making we have ever had." Kate was breathless.

"Kate, my love I do believe you are right." Rick was breathless, as well.

Holding each other close, they kissed and drifted off to sleep. Both were unaware of the firestorm fixing to hit the internet and tabloids. One Doctor was going to be in a hell of a lot of trouble when the NYPD and Kate Beckett-Castle was through with him.

Nick was busy posting the pictures on the web and in the tabloids. His boss called, again to congratulate him on a job well done.

Nick asked, "When will I be getting paid for all my trouble?"

Boss answered, "Soon, very soon."

"I want to see the Doctor explain, to Kate how his fingerprints were left at her loft and her parents loft."

"That should be hard for him to explain." Nick was getting nervous talking to the boss.

While CSU was going over both loft's they found fingerprints on the cameras. Dusting the prints so they could be transferred to tape, was time-consuming. Gathering all the evidence for the NYPD's case was almost complete. Finished gathering evidence the detectives closed and locked the lofts doors.

Next morning Rick woke Kate up with tender kisses and hands wandering over her body.

"Good morning beautiful." Rick flipped them over so Kate was on top.

"I've never been on top before. I'm nervous." Kate looked in his eyes.

"Baby, just try it. If I hurt you, I'll stop." Rick was reassuring her.

Sliding down on his hard arousal, she felt all kinds of emotions. Rick gently thrust up into her. While letting her adjust to his size. She squeezed her muscles to let him know she liked it very much. Kate moved up and down with ease. Rick felt her orgasm building. His was right there with hers. She was going white behind her eyes. Kate bit her lower lip to keep from screaming his name…again. Rick told her to hold on for the ride of her life. They both climaxed together breathing heavy.

"Rick, do you think we made a baby?" Kate wanted to know his opinion.

"Baby, I don't know. I hope we did." Rick wanted her to be happy.

"I guess, I need to shower and get ready for work."

"Do you want some company in the shower?"

"Yes. I love it when you wash my back and shampoo my hair." Kate smirked telling him that.

"Is that all you like?"

"No. I love shower sex with you." Kate happily replied.

Stepping into the shower with Kate, Rick pinned her up against the back wall kissing her neck working his way to her perfect rosebud nipples. Wrapping her leg around his thigh, her center was at his hard arousal ready to enter for some hot shower sex. The moans coming from both of them was explosive. Finishing showering, Rick asked, "Kate, why don't you call off today?"

"I think Mr. Blasedale will give me the day when I explain the situation."

"I think we will stay here one more night, then go home tomorrow. Does that sound good to you Kate?" Rick hoped it was okay.

"It's fine with me. What about my parents?"

"They can stay, too."

Kate got out the shower towel drying her hair and body. Rick had a look of lust in his ocean blue eyes.

"Jackie the receptionist asked, "Who is calling, please."

"Kate Beckett."

"Hi, Ms. Beckett. Hold for one moment please?"

"Hi, Jackie. That's fine."

"Mr. Blasedale, this is Kate Beckett. Sir, may I have today off? This is an emergency."

"What is going on Kate?"

"Someone broke into Rick's loft while were out of town."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes, sir. We just have to go over the loft with the detectives."

"I will see you tomorrow then. Are your cases up to date?"

"Yes. Thank you so much for today."

Rick took Kate's hand and led her to the bedroom. "Baby, let's get dressed and go for breakfast."

Kate dressed in her skinny black jeans with her beige cardigan sweater. Rick was dressing in his jeans and a deep blue long sleeve shirt, that matched his eyes.

"I'll knock on my parent's room and see if they want to go with us."

Jim answered, "Come in."

"Mom and dad, would you like to go have breakfast with Rick and me?"

"Sure honey. Where are, we going?"

"We were thinking of Fast Track Café."

"Sounds great. We'll be out in a minute."

"Take your time."

Jim and Johanna walked out dressed for the day. Closing the door to the suite, they headed to the elevator. Pushing the down button, the car arrived a few minutes later. Walking to The Fast Track Café, Jim saw the tabloids on display. On further review, he noticed the pictures of Kate and Johanna. He and Rick became enraged with disgust and contempt for the tabloids.

Kate glanced over to see what was causing the scowls on her father and husband's face. Seeing the pictures, she and her mother lost their appetites. Kate began to cry. Rick took her in his arms to give her comfort. Jim was holding Jo. Jo said, "Any idea who is behind this sick twisted game Katie?"

"No mom. When We find out I am going to string the bastard up by his balls!" Kate was very mad and shaking. Rick just held on tight and let her cry.

"I hope that my boss doesn't see these tabloids. It might end my career as a lawyer." Kate started with a hiccup.

Walking to the cafe, everyone decided to just have coffee since losing their appetite for breakfast. Holding the door open for Johanna and Kate, Rick was looking around seeing if anyone was staring at his mother-in-law and wife. Not seeing anyone staring, they went to find a booth to sit at. Amanda, the waitress was a young woman in her late 20's early 30's.

She recognized Richard Castle immediately flashing him a smile and a wink. She totally ignored Kate sitting by him.

"Mr. Castle, may I take your order?"

"Yes. I want coffee with cream, Kate, what do you want?"

"I want a skinny latté with two pumps sugar-free vanilla, please."

"Jim and Johanna what kind of coffee; would you like to order?"

"Jim, I want the breakfast blend black. Jo, I will have breakfast blend with cream."

"I'll be right back with your orders."

"Thank you."

"Fixing the orders another waitress came over to see if she could help."

"Mandy, I have it. Thanks for offering."

"That just isn't fair you get to wait on Richard Castle."

"I know. I wonder who the beautiful brunette is? I know her first name is Kate."

"Why don't you ask?"

"I don't want to be rude."

Amanda brought their coffee with the condiments. "Mr. Castle, is there anything else you need?"

"I think we are good, Thank you."

"May I have you autograph?"

"Who do I make it out too?"

"Amanda."

Amanda, May your days be filled with laughter and sunshine, Richard Castle.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome. Happy to meet a fan."

Hearing the ringing of the bell on the door, everyone looked up. A customer came in looking at Kate and Johanna. He winked, at both women, causing him to get death glares. He decided to sit in the booth behind them. Rick didn't pay him any attention. Not realizing that it was Nick Thomas.

Nick decided to stay inconspicuous much as possible. He ordered breakfast and coffee. While waiting for his breakfast, Nick texted his boss. "Kate and Johanna are at Fast Track Café. Do you want me to pull up the pictures on the internet?"

"No. I don't want you anywhere around when the firestorm hits."

"Alright."

"I will be watching a certain mystery writer to see if he needs any comforting."

"I Will text you later."

"Okay."

Jim, Jo, Kate, and Rick finished their coffee. Rick paid the bill, while Jim left the tip. Rick was looking around the café when he thought he saw Nick Thomas. Nick ducked, his head quickly so Rick couldn't get a good look at him.

Walking back to the Four Seasons, Kate's I-Phone rang. Checking the caller ID, it was Javi calling.

"Hello."

"Kate, we need you at the loft."

"We're on our way."

Johanna's phone began to ring. "Hello."

"Mrs. Beckett, this is Detective Kevin Ryan. I need you to come to your loft."

"Jim and I are on our way."

Kate and Rick arrived about 15 minutes later. Javi greeted them. "We have a possible ID on who is responsible for the cameras."

"Who is it?" Rick wanted to know who was stalking his wife again.

"Dr. Josh Davidson."

"What?" Kate was very shocked with that answer.

"We signed an agreement. He was to never have any contact with me or Rick again."

"His prints are on the cameras."

"It seems that he was the one who put the cameras in both loft's."

Rick didn't think it was the doctor. "I can't see him throwing his career away, by doing something stupid like this."

Kate looked scared. "If it isn't Josh, then who is behind the cameras?"

Javi sat the couple down to explain. "Tori Ellis, the 12th precinct IT tech is going to examine them."

Rick wanted answers badly. "Will she be able to tell where they were bought? Where the signal is coming from?"

Javi said, "Yes. She is good at her job."

Feeling satisfied with the answers, Javi gave Rick and Kate his card. He told them to call tomorrow for the case number. Thanking him, they locked up and headed back to the Four Seasons.

Kevin was answering questions for Jim and Johanna. They were going to prosecute to the full extent of the law. Filing a police report with Detective Kevin Ryan was a huge help in the case. Giving them his card, he told them to call tomorrow for the case number. Saying goodnight, Jo, and Jim left to go back to the Four Seasons.

Detectives Espo and Ryan went back to the 12th precinct to get a search warrant for Dr. Davidson's place of work and his home. They didn't know what to expect from the good doctor. Judge Markway signed the search warrant for the detectives. The detectives and CSU arrived at the hospital and Dr. Davidson's residence.

Josh asked, "What the hell is going on?"

Javi replied, "We are here to search your office then your home for evidence."

"What kind of evidence?"

"Something to connect you to the break-ins at the Castle's and Beckett's lofts."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"We'll see about that."

While searching Josh's office and home nothing was found linking him to the break-ins. CSU did find some e-mails that had pictures of Kate and Jo. But Josh couldn't explain how they got there.

"I didn't visit this website."

"Then how did these pictures get here?" Ryan wanted an answer.

"I can't tell you that." Josh was defending himself to the detective.

"We will be taking your home and office computer to have them both thoroughly examined by our IT Tech."

"I will need a receipt for both computers."

"We will be happy to give you one."

Josh could feel that his day was fixing to go to hell in a handbasket. He couldn't think of any reason the pictures would be on both his computers. He asked "Am I under arrest?"

Ryan responded, "Not yet. You are a person of interest now."

Josh asked, "Can I leave now?"

Javi wanted to know where he was going. Josh simply stated, "I am going home."

"We will have a uniform escort you home. Don't plan on leaving town."

"I'm won't."

"Good,"

Everything was bagged and tagged by CSU then transported to the 12th precinct to be cataloged and put into evidence. Javi and Ryan dreaded making this call to Kate. Knowing how upset she would be seeing the photos of her and Johanna on Josh's computer screen.

Tori began examining the computers to see if they were the source for the cameras. Upon examining them she found that both had a virus embedded on the computer. She installed a device that would contain the virus, so it wouldn't affect the police computers. This device also preserved the home and work computer of Doctor Davidson.

She started looking for links that could put Josh as the mastermind of the photo's being leaked to the media. Finding a link to the cameras on his home computer made him the number one prime suspect,

Tori alerted Javi and Ryan to the links on Josh's computer from his home. The work computer was clean. They released it back to the hospital. So, this means that we can now arrest Josh for the photos being leaked.

Ryan said, "Let's go get him."

Meanwhile, Josh was with nurse Jana. They were having a little roll in the hay. Soon as it was over, they went to the kitchen to fix dinner. Hearing a knock on the door, Jana answered it, to be met by two detectives.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Yes, is Dr. Davidson home?"

"He's in the kitchen cooking."

"Okay." They pushed past her and entered the kitchen. "Dr. Josh Davidson, you are under arrest for video voyeurism."

"Jana call, my attorney. Tell her to meet me at the 12th precinct."

"Alright."

Dr. Josh Davidson was booked into the 12th precinct. He was then fingerprinted and read his Miranda rights.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you? With these rights in mind, do you wish to speak to me?"

Javi finished reading them to Dr. Davidson.

Josh said, "I want my attorney."

Javi and Ryan weren't happy about not being able to question him. They had to obey his request for his attorney.

The desk sergeant asked, "How may I help you?"

"I am Sally Smitherman attorney at law, I am here to see my client, Dr. Josh Davidson."

"May I please see some ID?"

"Here is my license."

"Thank you, Ms. Smitherman."

"You're welcome."

"Take the elevator to the fourth floor. Ask for detectives Ryan and Esposito."

"Okay, thanks."

Arriving on the fourth floor, Sally looked, for the detectives. Seeing two detectives at their desk, she walked over and asked, "Can you direct me to Detectives Esposito and Ryan, please?"

"You found us. How may we help you?"

"I am looking for my client Dr. Davidson."

Until next time…. Thank you, everyone, for the reviews and the follows. Have a Blessed weekend and have a wonderful week. There is a crime called, video voyeurism. Look up the story of Susan Wilson on Google.


	19. Chapter 19

Still Don't own Castle. The show belongs to Mr. Andrew Marlowe.

Chapter 19

Detectives Ryan and Esposito escorted Sally to interrogation room one. Josh sat there waiting for his attorney to arrive. Hearing the door open, he looked to see Sally walking in with the two detectives being led to an interrogation room.

Sally said, "Josh don't say a word until I talk to the detectives." Josh nodded.

Javi and Kevin spoke up at the same time, "He hasn't said anything to us."

Sally asked, "Is that true Josh?"

Josh confirmed the statement, "I didn't say anything, they didn't even ask me any questions. I said, I wanted my lawyer present."

Sally looked at both Ryan and Esposito to start the interrogation.

Javi asked, "Josh did you on occasion stalk Katherine Beckett-Castle?"

Sally said, "Don't answer that."

Javi asked, "Did you ever go to her parents' loft or her husband's loft at any time?"

Sally allowed him to answer.

Josh replied, "I don't know where her parent's loft or her husband's loft is."

Gentleman, "I think this interview is over. Come on Josh." Gathering her things, they left the precinct heading to his loft. Josh and Sally arrived at Josh's loft to be met by Jana. Jana rushed into his arms shaking very nervously. She asked, "What is going on?"

Josh replied, "The police think, I had something to do with the break-ins at the Castle's and Beckett's lofts."

"Did you?"

"No. I don't know where they live. Besides I have you."

Josh tells Jana that he will call her later. He then kisses her goodnight. She gathers her things to head home. Sally tells Josh to get his things and come to her office to discuss the case. In her office, she begins looking at the evidence the police have collected. Josh is sitting there trying to figure out who did this to him. He doesn't realize that it is his so called friend, Nick.

Sally lets out a low whistle while staring at the evidence. Josh looks like "What?"

She tells him some of the evidence is damning to his case.

Josh asks, "What evidence?"

Sally shows him the stalking complaint filed by Katherine Beckett-Castle, Josh says, "That was settled with a meeting at her law firm. We signed an agreement."

Sally wants to see the paperwork. Josh tells her it is in his home office locked in his safe. Bring it next time we meet. Josh says, "Alright." Finishing looking through the file, she finds some of things that the police are looking at specifically.

"I don't like the fact that your home computer has a link to the pictures of Kate Beckett-Castle and Johanna Beckett." Sally is quite concerned.

"I didn't take those pictures or install cameras in either loft." Josh is very vocal about that fact.

Sally is thinking of a strategy for her client. She tells him, not to discuss the case with anyone or talk to the media. Josh agrees with her. Saying goodnight, they both head home.

Meanwhile at the Castle loft

Rick and Kate go back to the loft to pack for the book tour. "Kate are you packing for our two-week trip yet?" Rick wanted to know.

"Yes, I have put my dresses in the garment bag, along with my shoes. I thought about taking that little teddy that you like, but, I'm not sure yet." Kate knew she was teasing him mercilessly.

"I want you to take that. I can have fun taking it off you." Rick was starting to get aroused thinking about the outcome.

"I have packed my suits and shoes in the garment bag. I need to finish putting my casual clothes in the suitcase, along with my boxers, and socks. Then pack my toiletries." Rick is proud of himself.

Kate meanwhile was going through her lingerie drawer getting her new lacy bras and thongs, socks, and shoes, then her casual wear packed in the suitcase. She decided to wear her new deep purple set when they leave for the tour. She went to her jewelry box to retrieve her earrings, necklaces, rings, and bracelets to pack in her jewelry bag. Walking in the bathroom she gathered her toiletries and makeup she was taking on the trip.

"Rick, I think I will take that red string bikini that you like so well. I can wear my purple one piece with the cut outs."

"I don't know if I want you to wear either in public."

"Why? Are you ashamed of my body?"

"No. I just don't want to have to fight off the men that will be ogling you."

"Oh, I understand."

"Kate, I am glad you understand."

She asked, "Rick, what outfit do you want me to wear in the morning?"

"How about your black skinny jeans with your purple silk shirt."

"Alright, I think I will wear my thin gold belt and black flats."

"That will look nice on my beautiful wife."

Each closed their suitcases rolling them to the front door.

"Baby, let's go out for dinner?"

"Rick nothing fancy."

"How about Remy's?

"That will do nicely."

Getting a cab, Rick said, "Take us to Remy's."

"Sure thing."

Arriving, Rick paid the fare saying, "Keep the change."

Walking hand in hand, Rick opened the door for Kate. "Where do you want to sit?"

"Our usual spot."

"Okay. What are you going to have?"

"The usual with a strawberry milkshake."

"I'll make mine a chocolate milkshake."

Finishing dinner, they decided to walk home. The warm night air was refreshing. Stopping at the park, they shared a very wonderful kiss. Rick wanted to swing on the swings. Sitting down on the swings, they were laughing and just enjoying life. Looking at the time, Rick took Kate's hand leading them toward the loft.

Eduardo looked at the newlyweds kissing as they came through the lobby. He said, "Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Castle."

"Good evening." Eduardo came their reply.

Pushing the button for the elevator, they waited for the ding of the bell. Seeing the doors open, Rick and Kate walked to the back. He snaked his arm around her waist, pulling her in for a heated kiss. Hearing the ding of the bell, they exited to the car walking to the loft. She grabbed his waist, while he was putting the key in the lock.

"Kate if you want to go in, let me unlock the door. I can always take you right here."

"I think not."

Opening the door, he pulled her inside, shutting it with his foot. Next thing she knew he pinned her to the door. He had her hands above her head, while kissing her senselessly. Causing her to moan. She looked at him with her bedroom eyes.

She whispered, "Rick take me to bed."

"As you wish my love."

Carrying her to the bedroom, the kisses were very gentle slowly turning to heat. They had a wonderful make out session with all the bells and whistles.

Getting up the next morning at 4:00 am was rough, they only got about three hours of sleep. Rick was yawning something terrible. Kate walked to the bathroom turning on the shower.

"Rick, are you going to join me in the shower?"

Hearing her call, for him to join her in the shower did wonders for his ego. He jumped out of bed running to join her in the shower. She looked at him with her hazel emerald green eyes. His breath caught in his chest. He lifted her in his arms, while she wrapped her legs around his waist. It didn't take them long to finish shower sex with each panting.

Getting out of the shower, both grabbed the fluffy white towels, drying each other off. Kate brushed her teeth, then began putting on her makeup. She didn't need heavy coverage; her skin was so natural and beautiful. Rick brushed his teeth, then shaved his five o'clock shadow off. Dressing for the day, they headed out the door with their luggage and everything else needed for the trip.

Taking the elevator to the lobby, Eduardo met them with a "Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Castle."

Both replied, "Good morning."

"I see you are taking a trip."

"Rick is going on his book tour. I'm just tagging along."

"Have fun." Eduardo said.

"We will try. We'll see you in two weeks."

"Kate, I think the limo is here."

Darryl the limo driver opened the door for them. Gina was sitting in the back waiting for Rick, she was slightly annoyed when Kate got in first.

She asked, "Why are you getting in the limo?"

Kate was more than happy to answer, "I'm going with Rick. We are making this part of our honeymoon."

Gina was very shocked, to say the least, "I thought you had to work."

Kate told her, "No, my boss gave me two weeks off. I wanted to go with Rick."

Gina knew this was going to be a real tough week and book tour. Her plans for seduction just went up in smoke. Rick was smiling at his wife. She always brought joy and love to him. Gina offered them a drink of champagne to toast the success of the book tour. Toasting and sipping the champagne was wonderful. Rick was asking Gina about the check in for the flight. Gina gave him his ticket. Seeing that Kate didn't have a ticket Rick called, the airline to get her a first-class ticket.

Rhonda the agent was more than willing to help. She told him to come to the ticket counter and he could pick up her ticket. Saying thank you, Rick hung up. Kate had a feeling that this was going to be a trip from hell.

Darryl pulled the limo in to the unloading zone. He opened the trunk for the skycap to take their luggage. Rick and Kate were holding hands walking to the ticket counter. Gina was following behind looking at the way they were acting. She couldn't help but feel left out. She had wanted to go on a date with Rick, but, her chances were long gone.

Gina took a seat near one of the lounges, motioning for Rick and Kate to join her. The three were waiting to go board the plane. Making small talk Gina wanted to know what was Kate's career.

"Kate what kind of career do you have?"

"I am a lawyer for Blasedale, White, Johnson, and Smith."

"How long have you worked there?"

"A little over six months."

"What school did you graduate from?"

"Stanford."

"How did you meet Rick?"

"We dated in high school, then all through college. We got engaged the day I graduated."

"Oh, I see." Gina's voice was sad and full of emotion.

Kate could tell that Gina was the type of woman to go after a man and not let him go without a fight.

Kate was thinking that she was fixing to have her hands full. Gina was sizing Kate up and down. She was sure that Kate would not be letting Rick out of her sight. While small talk was made among the three, Gina was very uncomfortable with Kate going on this book tour.

Gina would just have to suck it up and look for someone else to pursue. Kate let it be known that Rick was her husband and she didn't plan on sharing him with anyone, Gina had forgotten to mention to Rick that she had booked them a suite. She knew the upper hand was hers for the time being. Kate would be joining Rick whether Gina liked it or not.

Boarding the plane, the stewardess winked at Rick. Kate just glared at her. They found their seats with no trouble. Rick stored their carryon in the above compartment. Kate turned around to kiss him. She took her seat and buckled up. Rick sat next to her and buckled up his seat belt. The stewardess came around getting drink orders.

"Hi my name is Jacinda, I am your stewardess on this flight. Mr. Castle, what would you like a drink?" She purposely ignored Kate.

"I'll have scotch neat, Kate, what would you like?"

"White wine spritzer with a lemon twist."

"Mr. Castle, would you like to have a drink with me when we land in Las Vegas?"

"I must decline. I don't think my wife would appreciate me going off with another woman. Let me introduce you to my wife, this young lady is Kate Beckett Castle."

"Oh, hi." Jacinda was frowning and felt rejected.

Kate said, "Hi. Nice to meet you."

Jacinda went to the next person to get their order. Gina was sitting behind Rick and Kate. She was thinking of how the situation is going to look at the hotel. She decided to book her a suite next to Rick's when they land in Las Vegas. Several of the stewardesses heard that Richard Castle was on this flight. Each came to see if they could get their book's signed. Being gracious he signed all of them. One stewardess wanted a picture with him. He looked at Kate for some sort of sign. Kate smiled, she nodded her head yes.

Taking the picture, the young lady left after thanking him and asking "Who is the beautiful brunette with you?"

"Kate, she is my wife."

"Nice to meet you, Kate. I'm Sylvia."

"Same here."

Jacinda brought the drinks around to first class. Rick and Kate sipped on their drinks making plans for San Francisco. Finishing their drinks, Kate put her head-on Rick's shoulder. He didn't mind. Knowing how long plane trips could be, she napped for about two hours. Gina sacked out and was snoring rather loudly.

Jacinda gently shook Gina waking her up. Gina looked like she wanted to jump out of her skin. She was told that she was snoring rather loudly. Gina apologized, and went right back to sleep.

Kate was snuggled up to Rick the whole flight. The captain announced on the speaker, they would be landing in Las Vegas in thirty minutes. All the passengers returned their seats up right and buckled the seat belts. The landing was a smooth touch down. Exiting the plane to take another plane to San Francisco, they hurried to the other gate.

Jacinda was saying, "Thank you for flying Delta and come fly with us again." She winked at Castle on his way out of the plane. Kate wasn't impressed with her. Arriving at the other gate, first class could board the plane. Flight Attendant Suzanne greeted the passengers with a "Hello." She recognized Rick Castle immediately, "Thanks for flying American Airlines with us Mr. Castle."

"You're welcome." Rick replied.

Suzanne asked, "Is there anything you need?"

"I believe we can find our seats." Rick pointed to himself and Kate.

Gina was lagging behind them. She had called, the hotel to book her a suite next to Rick's. Waiting for the desk clerk to give her confirmation number, she stood outside the plane. Ronnie came on the line with the number, "Do you have a pen and paper?"

"Yes."

"Here is your confirmation number 65147859."

"Thank you."

Gina boarded the plane. This time she was in front of Rick and Kate. The passengers in first class were seated in their seats. Then Suzanne began taking drink orders.

"Ms. Cowell, what would you like to drink?"

"A glass of champagne, please."

"Okay."

"Mr. Castle, can I get you something, coffee, tea, or possibly me?"

"I will have a scotch neat. My wife, Kate would like a white zinfandel."

Suzanne's smile turned down into a frown, "Your wife? I didn't realize you had gotten married."

"Yes."

"I didn't see the announcement in the paper when you got married."

"We've been married for over a month."

"Congratulations." Suzanne moved on to the next seat.

Finishing the drink orders, she went to the galley to fix them. They settled in for the rest of the flight. Gina was reading over the itinerary for the book tour. Mulling over the fact that she wouldn't be able to add one mystery writer to her stable of bed companions. I guess that I'll just have to shop around.

Relaxing in their chairs, Kate and Rick were holding hands while sharing a long overdue kiss. Suzanne came down the aisle delivering the drinks.

"Here's your drinks Mr. and Mrs. Castle."

"Thank you."

"Will there be anything else for you both?"

"Kate you need anything else?"

"No, I'm fine. Thanks for asking. How long until we land?"

"Forty minutes."

"Okay, thanks."

The captain announced that they were fixing to land. The flight attendant announced on the pa system please put your seats and seat back trays in the upright position and buckle your seat belts. Touching down on the runway, was smooth as velvet.

Suzanne opened the door for the passengers to exit the plane.

Suzanne began with, "Thank you flying American Airlines, have a nice day, to the passengers."

Have a Happy Thanksgiving everyone. Be safe and be careful.


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own Castle or the characters. They belong to Mr. Andrew Marlowe.

Rick and Kate were holding hands walking to retrieve their luggage. Gathering the luggage, they waited on Gina to get hers. Gina gathered hers and started walking towards the exit. She was saying, "The limo should be here to pick us up."

Jason the driver was holding a sign up for Castle.

Rick said, "There's our ride."

Jason loaded the luggage in the limo.

Rick got in first, followed by Kate, then Gina. Gina was still sad she couldn't sit by him. Kate was determined to enjoy this mini honeymoon no matter what Gina had planned. Leaning on Rick's right shoulder Kate felt secure. The ride took about 45 minutes to the hotel. James, the hotel porter came to unload the limo with a dolly.

Rick, Kate, and Gina walked to the desk to check in.

Clara the desk clerk asked, "How may I help you?"

"I'm Rick Castle. I believe you have a suite reserved for me."

"Yes, sir. May I see your driver's license?"

"Certainly." Pulling it out of his wallet, he showed it to her.

"Thank you, Mr. Castle. Will you need one or two card keys?"

"Two, please."

Clara handed one key to Rick and the other to Gina. Gina was pleased that she received the other card key. Kate was standing there looking like she wanted to strangle Gina and Clara.

Rick cleared his throat and said, "Excuse me, Gina isn't my wife, she's just my publisher. Kate is my wife." He told her pointing to Kate.

Clara looked upset for the mistake saying, "I am so sorry, Mr. Castle." She asked, Gina to give her the key back. Giving the key back with a frown Gina turned so Kate wouldn't see her misty eyes.

Gina said, "I have a suite reserved for Ms. Gina Cowell."

Clara asked for her driver's license. Gina pulled out her wallet showing her license. Receiving her card key Gina and the others went to their suites. Gina was lonely without anyone to talk too. She was on a different floor than Rick and Kate. Knowing she would have to talk to him about the morning gave her a smile. Getting on the elevator she went to the lounge for a drink. Hoping to boost her spirits by looking for somebody to have a little fun with for the night.

Rick and Kate decided to go for a swim. Changing into their swim suits, Rick lost his breath when Kate put on her very skimpy red string bikini. He was adoring his wife very much. Kate upped the ante by putting a little extra sway in her hips. This caused Rick's breathing and heart rate to rise. He worried the photographers would be trying to get a picture of them for the paper. Kate asked, "Do you want me to wear my one piece?"

"No. You might want to wear a t-shirt walking to the pool."

"I will. I am wearing this for your eyes only."

Getting into the cool water, they splashed each other laughing. They didn't see any photographers which was a plus sign. Swimming laps in the pool was relaxing and exhilarating for both of them. After swimming for an hour, they decided to head back to the suite to get ready for dinner.

Rick asked, "Do you want Gina to come with us?"

Kate wasn't thrilled with that idea. "Babe, can it just be us tonight?"

"Sure thing."

"Maybe, one day this week we can have lunch with her."

"That will be fine."

Kate called, "Rick you want to shower with me?"

Hearing her call, he was in the shower ready to wash her back and other parts that were very intimate.

Finishing the shower, they dressed for dinner. Kate wore her blue V-neck dress with a cut out back. Her blue Jimmy Choo 5 inch stilettos giving her just the right height to kiss Rick. He was dressed in his navy-blue dress pants with blue button down shirt, leaving top two buttons unbuttoned. He wore a khaki dress coat.

They went to the restaurant that was in the hotel to eat. Gina was coming back from the lounge when she spotted them. She was hanging on the arm of someone she met there. Gina stopped Rick and Kate to introduce her companion Mark Jefferson. Rick just looked at Kate with a shrug, he then shook hands with Mark. Mark was busy holding Gina up, while giving Kate the eye. He spoke to Kate with a sultry voice saying, "Nice to meet you Kate."

"Same here."

Mark asked, "Will I be seeing you around?"

"I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"I am married to Rick. I am not a cheater."

Rick said, "You and Gina have a nice evening. We are headed to dinner. Goodnight."

Arriving at the restaurant, the hostess asked, "Table for two?"

"Yes. We would like an out of the way place, please."

"Sure."

Pulling Kate's chair out for her to sit on. "Thank you, babe."

"Always."

"Kate what looks good to you?" Rick asked as he looked over the menu as the waiter waited to take their order.

"Kate will have the filet mignon medium, with baked potato, and salad. I'll have the T-bone medium with baked potato, salad, and a bottle of red wine."

The conversation was light about Gina and Mark. Rick said, "I have never seen her so drunk acting like a tramp."

Kate laughed at that remark. "Her bed companion sure was leering at me. I just wanted to smack him one good time."

"I noticed that."

"I tried to be a lady."

"I am so glad there wasn't a commotion in the middle of the lobby."

"Thank goodness. I think Gina got the picture that no one will get my husband."

"The same for her companion. I love my beautiful wife."

Finishing dinner, the two went back to their suite for a little one on one time. Kate wanted to change into something naughty for the night. She put her little black lingerie on. Rick looked at Kate with his jaw hanging down. Kate put a little extra sway in her hips for him. Rick wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him.

"Kate, what are you trying to do to me?"

"I have no idea what you are referring to babe."

"You in that black lingerie because it causes my heart to race and certain parts of my body to react."

"Would you like me to take it off?"

"Nope. I believe I will have the pleasure of doing the honors."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Let me slowly kiss and show you all the wonderful delights I have in store for you."

The kiss quickly turned into a heated passion. When the love making was over, they lay in each other's arms savoring the sweet rewards. Kate snuggled up closer to Rick while laying her head on his chest.

"I wonder what it will be like going to Stanford to read an exert from your book tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure."

"I know a lot of young women and men will be there."

"I think I will also read an exert from my newest creation Nikki Heat."

"I bet Gina will have a fit."

Gina called, their room to get information on the dean. Kate was thinking about Dean Webster and how she would love to flirt with the young men. Dean Webster realized that flirting was one thing but, acting upon it was another. She loved her job too much to lose the benefits and money.

"Rick, I'm nervous about tomorrow."

"Why?"

"I remember how the dean likes to flirt with the young men students and faculty."

"I only have eyes for you."

"I know."

"You have me forever."

Rick told Gina that he was reading a passage from Nikki Heat. Gina said, "Okay. We can see how the fans like the new series."

"I am going to introduce my inspiration."

"Oh, I guess that means I get to sit by you."

"Um, no."

"Alright, alright."

"I will be telling the fans that I am married to Nikki Heat. Kate will come on stage with me as my muse, inspiration, and wife."

"I can't seem to stop you. So, I approve."

"Thanks. Goodnight Gina. See you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Rick and Kate."

Ending the call, they snuggled closer kissing and closing their eyes.

The alarm went off way too early for them. Rolling over to silence the alarm, Kate took the opportunity to straddle Rick's hips and start moving in a wicked way waking him up. He groaned until he felt her slide over him whispering in his ear, take me. It wasn't long before they were making love and experiencing their best orgasm. Panting after the fact, she rolled over to go back to sleep.

"Baby, we need to take a shower and dress for the day."

"I am starving."

"We'll eat in the suite then meet Gina downstairs."

"Babe, what should I wear today?"

"How about your dark blue power suit, with your dark blue 4" heels."

"Okay. I love the way you love to dress me."

"Me, too."

Rick called, room service to order bacon, eggs, toast, fruit, and coffee. "We will be full when we get there. I am so glad we only must do this for two hours." Rick was saying.

"Hey, let's walk around campus after the book meet and greet."

"We haven't been here in over a year."

Kissing his wife, they waited for breakfast. Gina was busy getting dressed in her suite with Mark. They ordered breakfast. He was telling her that he was going to be leaving tomorrow morning. Gina was sad but knew she would find another bed mate.

Going to the lobby, Rick and Kate were met by Gina. All three departed in the limo headed to Stanford for the meet and greet.

Gina asked, "Rick do you have your books and outline for your speech?"

"Yes, I will be able to introduce Kate as my everything. I hope the fans will be receptive to her."

"Sure they will be. She has everything they want, looks, respect, and most important you."

"Thanks for the encouragement."

The two hours flew by. All the people were very curious about Rick's inspiration for Nikki Heat.

Rick said, "Let me introduce all of you to my inspiration for Nikki Heat. Kate, will you come up here?"

Smiling she took to the stage placing a kiss on his lips. Ladies and gentlemen let me introduce my wife, Katherine Beckett-Castle. She is my model for Nikki Heat. Whistles and applause stunned in silence. Kate was relieved that Dean Webster didn't even try to flirt with her husband. Saying goodbye, they walked around the campus to relish in the memories.

Seeing the limo pull up they climbed in ready to head to the suite. Kate was feeling sick to her stomach.

Rick became concerned. "Kate, are you alright?"

"I just don't feel good."

"Was it something you ate?"

"I don't know?"

Arriving back at the hotel, Rick got out holding his hand for Kate. She rushed past him heading to the elevator. Gina was wondering very loudly where the fire was?

"She said, she didn't feel good in the limo."

"Okay. Does this mean she will not be attending the book launch party tomorrow night?"

"I really don't know if she will or want to. Why do you ask?"

"I was thinking that if not I could go with you."

"Gina that will not work. I won't do that to Kate."

"I don't want to go as your date. I just need a ride to the party."

"Let me see what Kate wants to do."

"Sure thing."

Kate pushed the button for up on the elevator. When the car arrived, she got in inserting her card for the suite. Rick was still in the lobby waiting on Gina to get there. Rick was thinking about what could be wrong with Kate? He started thinking about the night they got married.

Rick was musing to himself, "We didn't use protection the night we got married. Kate hasn't had her cycle yet. I think I'll go buy three pregnancy tests just in case."

Gina caught up to Rick breathing rather heavily.

"Rick, why did you leave me in the limo?"

"I went to catch up to Kate."

"Did you catch her?"

"No. The elevator doors were shutting just as I arrived."

"Oh. I guess we can ride up together."

"I've got something to do before I go up."

"I'll see you later."

"See you later."

Rick walked into the gift shop looking for feminine products. He found the pregnancy tests, reading them he selected three to take to Kate. Before checking out he noticed a paparazzi in the gift shop. Hiding his face from view, he waited until they left. Quickly paying for his purchases, he exited and pushed the elevator button.

Rick stepped off the elevator heading to his suite. When he opened the door, he didn't hear anything. Becoming alarmed about Kate, he went to the bedroom. She was in the bathroom hunched over the toilet throwing up. He held her hair back so it wouldn't get nasty. She finished throwing up looking at him like she wanted to die.

Rick asked her a question, "Kate when was the last time you had your cycle?"

"Right before we married. I can't be pregnant if that is what you are thinking."

"I am afraid it might be a possibility. There is one way to find out, here I bought three different test for you to take."

"Okay. Let me get one and pee on the stick."

"I'll set the timer for five minutes."

"What are we going to do if I am?"

"We will be having a baby. I thought you wanted a child."

"I do. I just don't want to interfere with your book tour."

"It won't don't worry."

"Gina will have a fit if I am pregnant."

"No, she won't. Do you think you will feel like going to the launch party tomorrow night?"

"Yes. I brought my red dress that you love so much to wear."

"I can't wait to walk in the party with the most amazing woman on my arm."

The alarm went off on the timer. Kate was so nervous she had her claws dug in Rick's arm. Rick was trying to pry them loose. "Kate turn my arm loose so we can see what the test is registering." Letting go she closed her eyes, "Rick I can't look."

"Let me get the test."

"Kate, you aren't pregnant."

Entering the restrooms, each changed out of their wet suits and into dry clothes. Feeling exhausted, Kate wanted to take a nap before getting dressed for the book launch party. Taking a cab back to the hotel, the fare was paid. Seeing them exit the cab, Gina came out hoping for a talk with Rick alone.

"I see you are feeling better Kate?" Gina was hoping for the opposite.

"I feel much better. Thanks for asking."

Gina fake smiled at her. Musing to herself, she said, "I guess going with Rick is out of the question."

"Gina, Rick and I will be happy to give you a ride to the party."

"I will take you up on the offer."

"We will see you in a couple of hours."

Walking in their suite, Rick took her hand leading them to the bedroom. "I think we need a couple hours of sleep."

"I hope that I can sleep. I am wound up like a top."

"Baby, let me relax you with a hot bubble bath."

"Mmm, that sounds wonderful. Maybe, we can have fun in the bath tub?"

"Exactly what I was thinking. Who knows maybe, we can set a new record."

Taking a bubble bath was so relaxing. Their escapades in the tub wore them out completely. Climbing in bed naked and ready for sleep, she rested her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her to him. Rick set the alarm for two hours of sleep. Thoroughly sated they drifted off to dream land.

The alarm alerted them it was time to get up and get dressed for the party. Kate was busy putting on her makeup. She has natural beautiful skin. Her eyes were done with smoky sexy strokes of eyeliner. Natural blush used on her cheekbones, wine color lipstick on her lips. Her hair was curled with it hanging down over her shoulders.

She put her sexy red lacy bra and very skimpy thong on. The red dress with the very low cut v hugged her in the right places. Rick's jaw dropped seeing that dress on his wife. "We might be late to the party."

"I hope not, Gina will kill both of us. She is already mad at me for coming on this tour."

"How do you know?"

"She has been shooting daggers at me since we left New York."

"Didn't notice."

"A woman knows these things."

"She'll get over it."

"If I didn't know better, I would swear she booked a suite for you and her together."

"I would have gone to a different room. Charging it to Black Pawn."

Rick put on his pinstripe black suit. His white button down shirt. Looking ruggedly handsome, Kate whistled and smacked his lips with hers. Leaving the suite to head to the lobby, both couldn't keep their hands off each other. "Kate, we will continue this when get back here."

"Promises, promises."

"I will definitely continue this."

Stepping off the elevator several couples were watching them. Some of the women started to recognize Rick. He just kept walking waiting on Gina to arrive. The elevator dinged signaling the car arrived. Gina stepped out. She was wearing her blonde hair curled, wearing a low line cut blue dress, 4' blue heels. She was nearly tall as Kate.

The limo was outside waiting on the three. Holding the door open Gina, Kate, and Rick climbed in. Gina offered them a glass of champagne. Kate and Rick declined. Gina wanted to know why.

Kate said, "I don't want to upset my stomach."

Rick responded, "I'll have a glass once inside the plaza."

Gina said, "Okay."

The limo stopped in front of the plaza. James opened the door for Rick to get out first. Rick held his hand for Kate, then Gina. All three were heading to the plaza. Photographers were snapping pictures and shouting questions at them. Rick ignored them while walking straight ahead. Gina decided to answer the questions.

"Ms. Cowell, is it true, that you and Rick Castle are an item?"

"No. I am just his publisher. He is married."

"Can you give us the details?"

"Nope. You can ask him."

Rick and Kate were walking into the plaza when a photographer asked, "Mr. Castle who is this brunette with you?"

"Katherine Beckett-Castle."

"She is stunning in that red dress." The photographer was complimenting her.

"Yes, she is. Thank you for noticing."

Once inside more photographers were waiting on them. Kate looked scared. "I don't want to answer any more questions about our private life."

"Alright."

Pictures were taken for the morning press and TV cameras were sweeping the room to air on Entertainment Weekly. Mingling with socialites and other guests was fun. Eating hor d'oeuvres while sipping on champagne and sparkling water felt wonderful.

Several single men and women spotted the young couple holding hands smiling at one another. A few women asked, if they could buy Rick a drink. Same for Katherine from the young men. Both declined, telling they were married to each other. Faces fell from smiles to frowns.

Gina was on the prowl for a boy toy for the night. She felt rejected by the men at the function. Many young men were paying attention to Kate. She was gracious, charming, and extraordinaire to everyone. Gina finally had an awakening in her mind. If she wanted to be noticed, she should change her demeanor from being so aggressive to charming, bright, and very low key.

Walking around the room looking for Rick and Kate, she saw a young man staring at her. Turning to see what he was looking at gave her a thrill. He was wanting her. Seeing that Rick and Kate were busy talking to fans, Gina walked over to the young man. "Hi, how are you this evening?"

"Fine. Thank you. By the way, my name is Jordan Hamilton."

"Gina Cowell. It is nice to meet you."

"Same here. What is a nice-looking lady like you all alone at a party like this?"

"I was planning on being with Richard Castle. But, he decided to bring his wife with him."

"His wife?"

"See that brunette holding his hand? That is his wife, Kate Beckett-Castle."

"So, this is who he based his new character Nikki Heat on?"

"The one and only."

"I wonder if you could get me an interview with them?"

"You are a reporter?" Gina became frustrated with Jordan.

"Yes."

"So, that is why you are hitting on me if want an interview with them? I think it is time for you to leave me alone."

"Come on. Help me get an interview. I'll make it worth your time."

"I don't think so."

Gina walked off to find Rick and Kate to give them heads up. "There is a reporter named Jordan Hamilton trying to get an interview with you two.

"Thanks for the heads up."

The Castle's went to mingle some more. Kate leaned over to whisper in Rick's ear. "Babe, I think I'm ready to leave if you are?"

"Baby are you getting sick again?"

"I'm just tired."

"Let me tell Gina to find another way back to the hotel."

"I hope she won't be mad."

"She can get over it."

Walking in Gina's direction, Castle was approached by Jordan for an interview. "Mr. Castle, may I get an interview from you and your wife?"

"Not right now."

"Why?"

"We are leaving for the evening."

"Let me give you my card. Please, call me tomorrow to set an appropriate time to discuss an interview with you two."

"I don't know if Kate or I will agree to an interview. Thanks for the card. Goodnight."

Rick spoke to Gina about leaving the party. Looking sad now, she said, "See you at the hotel later."

"Thanks."

The limo took Rick and Kate back to the hotel. "Rick, I'm sorry about having you leave early."

"Baby, I don't mind."

"Who was that guy you were talking to?"

"Jordan Hamilton, he's a reporter."

"Really."

"He wants to interview both of us. I told him not now."

"I don't want to give out too much information about our private lives."

"I am with you on that front."

Jason pulled the limo in front of the hotel. Rick gave him a nice tip before exiting. Kate went on ahead to push the button for the elevator. Laying her head-on Rick's shoulder, it relaxed Kate. Putting the key in the lock took some effort for Rick, Kate was busy distracting Rick with her hands. He became frustrated trying to unlock the door.

Slowly making their way to the bedroom, clothes were being tossed aside as they went. Rick pinned Kate to the door and started slowly kissing his way down to her pulse point, Kate let out a moan that was making Rick feel alive with every fiber of his being. Reaching to unzip her dress sent shivers up and down her spine, he was getting excited about the possibility of having sex with her.

"Kate, you just need to slow down or I want last."

"I haven't done anything yet."

"Do you not feel what you are doing to me?"

"Yes. I just want to make love and savor the rewards."

"Let's take that dress off followed by your sexy lingerie."

Peeling off their clothes, he pushed her on the bed slowly teasing her as he kissed her. "Please, touch me and make me lose control."

"I can do that."

Rick slowly entered her, giving her the chance to adjust to his size. She closed her eyes feeling the slow in and out thrusts. "Babe, that feels so good. I feel as if I am in heaven." Both were reaching their orgasms together. Kate was chanting Rick's name as she rushed over the edge, taking him with her. A few minutes later they cuddled in bed.

Kissing goodnight, they were wrapped in each other's arms fading fast asleep.

Gina was still at the party trying to find a bed mate for the night. She finally found a nice-looking man. Seeing her walking around talking to sever people, Jerry Richards began to follow her. He let his eyes roam up and down her body. She wasn't a bad looking blonde at all. Standing 5'7" tall, with blue eyes, and a slim figure. Introducing himself, he wanted to know why she was here all alone.

Gina's reply was, "I came with my client and his wife."

"So, you don't have a date."

"True. My name is Gina Cowell, one of Black Pawns Publishers."

"Jerry Richards. I am an investment banker."

"Who is the author? Where is he?"

"He and his wife left, she hasn't felt good all day."

Jerry kept looking at Gina to gain access to Rick. Gina was having a feeling of Déjà vu. Thinking that something was amiss with Jerry. She laughed it off for the moment. Gina politely said, "Goodnight, Jerry it was a pleasure to meet you."

Gina went to get in the limo. Jason was helping her get in when a thought struck her mind. Gina started musing about Kate being sick. She pulled out her cell phone dialing the hotel. Cami answered, "Hi, how may I help you?"

"I need Richard Castles room, please."

"May I ask who is calling."

"This is Gina Cowell, his publisher."

"Yes ma'am. Please hold."

Rick answered, "Hello."

"Rick, I need to ask you a question."

"Alright."

"What is going on with Kate?"

'What do you mean?

"Is Kate pregnant?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to know. So, she is?"

"Nope."

"Okay."

"Kate, Gina is asking questions about your health."

"Did she ask if I was pregnant?"

"Yes. I told her no."

"I think it was something I ate today."

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes."

Both changed into their night clothes before falling into bed. Rick had a feeling that Kate would not be wanting to have sex. "Kate, do you want to make love tonight?"

"Babe, I don't think my stomach could handle having sex tonight."

"If you feel better in the morning we may try."

"I love you so very much. I thank you for the understanding."

"Always."

"We can always kiss and cuddle."

"We love to do that."

Kissing and cuddling felt wonderful to Kate. They both closed their eyes drifting off to dreamland. Bright and early next morning found them making love, then packing to leave for the airport. It is hard to believe this week has flown by. Boarding the plane for the next city was a blur. When they touched down in Vegas things were going to be interesting.

Jacinda was waiting to board the plane to fly back to New York. She spotted Rick and Kate. Saying, "Hello, you two."

"Hello." They kept on walking to pick up their luggage. "We have this place and then it's back to New York." Rick was saying to Kate.

"I can't wait to get home."

"I know."

"Let's make the best of it."

They were whisked away to the hotel. Checking into their suite. Rick and Kate were pleased that Gina's room was two floors below theirs. No need to worry about her interrupting us. "Kate, you look like you feel better."

"Much better."

"I am so happy."

"Let's go for a swim."

"I'm game if you are."

"I think I will wear that purple one piece with the cut-out panels in the back."

"Please wear a cover up walking to the pool."

"I was planning to wear one."

Changing into swimsuits the two left the suit walking hand in hand. "Tomorrow, I have the book signing then the party at the hotel."

"We will be ready." Walking through the lobby to the pool several fans recognized Richard Castle. One of the fans wanted to get a drink with him. Rachel asked, "Can I buy you a drink Mr. Castle?"

"No, thank you. I am with my wife. But, I do appreciate the offer."

"Oh, I didn't know you were married."

"Yes, we've been married a little over a month and a half."

"Congratulations. I guess I will see you tomorrow at the book signing."

"See you there."

Jumping in the pool felt cool and refreshing. Swimming several laps was invigorating. Rick wanted to race Kate in the pool. "So, you think you can beat me Castle."

"I believe I can."

"What are were racing for?"

"The loser buys dinner."

"The winner gets to choose the place."

"You are on."

"One...two…three…go!"

Rick was leading Kate, until she put her muscles into swimming. She reached the other end first. "Babe, don't pout."

"I can't believe you beat me."

"Never under estimate the power of a woman."

Kissing they swam for a couple of hours. "Shall we go up to get dressed for dinner?"

"Yep. Where are, we going to eat?"

"Le Cirque`."

"Sounds good to me."

"I can't decide what to wear. Rick help me pick an outfit."

"Wear that gold dress with the silver belt and silver stilettos."

"That will turn many heads tonight."

"How do you know?"

"You are a goddess and gorgeous at the same time."

Both dressed for the evening. When they arrived at Le Cirque`, the hostess seated them at a table near the window. Watching the people pass by going to shows was interesting. When they ordered their meal, the waiter brought their wine and some bread. The meal was consumed with lots of moans and groans.

"Rick this is the best dinner we've had in a while."

"I especially loved the wine."

Paying the bill, they walked back to the hotel. This is so relaxing and fun. "I want to just have a goodnight sleep with my baby." Rick was telling Kate.

"Same for me."

They got on the elevator heading to their suite.

"I wonder where Gina is?"

"We haven't heard a peep from her all evening."

"Let's keep it that way."

Speaking of the devil here she comes. "Rick where have you been?"

"I took my wife to dinner."

"Oh, I was trying to reach you by phone."

Rick looked at his phone, "I'm sorry it was on silent. Since, you found me what do you need?"

"Tomorrow morning, you will need to at the Books-A-Million store to sign books. Then you will be free until the party tomorrow night."

"Kate, I guess going shopping is out of the question for tomorrow."

"Rick, I think, we will be going together. I bet the fans will want to meet your inspiration and wife."

Gina wasn't thrilled with Kate tagging along. She just had to accept it and moved on.

The book signing went well. The fans asked, who is the beautiful brunette?

Rick was happy to reply, "Kate Beckett-Castle. She is my wife."

"Thank you all for coming today. I hope to see you all next book launch."

Rick, Kate and Gina got in the limo returning to the hotel. "I think it is time for a little nap."

"Kate, you know I love naps."

Opening the door, they walked in heading straight to the bedroom. Shedding clothes as they went to the bedroom. Rick was full of lust in his eyes, Kate wasn't far behind him. Rolling on the bed they made love then cuddled together. Holding each other felt so satisfying. Rick set the alarm on his phone to wake them for the party.

Thank you everyone who reads and reviews. I am sorry I haven't replied to say thank you. Happy Thanksgiving!


	21. Chapter 21

**I do not own Castle, Mr. Andrew Marlowe owns Castle and characters.**

 **Ch. 21**

The alarm started beeping waking them up. Rick rolled over silencing it for 10 more minutes. Kate slowly rolled over stretching. "Babe, how much time before we have to leave?"

"We have about an hour and a half."

"Oh, would you want to join me in the shower?" She suggested seductively.

"Have you known me to turn down shower sex with you?"

"No. Not sex! I just wanted you to wash my back."

"I will do more than wash your back." Rick smirked at the thought of having his way with Kate.

Kate exited the bed walking to the bathroom. She turned on the shower before stripping out of her clothes. When Rick saw, her standing there naked, his pulse began to race. It wasn't long before his clothes were right beside hers.

He started slowly kissing her neck and started to roam her body with his hands. She swatted his hands away from her intimate parts saying, "We don't have time for this."

"I'll be quick."

"I promise after the party, you can have all of me."

"You're no fun, Kate."

"I'm so sorry to disappoint you."

Getting dressed in her purple satin dress with spaghetti straps got several looks of adoration from Rick. He whistled when she came out of the bathroom. Her blush was rising fast up her neck and face.

Rick said, "Don't be shy."

"You know how that embarrasses me when you whistle."

"Just think how the other men will be looking at you tonight."

"The other women will be ready to kill me."

"Why would you say something like that?" Rick was curious about that statement.

"Well, for one thing, I am married to said mystery writer. I get to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. I was thinking after the party, we might go to the casino to play the slots."

"I would like to try my hand at lady luck."

Gina called his phone, "Rick are you and Kate ready?"

"Yes."

"I'll be in the lobby waiting for you two."

"See you soon." Gina disconnected the call.

The elevator dinged letting them know they were in the lobby. When the doors opened, Gina was standing there waiting.

"It's about time you got here!" Gina's voice dripped with venom toward Kate.

Sensing that Gina was going to be a bitch,Kate just faked a smile her way. Rick saw the scene playing out in a rather nasty way. He decided to intervene. "Ladies, shall we leave?"

Rick put his arm around Kate's waist holding her tight. Gina wanted to wrap her arm around him, she feared the wrath of Kate if she did. The limo driver opened the door for all three to get in. Gina was first, followed by Kate and last, was Rick. Gina couldn't see what Rick saw in Kate. Her thoughts were that he needed someone like herself.

Kate was thinking that before the night was over, Gina would be drunk hanging on some poor unsuspecting fool. Kate knew not to let Rick go anywhere with Gina. When they arrived at the party, the paparazzi were wanting photos of the new mystery writer and his wife. Kate and Rick walked the red carpet holding hands and smiling. Gina decided that she was going to be in the picture with them. She went to put her arm around Rick, Kate casually moved Gina's hand from Rick's waist.

It wasn't unnoticed by the paparazzi. One of the photographers asked, "Rick which one is your wife?"

Rick happily said, "The gorgeous brunette. Katherine Beckett-Castle. The other lady is my publisher Gina Cowell."

Gina's smile fell slightly. It was heartbreaking to not be with this beautiful man. They entered the party with many people wanting to talk to Rick and Kate. Gina was left out of the conversations. She wandered the room looking for her next prey. Scott Dempsey was the unlucky guy. Gina turned on her sights and charms on this man. He noticed, her staring at him. "Hello, I'm Scott Dempsey."

"I'm Gina Cowell. It's nice to meet you."

"Would you like a drink of champagne?"

"I would love some."

"Are you here alone?"

"Yes."

"Why is someone beautiful like you here all alone?"

"My client is busy with that brunette."

"Who is your client and who is that stunning brunette?"

"Richard Castle the mystery writer, and his muse Katherine Beckett." Gina was glad she didn't say his wife.

Scott was wanting to be introduced to Kate. He could see how beautiful she truly is. Gina wanted to get a dig at Kate. Gina spoke up, "Rick and Kate, I would like to introduce you to Scott Dempsey."

"Hi, nice to meet you. I am Rick Castle and this is my gorgeous wife Katherine Beckett-Castle."

"Your wife?"

"Yes. My wife, inspiration, and muse for my new novel, Nikki Heat."

"I heard you were single and this lovely stunning creature was available."

"Umm no, I'm not available. I'm married to Richard Castle. Let me guess Gina said, we were single."

"Yes, she did."

"She lied to you. In her mind, he is single. But, let me assure you we are very happily married."

"It's too bad. I think we could have had some great times together, getting to know each other."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I don't cheat on my husband."

"Well, it was a pleasure meeting you, Mr. and Mrs. Castle."

"Same here."

Kate turned to Gina with a glare of hostility in her eyes." "Gina what in the HELL, are you trying to prove?"

"Kate, I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Drop the act of innocence."

"I really don't know what your problem is."

"If you think you will be sleeping in Rick's bed! You are wasting your time."

"I will have him in my bed before we leave Las Vegas." Gina finished saying and then Kate slapped her. Leaving a red hand print on her face. Rick and the whole room turned to see both ladies arguing. Rick figured it was time for them both to leave.

"How much have you had to drink?" Kate was shouting!

"Several glasses, Why?"

"You're drunk, that's why. I don't share my husband with ANY woman! Rick is my husband, not yours."

Gina was left standing there in shock from the slap and the embarrassing scene. She turned to see everyone glaring at her. Running to the closest exit, Gina burst into tears. She finally met her match in trying to steal another woman's man.

Suddenly she felt a gentle touch on her shoulder. Turning to see a set of green eyes looking at her with empathy, Gina said, "What do _you_ want?" Her voice was full of anger.

"Just to see if you are alright."

"I am, thanks for asking."

Alex Walsh stood looking at her. He could see she was anything but fine. "What was that scene all about?" He asked.

"Kate is on her high horse. She thinks that I want to bed her husband."

"Don't you?"

"Truth is, yes I do. I want to tell her that."

"You don't need too. She sees it in your eyes."

"It just isn't fair. I am his publisher, I should have first dibs on him."

"She is his wife. I think she made that clear in there."

"I can't win for losing. I think I am going to leave for the night."

"Would you like some company?"

"Why, would you want to go with me?"

"I think you are beautiful."

"Thank you."

"Where are, you staying? I'm at the Vegas Hilton."

"So, am I. Would you like some company?"

"I'd love some."

Alex and Gina took a limo back to the Hilton. He gently kissed her lips making her come alive with feelings she didn't realize she could have for another man. Entering his suite, He had her naked and pinned to the wall, she felt loved and sated.

Meanwhile, Rick and Kate were getting ready to leave the party. A friend of Rick's came to see if Kate was okay. "She is fine. Just a little upset with Gina." Rick said.

James spoke, "Your wife is a stunning sensation. Gina must be out of her mind if she thinks, you will leave Kate for her."

"That will never happen. Kate is my soul mate and the love of my life."

"Everyone here can see the look in your eyes for each other."

"Thanks for saying that. We are leaving so have a great time. Hope to see you next book launch party."

Rick took Kate's hand leading her to the exit. He placed a lingering kiss on her luscious lips. Kate asked, "Do you want to still go to the casino?"

"I do, but only if you want to."

"I want to try my hand at the slots."

"Let's get out of here and go try your luck."

Taking the limo back to the Vegas Hilton, Rick was just happy to be with Kate. The limo pulled up to the front, Jason opened the door for them. Rick handed him a nice tip. Jason bowed his head and thanked him. Jason asked, "Will you be needing my services for the rest of the night, sir?"

"No, I think we will be staying in for the rest of the night. Thanks again."

They walked to the casino area. Several men were looking at the stunning brunette. Women were busy turning green with envy and wanting to get close to Richard Castle. One of the couples looking walked up to them. The man spoke, "You have a stunning girlfriend."

Rick said, "She's not my girlfriend, she's my wife."

"You are a lucky man." My name is Stephen Carlson.

"Richard Castle and my wife Katherine Beckett-Castle."

Stephen's date looked happy to meet Richard and Kate. "I'm Lucy Stephens."

"Nice to meet you both." Kate was wanting to leave to try her luck at the slots.

Lucy had to ask, "How long have you two been married?"

Kate replied, "7 weeks. We are on our honeymoon."

Lucy said, "Lucky you. Every woman here has been wanting to meet Richard Castle and go out with him."

Kate was fully aware of the woman's intentions toward her husband. "I don't share him with _anyone_ he is my husband."

Lucy acknowledged, "We're very aware of that fact."

Kate replied, "It has been a pleasure meeting you, please excuse us why go to the casino."

"Good luck."

"Thanks." They both replied together.

Entering the casino, Kate found a wheel she wanted to spin. Putting a twenty-dollar coin in she pulled the handle hoping for a huge payout. The wheel stopped on the three sevens, the bells and whistles began sounding, while the coins dropped in the holder. Looking up she was shocked to see she had won the big jackpot. The owner came to her machine looking very shocked, to say the least. He closed the machine and took her and Rick to collect their winnings.

Mr. Bradford asked, "How did you know this machine would pay off?"

Kate was stunned, to say the least, "I didn't. We just came in for the first time to play the slots."

Mr. Bradford asked his security to examine footage to see when they entered. Max Jackson examined the footage determining that they entered when they said. Mr. Bradford took them to collect their winnings. Kate smiled giving Mr. Bradford a nice tip. He finally recognized who they were. He asked, "Are you Richard Castle, the mystery novelist, and Katherine Beckett his muse and inspiration?"

"Yes, but it's Katherine Beckett-Castle, my wife."

"Sorry for the questions. We have people trying to beat the machines."

"We do understand. Kate had never played the slots and wanted to give it a try."

'Will you be coming back to play again?"

"Don't know yet. We are supposed to be going home to New York."

"You are both welcome here anytime."

"Thank you."

Rick locked the winnings in the safe downstairs. They weren't taking any chances of someone robbing them. They headed to their suite to settle down for the night. She wanted to go swim in the private pool. Rick was wanting to see her in that purple string bikini. Changing into their swimsuits, they went to the roof for the private pool. It was still warm in the air. Kate jumped in splashing Rick with the water.

He jumped in chasing her around the pool. Stopping to kiss each other, the lovers were very happy.

Rick said, "Baby, I can't believe you won the jackpot."

"I know. I guess lady luck was with us after all."

"What will we do with the money?"

"Invest it for our children's future."

"Sounds wonderful!"

They headed to the stairs to get out of the pool. "I wonder if Gina is still upset with me for slapping her."

Kate was thinking to herself.

"We'll know by tomorrow."

Walking in their suite, they headed to the bathroom, shedding out of their swimsuits. Kate turned on the shower letting the water warm up. Rick held her in his arms while kissing her. Stepping in the shower letting the water run over their bodies felt soothing. Kate was washing Rick with his scented Hawaiian Paradise body wash enjoying the feeling and smell. Rick took some of Kate's scented cherry shampoo and started washing her hair.

This got his attention with the sweet smell. He washed her body with her cherry scented body wash. They stood under the warm water savoring the lasting effects of it. Turning off the water each got out of the shower towel drying the other reaching for the white fluffy robes to put on.

Kate turned to put her black lacy baby doll on. Rick's heart raced seeing her in that. He always loved her looking sexy for him. Putting his black silky heart boxers on caused Kate to gasp and become aroused with hot molten lava. They knew there would be less sleep tonight. It wasn't long before both fell over the edge with every desire.

Waking next morning to see the Vegas times showing a picture of Katherine Beckett-Castle winning the jackpot. Both were looking at the headlines, wondering when people would come out of the woodwork to ask for money and favors? Rick ordered room service for breakfast. It was delivered shortly. "Baby, this was so good."

"I was so hungry."

"I guess we need to pack and head to the airport for the flight home."

"Babe, I have enjoyed this mini honeymoon. I am sorry for slapping Gina once again."

"She might actually forgive you."

"If she doesn't, she knows you are off limits."

Gina went to turn over in the bed when she felt arms surround her. Looking up she saw Alex smiling at the memory of last night. Thinking back to the slap from Kate, Gina knew she deserved what she got. She was thinking how to ask Kate for forgiveness. Alex said, "Would you like to go for breakfast?"

"Yes. I'm hungry."

Getting dressed, they left his suite walking to the elevator. Once inside the car, they went to the lobby. Gina happened to notice the Vegas times. She couldn't believe the headline, **"Katherine Beckett-Castle hits the jackpot big on the slots!"** She was happy for her. Gina sent a beautiful gift basket to their suite with a note attached saying, "Congratulations on your big win. Gina."

When the basket arrived, Rick went to sign for it. "Kate, you have a gift."

"Who is it from?"

"Gina."

"Okay."

"There is a note attached."

"What does it say?"

 **"Congratulations on your big win. Gina."**

"I guess she is asking for forgiveness.

"I will forgive her this time, but if she pulls that stunt again all bets are off!"

They began to pack for their trip home. It took them an hour to get everything together. "Rick, how are we going to get the jackpot winnings?"

"It will probably be in a cashier's check."

"Good, I feel safer with it that way."

"I just hope people don't crawl out of the woodwork looking for a handout."

"Me, too."

Getting ready to leave the room, Kate and Rick double checked to make sure nothing was left behind. Kate was hoping Jacinda wasn't on the flight back to New York. They went to the lobby with their luggage, Rick and Kate stopped at the desk to pick up the cashier's check for the jackpot winnings.

Gina came down the lobby with Alex. Kate noticed her giving him a kiss goodbye. She smiled, at that kiss.

Alex said, "Gina, I will be in New York in two weeks."

"Alex, I will look forward to seeing you."

"Will you be busy the whole time?"

"Rick will be on his book tour."

"So, can we at least meet for lunch or dinner?"

"We certainly can."

"I'll give you a call."

"I'll be waiting."

Finishing talking to Alex, the three walked to the limo headed to the airport. Rick slid in first, then Kate and Gina. Gina looked at Kate and smiled. "Kate, I am so sorry for what I did to you."

"Gina, I forgive you..this time. Just don't do it again."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

Arriving at the airport, Jason helped them unload their luggage for their flight home. Rick gave him a generous tip. Jason said, "Hope to see you, folks, again."

Kate said, "You never know when we will be back."

 **Thanks for reading. Thanks for the review and comments. If you comment it helps me write or try to write better.**


	22. Chapter 22

**I do not own Castle, the show, or characters. They belong to Mr. Andrew Marlowe.**

 **Ch.22**

Walking to the check in desk, their luggage was tagged and loaded on the plane. First class passengers could board. The flight attendants were greeting them with "Hello, thanks for flying American Airlines." Checking their tickets, a flight attendant asked, "Do you need help finding your seats?"

Kate replied, "No, we can manage. Thanks, anyway."

Rick put each of their carry-on travel bags in the luggage rack above their seats. Both were exhausted from their two weeks on the road. Kate couldn't wait to get home. Sitting there waiting for the other passengers to board the flight, Kate leaned over to give Rick a quick kiss. "What was that for?' Rick wanted to know.

"I just wanted to say, I love you."

"I love you, Kate."

"It looks like Jacinda isn't on this flight." Kate was happy about that.

The flight attendant came around introducing herself to the passengers. "Hello, my name is Marta. I will be your hostess on this flight. Before we take off, let me go over the safety rules and where the life vest is located." Finishing explaining where everything was located, the captain came on the pa system asking seat belts be buckled and chairs and seat back trays be placed in the upright position. Soon the plane was rolling on the runway to take flight.

Marta came around asking for everyone's drink order. Drinks were filled and passed out to the passengers. Kate laid, her head on Ricks' shoulder to take a nap. Two and half hours later they landed at JFK airport. Everyone disembarked the plane, the flight attendants were saying, "Thank you for flying American airlines, please fly with us again." Gina, Rick, and Kate headed to get their luggage. Darryl was waiting to deliver them safely home in the town car.

Kate got in first followed by Rick, then Gina. Gina was first to get home. She thanked Darryl with a nice tip. Turning to tell Rick and Kate, "Thanks for the wonderful tour. See you soon."

Darryl closed the door, getting in to drive Rick and Kate home. The drive was quick to the loft. He opened the door for them, Rick held his hand out for Kate. Darryl unloaded their luggage and was more than happy to take it to their loft. Rick tipped, him rather nicely.

Eduardo said, "Hello, how was the tour?"

Both said, "Wonderful and exhausting. We are just glad to be home." Getting off the elevator and walking to the loft front door, Kate was busy playing with Rick's belt loops, causing him to drop his keys. "Kate, are you trying to entice me here in the hall?"

"What gave you that idea?"

"You are playing with my belt loops."

"I may want to have a little fun with you."

"I will take you here if you don't stop!"

"Okay, hurry up and unlock the damn door."

Unlocking the door, he opened it and pulled her in rather quickly. She wasn't expecting to be pinned to the front door. He began kissing his way to her pulse point.

"Rick, I think we need to take this somewhere very private." Leading the way, clothes were ripped off and strewn about the loft. It was wonderful to be in their bed sated and happy.

They got up to unpack their luggage, putting clothes in the hamper to be washed and to be sent to the laundry for laundering. Kate knew she would have to work tomorrow. Her boss was expecting her to be refreshed for the two weeks before, going on the East coast tour.

Their parents called to check in with them. Johanna asked, "How was the tour?"

Kate replied, "It was fun. Went to Stanford for a greet and meet with the students. Rick introduced his new muse, inspiration, and wife to the group."

"How did that go?" Johanna wondered.

"I got whistled at by the men students, daggers from the female students."

"I bet you loved that."

"Let's just say the females know to leave my husband alone now!"

"Katie, what did you do?"

"Gina and I had a spat about her trying to sleep with Rick."

"Oh."

"Then I wound up slapping her."

"What did Rick do?"

"He pulled me away from her. He let her know that I was his wife, that she better not pull any more stunts."

"Did it work?"

"Yes, she sent me a gift basket with an apology note."

"Good. So, when are you going back to work?"

"Tomorrow. Is there a reason for this question somewhere in this?"

"Yes and no."

"What happened?"

"Let's meet for dinner."

"Okay, do I need to bring Rick?"

"Yes."

"Where do you want to go eat?"

"Let's go to the Market Deli on 5th avenue."

"We'll see you and dad there in about thirty minutes."

Without responding Jo disconnected the line. Kate looked at Rick for some sort of guidance. She was freaking out. He put his arms around her to calm her down.

"Kate, what is the matter?"

"I think my mom has bad news for me."

"Did she say it was bad news?"

"No. She said, she just needed to talk to us."

"Don't panic. Everything will be fine."

"Easy for you to say."

"We will go meet them for dinner."

Rick opened the safe in his office to place the cashier's check inside. Tomorrow they would take it to the bank to open a special account for their future. Hailing a cab to the deli. Rick was smiling at his wife. The cab pulled to the curb, Rick paid the fare. Walking into the deli, they saw her parents.

"Katie, Rick come sit down."

"Mom, what is going on?"

"That case with Josh."

"What about it?"

"There seems to be some new evidence indicating that someone else is behind the cameras and photos."

"Really!"

"I don't have the details. I just have heard the talk."

"I think, I will call Javi and Kevin to get the details."

Kate looked up Javi's number pushing the send button, the phone began ringing. Javi answered, "Hello."

"Javi it's Kate."

"Hi, how can I help you, Kate?"

"Do you have any new leads in the break in at our loft and my parent's loft?"

"Yes, I do. I'll be coming to see you soon, or you and Rick can come to the station."

"We are at dinner with my parents right now."

"Call when you finish and I will see if Kevin or I can meet you."

"Fine."

Kate looked at everyone with a concern. I wonder what Mr. Blasedale and company is thinking about the pictures? "We won't know until you return to work tomorrow. I hope that he doesn't fire me." Jo was saying. "He might suspend you but, if he fires you, you can file a suit for wrongful termination." Jim was trying to be helpful to his daughter.

Kate explained, "Mom, Dad, and Rick, I didn't pose for those pictures or have the cameras installed in our lofts."

"We, know honey."

Eating their meal was hard for all involved. Kate and Rick left to meet Kevin and Javi at the 12th precinct. Upon arriving they went to the fourth floor looking for both detectives. Javi and Kevin were coming back from the break room.

"Hey, you two." Kevin greeted.

"What information do you have about the break in at our loft?" Kate was getting upset.

Javi said, "Kate, we have found two sets of prints on the camera lenses."

"Whose prints, do they belong to?" Rick was wanting answers.

Kevin spoke, "They belong to a one Dr. Josh Davidson and "Slim" real name Marcus Henderson."

"Why was Kate targeted?"

"We don't have the answers yet."

"When will you have the answers?"

"Hopefully soon. There is another person behind the scenes we are trying to catch."

"Do you have any idea who it is?"

"Yes, we do. However, we can't release the name for investigatory reasons."

"We both understand."

"We will call when we get the confession and file charges against all parties involved."

Kate stated, "Josh, signed an agreement to leave me and Rick alone. Why did he do this?"

"Dr. Davidson says, he is innocent. He said he didn't know where either loft was located."

"I never saw him at the loft either. So I believe him."

"If something else becomes known, we will call both of you."

Saying goodnight, Rick and Kate left for home. Rick was holding her in his arms while they walked back to the loft. Taking the elevator to their floor, both were wanting to get some sleep. Kate thought about all the things she could do to Rick before sleep. Taking his hand, she led him to their bedroom, he was watching her strip out of her dress.

Leaving her lingerie on, Rick reached behind her back with one hand undoing her lacy bra, letting it fall to the floor. He slowly pulled her skimpy thong down along her long sexy legs. His breath hitching with arousal pooling in both their eyes. She wasted no time getting him undressed. Freeing his hard arousal from his boxers, she pounced on him.

Sex was rushed with emotions being heated. When they went for round two it was gentle, satisfying, and most of all sated. Laying in each other's arms, they fell asleep holding each other. Rick set the alarm for 5:00 am. Before they knew it the beeping alarm woke them up. Kate groaned, getting out of bed going to the shower. Rick rolled over searching for Kate. Hearing the shower water, he got up and joined her in there.

This was their private time. It always escalated to shower sex. When they finished their amazing session, they exited drying off and getting ready for their day. Kate was returning to work. Rick decided to have her driven to the law firm. When they finished breakfast, they went to wait for the car service. Eduardo saw them walking through the lobby holding hands and smiling at each other.

"Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Castle."

"Good morning Eduardo."

Rick saw the car pull up to the front of the building. Rick kissed Kate goodbye. "See you for lunch, baby."

"Most definitely." Kate smiled and waved goodbye.

Arriving at the law firm, she exited the vehicle walking to the lobby. The receptionist was busy staring at her trying to see if she really was married or just putting it out there. Kate greeted, "Hi, Josie."

"Hi, Kate. Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes. What do you want to know?"

"Is it true that you are married?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Who did you marry? We have never seen your husband."

"I know. We don't have time to see each other with his career and mine. Just to be clear, I married Richard Castle, the author."

"Really."

"I am aware of that fact. He is off the market permanently."

"Too, bad. Several of your co-workers are going to be grumpy and sad when they find out."

"He is my husband and I do not share him with A **NY woman.** "

"They wished you would."

"I won't. Do have a nice day, Josie."

"You too, Kate."

Pushing the button for the elevator, Kate felt several people staring at her. It never crossed her mind, that people had seen the pictures from the tabloids and on the web. Reaching her floor, several men were whistling and asking for poses for their phone cameras. She tried to ignore them and move to her office. One guy just couldn't let it go wanting to kiss her and possibly date her. Ray thought he was a lady's man. He was sadly mistaken when Kate shut him down in a heartbeat.

"Kate, why won't you go out with me? I could make you feel so good and special."

"Ray, I have a husband who makes me feel good and special and very much loved."

"Is that why you posed for the photographs?"

"No, someone broke in our loft and my parent's loft and installed the cameras illegally."

"Sure, they did." He told her sarcastically.

"I don't owe you any explanation or comment. So, please leave me the hell alone!"

"I think not."

"I do. Get lost."

Mr. Blasedale, heard the commotion coming from Kate's office. Peeking his head in the door, he saw Ray hassling Kate. Mr. Blasedale spoke up, "Ray, go to your office and leave Kate alone."

"Kate, I need to see you in my office for a moment."

"Yes, sir."

"Mr. Blasedale, I am not responsible for the pictures on the internet or tabloids. My friends, detective's Javier and Kevin have leads into who was responsible for the break-in at our loft and my parent's loft."

"I have been in touch with the detectives handling the case about this matter."

"Oh, I guess, that means that I am either suspended or fired, right?"

"NO, you're not fired, why would you think that? You're the victim in this. I just need you to stay away from the firm until this is resolved. You are one of my best lawyers. I will be representing you when this issue is resolved and the perpetrator is caught."

"Thank you for not firing me. I worked hard in school for this degree and got this job on my own. I wouldn't let my parents help me. I am going to the police station when I leave here."

"I will deal with Ray and his outburst toward you today."

"Thank you. Don't fire Ray for his arrogance and ignorance. I will have Javier and Kevin give you a call with the information on my case. For the record, I don't think Dr. Josh Davidson is behind this."

"I won't fire him. He will just get a warning about sexual harassment. That is good news. I'll be looking for their call."

Kate picked up her phone dialing Rick's phone. "Hello, babe. I am coming home in a few minutes."

"Everything okay, Kate?"

"I am just not allowed to work until this issue is resolved. I thought we could go see Javier and Kevin to see where the case stands."

"I'll get the town car to pick you up,"

"Rick, you don't need to do that."

"It's not a problem. I want to do that for you."

The town car arrived to pick up Kate. Darryl opened the door for her, she was pleasantly surprised to see Rick in the back waiting for her. Getting in she leaned over to kiss him.

"Hi, babe. I missed you today."

"I missed you too Kate, but it's only been two hours."

"Let's go see Javier and Kevin, I need to see where they are on the case."

Arriving at the 12th precinct, Kate went up to the fourth floor looking for Javier and Kevin. Seeing them at their desks, she said,

"Hello, you two."

"Hi, Kate and Rick. What brings you here?"

"I need to know if you have any new information on our case?"

Javi and Kevin said in unison, "Yes. We think we know who the person is behind this whole thing."

"Who? Is it someone associated with Slim."

"Can I have that person's name?"

"No. We don't have the proof yet to make an arrest."

"Well, when will you get the proof then?"

"Kate, we are working on it."

"I know you are. It just makes me mad every time I go somewhere with Rick and the paparazzi are sticking a microphone and camera in my face. Have Josh's lawyer said anything else?"

"No, we just assume she is working on his defense."

"I don't think Josh is behind this."

"Why do you think that?"

"We signed an agreement. He knows if he broke the agreement I would file stalking charges against him."

Rick and Kate left heading to the loft. "Sweetheart, we will get justice for you and Johanna."

"Babe, I know we will."

"Kate what would you like for dinner?"

"Something simple and quick."

"Let's order take out from the China King Palace."

"I want my usual."

"I'll have my usual as well."

Kate went to change into her comfortable sweatpants and Rick's Green Lantern t-shirt. She sauntered back into the living room giving him the sexy eye look. The doorbell rang alerting to the delivery of Chinese food. Rick paid, the delivery boy tipping him well.

Kate asked, "Babe, do you want to drink wine with your meal?"

"Yes, let me fill our glasses, then we'll eat."

"Sounds good."

The food was delicious. Finishing with dinner, Kate took the cartons and put them in the trash. Rick picked up the wine glasses topping them off. He grabbed Kate's hand leading them to their bedroom. "I could get used to this more often." Kate told Rick.

Sitting the glasses down on the night stands, they went to take a shower and put on their night clothes. The hot water was soothing to their muscles. He kissed her on the lips. They didn't do shower sex this round. Getting out and towel drying each other off, Kate went to the walk-in closet finding her red lacy lingerie set.

Seeing her in that set, Rick was speechless as usual. Kate put that extra sway in her hips to get him in the mood. Knowing that she wanted to try for a baby, he happily obliged her. The make out session was heated and very exhausting. Getting their breathing under control took several minutes. She laid her head on his bare chest. He ran his hand up and down her arm.

Rick asked, "Kate what will you do tomorrow?"

"I am calling Mr. Blasedale to make an appointment to get some answers about the case."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"Yes. I know this will cause a commotion at work."

"Why?"

"Several of my co-workers wanted to meet you."

"Oh, I will sign their books and give autographs. I'll let them know we are there for business reasons."

"Thanks, babe."

"It's true. Baby, I love you so very much."

"Me, too."

Kissing they were wrapped in each others arms for the night. Snuggling and cuddling they fell into a peaceful sleep. Waking to the sun peeking through the window blinds the next morning, Kate buried her face in her pillow. Rick stirred from the sun shining on his face. He rolled over to kiss Kate good morning. She reciprocated with a big kiss and smile.

He got up looking for his boxers, finding them on the floor. He put them on. Padding to the kitchen to start breakfast, He turned on the TV to see the news. The entertainment news was on this channel. He saw Nick Thomas from the Ledger and page six. He was looking at photos of unsuspecting stars being captured by him.

Rick began thinking back to August in the park. He remembered Nick getting a photo of Meredith kissing him. He had to explain to Kate about Meredith wanting to be more than acquaintances. The wheels began turning in his head. He remembered Josh started stalking Kate at her work. He also showed up at places she went to eat all this down for Kate and Mr. Blasedale would help the case. Kate came in the kitchen wearing Rick's robe.

He gave her a curious look. "What?" Kate was asking him.

"I now know where my robe ends up."

"Sorry. What are you doing?"

"Writing down some things from this summer."

"Like what?"

"The facts about Meredith kissing me and Josh stalking you."

"These should help you and Mr. Blasedale today if he can see you."

"I love you with all of my heart, Babe."

"Baby, you know that I will do anything for you."

Kate picked up her cell phone dialing Mr. Blasedale. "Hello, this is Mr. Blasedale's office." Josie speaking.

"Josie, this is Kate Beckett Castle. May I speak to Mr. Blasedale, please?"

"Hold for a moment. Mr. Blasedale, Kate Beckett Castle is on the phone."

"Put her through."

"Mr. Blasedale, I need to come see you. I have some new information about my case."

"Kate, can you be here at 1:00 pm?"

"Sure. I am bringing my husband Rick."

"That will be fine. Why is he coming?"

"He has the information we need."

"See you at 1:00 pm."

"Okay."

Rick and Kate dressed to go see her boss. Catching a cab to the law firm, Kate became nervous.

"Honey, it will be fine." Rick said reassuring her.

"I just hope we can get Josh and his lawyer to come talk to us." Kate would be less upset if they all sat down and discussed this together.

Walking into the law firm, Kate pushed the elevator button for the 5th floor. Carly happened to be walking to the elevator when she saw, Kate and Rick standing at the elevator. Thinking how sweet it was they were holding hands and smiling at each other. Carly asked, if she could have his autograph. Rick was more than happy to sign a piece of paper for her.

Rick asked, "Please don't tell anyone we are here. We're here on business."

"Okay. Thanks for the autograph."

"You're welcome."

Hearing the ding of the elevator bell, they got on to go up. Carly was standing in the corner watching them. Getting off on the 5th floor heading to Mr. Blasedale's office. Carly walked to her office happy with her autograph. She kept her word. Walking to Mr. Blasedale's office, they passed Josie's desk. She buzzed Mr. Blasedale to alert him that Kate Beckett-Castle was here to see him. Taking a seat in the reception area, Kate saw Ray coming to talk to her. She cringed at the thought of having to defend herself again. Ray didn't see Rick sitting next to Kate. He was busy trying to flirt with her once again.

Ray asked, "Kate have you thought about doing a photo shoot?"

"I will not answer your question, but, I think my husband will answer it for me."

"Wait you're married?"

"I told you last time we had this conversation. Let me introduce you to Rick Castle...my husband."

"What is he going to do?"

"Let me tell you, what I am going to do. Kate is my wife, you will not disrespect her in any form."

"Like I fear you."

"Do you know what you are doing is considered sexual harassment."

"No one is witnessing anything. The people here will vouch for me. I have more tenure than her."

"Feeling confident there, in your maligning my wife."

"I am not the one who posed nude for the cameras."

Rick was ready to punch this jackass in the face. Kate grabbed his hand begging him to let it go. Rick was flashing anger in his eyes and facial expression. Mr. Blasedale came out of his office to see what the disturbance was. Ray started to walk toward his office. Mr. Blasedale called him to his office. He motioned for Kate and Rick to come in his office also.

Mr. Blasedale asked, "What is the problem?"

Kate spoke up, "It seems that Ray wants me to do a photo shoot in the nude."

Mr. Blasedale was getting tired of this game of Ray's. He spoke, "Ray, how many times have I told you to leave Kate alone?"

"Twice. She brought this on herself."

"How did I bring it upon myself?"

"By posing nude in the first place."

"I didn't know the cameras were installed in our home."

Mr. Blasedale shouted, "That's enough."

Ray looked shocked at his boss. "I want her to admit she put the cameras in her loft to tease men on the internet and on page six."

"Ray, do you have proof she installed the cameras."

"No."

"Why are you, hell bent on destroying her?"

 **Hate to leave this as a cliff hanger. I hope you enjoyed reading it. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to everyone and your families.**


	23. Chapter 23

I don't own Castle. They belong to Mr. Andrew W. Marlowe.

Ch.23

"I want her to suffer for stealing my clients."

Kate said, "I have never tried to steal anyone's clients. It would be so wrong. I take cases that I am asked to handle."

Mr. Blasedale said, "Ray you are being moved to another department."

"Why? It should be Kate being moved, not me!"

"She didn't do anything wrong. Besides, I can't have you trying to cause the law firm a sexual harassment suit."

"When will I be moved."

"Monday. You will be put in the corporate department."

"Okay."

"Don't even think of going after Kate. If I see you bothering her, I will fire you. Do you understand."

"Yes."

"You are excused."

Kate and Rick sat in the office looking surprised at the move of Ray and the warning from Mr. Blasedale. He asked, "Let me first apologize for Ray's outburst. Can I get you both something to drink?"

Rick said, "I would like a coke. I think Kate would like a bottle of water."

Pushing the intercom button Mr. Blasedale asked, "Josie, could you please bring a water and coke in for Kate and Rick."

"Yes, sir."

"Now what evidence do you two have for me?"

Rick said, "I started going over the events from summer."

Mr. Blasedale asked, "What sort of events?"

"I was at the park in August, Meredith Harper was kissing me. I pushed her away. She got Nick Thomas, a photographer for the New York Ledger involved. He takes pictures for page six mostly. He took the photograph and had it printed. I let him know the next day that Kate was my fiancé. He wanted an exclusive on the engagement. He also claimed I was with another woman. The only woman I have ever been with is Kate."

"What happened after that incident?"

"I saw them leave together. I can't say what they did. I didn't follow them, I called Kate to give her heads up."

"Do you know where Meredith is now?"

"No, and I don't care to know. She is nothing but, a money hungry woman."

"I will have my private investigator locate her. We will then send the information to detectives Esposito and Ryan."

"That will be great. We know that Josh's fingerprints were on the cameras. He has never been seen outside either lofts. I think he is innocent. The detectives are looking at Slim aka. Marcus Henderson for the break in. That is all the details we know so far."

"I will keep in touch with the police on this matter."

"Thank you, Mr. Blasedale."

"I believe that concludes our meeting for now."

Rick and Kate got up to leave. Walking to the elevator holding hands, they saw several women wanting to ask questions. Kate decided to get it over with. Sarah asked, "Can we get an autograph from Mr. Castle?"

Rick agreed, saying, "I will autograph a piece of paper and books only."

The women were pleasantly happy with him signing their books and pieces of paper. They all thanked him and shaking his hand. They turned to get on the elevator. Once the doors shut, Kate placed a kiss on his lips. Once outside, the car took them to their loft. This has been a hell of a day. "Rick, can this day get any worse?"

"Sweetheart people are always trying to cause problems for us."

"I don't understand why."

"It's just the way life is."

Mr. Blasedale's private investigator was tailing Nick to see where he went. Nick wasn't aware of the tail. He led them straight to Meredith. To see the way Meredith looked was interesting. The PI called, Mr. Blasedale informing of Meredith's where abouts and her condition. Mr. Blasedale asked, "What is her condition?"

The PI responded, "She's pregnant."

"I wonder how far along she is."

"I've got the address of where she is staying."

"Give it to me."

"477 Broome Street."

"Thank you. I will give the detectives working the case the address."

Mr. Blasedale called, Javier and Kevin passing the information on, next was a call to Rick and Kate.

Rick answered, "Hello."

Kevin said, "Rick, we have some news for you both."

"What kind of news?"

"We will be bringing the other party in connected to the loft break in."

"Do we get to know the name?"

"Not yet."

"When we get a confession, we will call you."

Javi and Kevin were busy gathering their facts. They wanted to have them straight forward. She would not be getting the upper hand in the interrogation. Looking at everything Josh, Rick, Kate, Marcus, and Nick had given them, both were certain she would cave and confess her part. The detectives went to retrieve her.

Meredith answered the door. She was surprised to see the detectives. Javi asked her to come with them to the 12th precinct. Meredith asked, "Why?"

We need to ask you questions about a break in and a photograph of you and Rick Castle. Smiling she happily agreed. She thought they didn't have the evidence about her. Arriving at the 12th precinct, she was taken to interrogation room 1. Kevin asked, "Would you like something to drink?"

Meredith replied, "Yes, please."

Kevin asked, "What would you like to drink?"

"A bottle of water."

Javier started asking her questions. He also, let her know she was a person of interest, not a suspect. Meredith felt more comfortable. Javi asked, "What is your connection to Rick Castle and Nick Thomas?"

"I don't have a connection to either man."

"Really?"

"No connection."

"Let's start with this picture of you kissing Rick Castle in the park."

"That was just a publicity stunt."

"How about the fact that there are witnesses who noticed you leaving with Nick."

"I don't remember leaving the park with him."

"How many months are you pregnant and who is the baby's father?"

"I am 3 months and the father is Richard Castle."

"Really? Are you sure it isn't someone else's?"

"Positive."

"How do you know Rick Castle is the father?"

"I left the park with him."

"He tells us a different story."

"He doesn't want her to know we were together."

"Are you sure it isn't Nick's baby?"

"Positive. Have you had a test preformed?"

"Don't need one. I have never slept with…. Rick Castle. I mean Nick."

"Think you just gave away who the father of the baby is."

"You can't prove it."

"We won't need too. Rick Castle will ask for a paternity test."

"Who says, I will have it done."

"With a court order, you will have to comply. Why not give the rest of your history with Nick?"

"I did leave with him after getting the picture of Rick kissing me, we went to his place ate and had several rounds of sex."

"Why do you hate Kate?"

"I don't hate her. I just want Rick for myself."

"Do you know Nick is being accused of installing cameras in both lofts?"

"Really. I guess that means we won't be seeing each other."

Javi and Kevin were thinking something else was going on with these two. Excusing themselves from the interrogation room, they watched her through the two-way mirror. Javi kept watching Meredith, she seemed to be getting nervous. Both detectives decided to turn up the heat a little bit more. Kevin asked, "Meredith how long have you known Nick and Slim?"

"I don't know any man named Slim."

"We never said he was a man, Meredith."

"How about Marcus Henderson?"

Meredith looked like a deer caught in the headlights. She started coughing and choking when Marcus was mentioned. Seeing her reaction both detectives pressed her for more information. "I don't know any Marcus."

Javi showed her a picture of the Marcus. She just looked at it and pushed it back to him. Watching her reaction told a different story. Ryan and Esposito conversed amongst themselves to figure a way to get her to confess her part in this scheme. Many questions asked and answered. They were still no closer to finding out the truth. Ryan asked if she wanted something to eat or drink.

Meredith replied, "I would like a bottle of water."

Ryan left the room to get the water. Javi was sitting there reading over the case and looking at her. Her demeanor was showing worry and anxiety. Finally, after a while, Meredith started talking to herself. She was saying things about both lofts and Nick Thomas. Javi pulled out his cellphone pushing the record button. Meredith was in another world not paying attention.

Meredith was saying, "Nick you, idiot, how could you get caught doing this?"

Javi wanted to ask what she meant. He decided to keep listening to her rambling. She began talking about how Nick had taken fingerprints of Dr. Josh Davidson to place on the camera lenses. Seeing that this was getting interesting, Javi knew that if this was to be admitted into evidence he had to stop her talking. Getting up to leave the room, Javi said, "I need you to stop talking."

Meredith asked, "Why?"

"I need to advise you of your rights."

"I thought that I wasn't under arrest."

"You have information about the break-in of both lofts."

"I want an attorney."

"Fine, you may call your attorney."

Javi and Ryan looked at each other with all kinds of questions. Like how to proceed with their investigation. Deciding to Mirandize, Meredith was the most important thing. Javi began reciting the rights, "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have a right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Have you understood these rights as I have read them to you?

Meredith answered "Yes"

"You are now under arrest."

Meredith sat there without saying another word. She was wondering what evidence the police had against Nick, Slim, and Rocky. This could cost her everything if they found out she was the mastermind behind the whole camera issue. The whole issue would be resolved either at the 12th or in a court of law.

Javi and Kevin had uniforms pick up Nick and Marcus (Slim) for interviews about the lofts break-ins. Detective Tom Demming was asked, to interrogate Marcus. He had several outstanding warrants for theft, burglary, receiving stolen property, and other offenses. Javi and Kevin were reading Nick, his Miranda rights. Javi asked, "Do you understand your rights?" Nick answered, "Yes." they totally surprised him with the knowledge that Meredith is pregnant with his child.

Nick looked like he had been shot. "I am not the father; Richard Castle is the father."

"Nice try. Meredith, let it slip that you two slept together."

"So, we slept together. What does that have to do with the loft break-ins?"

"Plenty. It seems that cameras were installed at both lofts. Plus, Dr. Josh Davidson's fingerprints were found on the camera lenses but, not anywhere else in the lofts. But, Marcus (Slim) Henderson's were found in the lofts. Care to explain how they got there?"

"I don't have a clue.

Nick decided to ask for his attorney. This put a crimp in the plans to end this case once, and for all. Javi and Ryan went to wait on both attorneys to arrive.

Meanwhile, Detective Demming was reading Slim his Miranda rights. Demming asked, "Do you understand your rights?"

Slim replied, "Yes."

Tom looked at the file and began with all the charges awaiting him for his crimes. Slim just sat there looking like I can beat these charges. He didn't know about the evidence of his fingerprints found in both lofts. Hearing about this evidence and knowing he was going to do jail time, Slim gave up Nick and the boss. He didn't know who the boss was.

Tom told him to write everything down in a statement. Slim began with the conversation about installing the cameras in the lofts, the pictures to be published in the tabloids and on the internet. The destruction of Kate Beckett. The final piece was the boss was going to marry Richard Castle. Tom had an officer stand at the door, to make sure Slim didn't try to leave.

Tom, Javi, and Kevin were comparing notes on the three suspects. Something started clicking in their heads. Javi remembered that Meredith said, "Nick, you idiot, how could you get caught doing this?"

I Think that she is the mastermind behind this whole thing. It must be Kate Beckett. Tom asked, "Why go after Kate?"

"Jealousy. Kate married Rick she wanted him for herself."

Three attorneys arrived at the precinct. Each one was a little upset about their clients being held without being allowed to make a phone call. Javi got quite upset with each attorney. They called you and no we didn't put them in jail cells. They are in the interrogation rooms waiting on you. When all the suspects were through answering the questions, they were handcuffed and put in jail.

Meredith was scared because of her unborn child. Nick was pissed he would lose his job. Slim was going to be facing 20 to 35 years for his crimes. The detectives called Rick, Kate, Johanna, Jim, and Josh with the good news. Rick grabbed Kate kissing her happily while twirling her around. Hanging up they called her mom and dad elated with the news.

Jo, Jim, Rick, and Kate met for dinner and drinks. They each discussed what steps to take next. Jo and Kate wanted to file lawsuits against Nick and Meredith. Kate wanted Meredith to pay for the harm done to her reputation as a lawyer. Kate asked, "Rick, what shall we do about Meredith's baby?"

"I guess her parents will take the baby after he/she is born."

"I don't want the baby harmed while she is in jail."

"I know you are concerned for the baby's safety."

"Maybe, she can be put on house arrest with an ankle monitor."

"We'll ask Mr. Blasedale at the meeting tomorrow."

"Okay. I have a feeling that Nick is going to make a deal and hang Meredith out to dry."

"Is Josh going to be at the meeting in the morning?"

"Don't know? Mr. Blasedale said he would contact Sally informing her of the meeting."

She felt happy about the arrest. Leaving the restaurant that evening, Kate and Rick made their way home for some rest and relaxation. Kate was giddy showing a smile all the way home. Walking in the building, Eduardo greeted, "Good evening, Mr. & Mrs. Castle."

"Good evening Eduardo."

"How was your day?"

"We had a stressful busy day. How was your day?"

"It was smooth and busy with people coming in and out all day, plus deliveries."

"Thank you for looking out for all of us. Have a great evening."

Waiting for the elevator to ding signaling the arrival of the car, it arrived and they stepped in pushing the button for their floor. Kate had a little mischief in her eye. Rick looked at her with some of his own.

"Shall we go inside for some fun? Kate, if you don't stop messing with my belt loops then it will be a one shot out here in the hall."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Let's try this again, shall we. Let me put the key in the lock so we can go in."

"Rick, I just want you so bad."

"Understood."

"Hurry up and get the damn door unlocked."

"It would be easy if my wife would stop yanking on my belt loops and pants."

"Sorry."

Rick got the door open and quickly pulled her in the loft. She let out a gasp when he pinned her to the door kissing her passionately. Hands began to wander all over the place. Getting heated with each stroke and touch.

They made it to the bedroom before combusting with passion. Clothes got strolled all through the loft. Happily, sated they got out of bed heading to the jacuzzi for a long bubble bath. Rick watched her drop her clothes in the hamper, his soon followed. The water swirling from the jets was soothing to their souls.

Washing her back with the loofa felt like a life time ago. She softly hummed as she was relaxing into his chest. The water began to get cold. Getting out and wrapping in the fluffy white towels, they put on their bed clothes. Kates black baby doll got the reaction she wanted from him. He picked her up in his arms carrying her to bed.

It was time to try one more time for a baby. Kate would love to have his child. Thinking of the possibilities of raising their child brought tears of happiness to her eyes. When the love making ended for the night, kisses were bestowed on each other.

"Rick, I hope we made a baby."

"Kate, we can keep trying."

"I wonder if it is possible that all the stress has prevented us conceiving a child?"

"Possibly."

"I am not going to be stressed anymore."

"That's my girl."

Falling asleep in each other's arms was welcoming. Each dreamed of a child, Kate's was a little girl with chestnut hair, hazel eyes, and both of their features. Rick's dream was a little boy with dark brown hair, piercing blue eyes, having both their features. Softly whispering in his sleep, Rick said, "Goodnight little one."

The shrill alarm woke both up. Rick turned over to silence it. Hoping for ten extra minutes of sleep. His groggy state of rest was ending. Getting up looking for his boxers, he found them on the floor. Slipping them on he went to the kitchen to start the coffee and make breakfast. Kate made her way to the shower. Feeling refreshed from the water, she dressed for the day.

Clearing the breakfast table, Kates phone began to ring.

"Hello."

"Kate, Josh and his attorney will be happy to meet us at the 12th precinct."

"What time?"

"Between 10-2 pm."

"We'll be there. Are my parents coming?"

"Yes. I think they are bringing their attorney as well."

"Maybe, we can finally put this nightmare behind us."

"Let's hope so."

All parties involved with this case were entering the 12th precinct to discuss the options available to each one. Josh was walking in with his attorney feeling relaxed for the first time in months. Kate, Rick, Jim, and Johanna were waiting with their attorneys.

Kate spoke, "Josh please know how sorry I am that you were dragged into this mess. I believed you were innocent. Please accept my apology."

Josh then said, "Kate, thank you for saying that. I would never invade your privacy, much less break into someone's home."

The attorneys asked, "What do each of you want from this meeting?"

Jo, Kate, and Josh said, "Justice for all of us. We are all filing a lawsuit against each party involved."

All attorneys began to work on details for the lawsuits and the trials of the defendant's.

Kate asked, "Can Meredith be put on house arrest until her child is born?"

Meredith's attorney was curious about that request. So, her attorney asked, "Why would you want her put on house arrest until the baby was born?"

"I know what can happen in prison. I want this child to have a chance. I want her parents to be given custody until she is released."

All parties agreed to the request. Meredith's attorney simply stated, "Thank you."

Kate responded, "You are welcome. Don't think that this means the lawsuit will be dropped. She has damaged my career as an attorney along with my reputation. She almost cost a doctor his career, my mom is having issues with her career as an attorney and reputation."

The details were worked out. The plaintiffs would be waiting on a trial date.

Kate let everyone know that she would be leaving town in few days for two weeks. The attorneys wanted to know why.

"I am finishing my honeymoon with my husband, Richard Castle."

"When will you be back?"

"Sometime in the middle of November."

"Okay. We will submit the paperwork for the trial dates."

"Thank you." Kate got up to leave with everyone else. Walking with her parents and husband they decided to go get some lunch. The market deli seemed the best place for lunch. It wasn't too crowded and afforded them a place to relax and enjoy their meals. While talking with her parents, Kate felt relieved that everything seemed to be settling down for everyone. Rick's phone began to ring. It seemed Gina needed to go over somethings for the tour before she left town. Rick answered,

"Hello, Gina."

"Hi, Rick. I need you to come see me before I leave town for your book tour."

"I'll come over in about an hour. I am having lunch right now."

"That will be fine. I will let Sherry know to put you on the list of appointments."

"Thanks. See you in an hour. Bye."

"Bye," Gina said and disconnected the call.

She then called Alex to see when he was arriving in town.

"Hi, beautiful."

"HI. When are, you arriving in town?"

"My flight arrives in about thirty minutes."

"Great, I can't wait to see you. I've missed kissing you."

"I've missed kissing you and holding you in my arms."

"I'll see you when you arrive."

"See you then." The call was disconnected.

Gina was happy to be seeing Alex. He was going to be good for her. She thought about what Kate had said, about finding her own happiness. Gina waited on Rick to arrive for the meeting. She had just gotten down to the lobby when he walked in smiling. Riding the elevator to her office, Gina noticed that Rick seemed much more relaxed and happier.

"Rick, what's going on?"

"Kate and I are happy with the progression made in her case."

"Oh, I see. That's good. I need to go over the events for this book tour."

"How many cities this time?"

"Six at the most. There is to be a party here in New York when you return."

"What will it entail this time?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary."

"That is good."

"You will sign autographs and book copies, plus read a selection from Heat Wave."

"I get to introduce the world to Nikki Heat aka Katherine Beckett-Castle."

"Yes, you do. Since, you have the information on the hotels and the stores, I will be leaving tonight heading to Connecticut for the first stop."

"Why so early?"

"I am leaving with Alex. Do you remember him from Vegas."

"Sure I do. Have a good time Kate and I will see you tomorrow."

Rick left the office walking to the loft. Kate was waiting for him. She was anxious to learn about the book tour. Kissing him as he rushed in hugging her, the blush was crawling up her neck and face.

"Babe, what did Gina say about the tour?"

"We will be touring six cities, the usual and when we return home there will be a party here in New York."

"I guess she is picking us up tomorrow?"

"No, she is leaving tonight with Alex."

"Really."

"I think she has finally found someone who really cares about her, and I can tell that she cares about him too."

"I am glad for her. We will have the limo to ourselves tomorrow."

"Yes, what is going on in that devious little mind of yours?"

"Maybe, a little bit of this a little bit of that."

"Kate, I love the way you think."

The limo will pick us up in the morning taking us to the airport for our flight.

"We will be heading to Connecticut for the starting of the book tour."

"I am looking forward to the two weeks away from all of this chaos."

"Me, too. I get to have the sexiest woman by my side night and day."

"Sounds about right to me."

Having packed for the tour, Kate and Rick were getting ready for bed, when her phone rang.

Kate answered,

"Hello."

"Kate, are you and Rick leaving tomorrow for the East Coast tour?"

"Yes, mom. Why? What is going on?"

"Just making sure everything is okay with you two."

"It is. We're just heading to bed so we won't miss our flight tomorrow morning."

"Talk to you later, Katie. Love you both."

"Love you mom. Goodnight."

Falling in bed to sleep, they were sharing kisses and hugs. The atmosphere was very relaxed and comforting. Slowly snuggling in each other's arms, they drifted off to sleep.

The alarm went off too early for them. Getting out of bed to dress for the flight, Rick made coffee for them. Kate went to take a shower and put her makeup on. Rick went to shower and dress for the day. Seeing his wife examining her looks in the mirror was inviting to his eyes.

Kate let him look while she put her skinny blue jeans, purple button down on. He went about shaving, and brushing his teeth, putting some after shave on. He dressed in blue jeans, blue button down shirt, socks, and shoes. He came out of the bathroom gathering her in his arms to kiss her good morning. Eduardo called him, "Mr. Castle, your limo is downstairs."

"We will be right down." Gathering their luggage, they wheeled it to the elevator. Getting on the elevator heading down to the lobby. Both were anxious to head for the airport. Darryl loaded the luggage in the trunk. Rick held Kate's hand as she got in the limo. Sitting next to each other, he gave her a gentle squeeze on her leg.

Arriving at the airport, Rick and Kate could board the plane. Showing their tickets and identification, the flight attendant asked, "Do you need any help finding your seats?"

Kate said, "No, I think we can find them on our own. Thank you for your assistance."

"You are welcome. My name is Sharon, let me know if I can be of further assistance to you."

"Thank you. We will."

Rick put their carry on in the above compartment. Taking a seat, the flight attendant asked, "Would you like something to drink?"

"Yes. Kate what do you want?"

"I'll have orange juice."

Rick said, "I'll have black coffee."

"I'll be right back with your coffee and orange juice."

After all passengers were loaded on the plane, the captain came on the pa system giving instructions to the flight attendants and passengers. The flight attendants went over the safety rules, and exits for the plane. The captain let the crew and passengers know they were next in line to taxi down the runway.

So, sad about Carrie Fisher and her mother Debbie Reynolds, Prayers for her family. I hate that I am leaving another cliff hanger. I will try to do better about cliff hangers. Happy New Year to everyone.


	24. Chapter 24

I do not own Castle the show or characters. They belong to Andrew Marlowe.

Ch. 24

The plane taxied down the runway. Soon, the flight was in the air headed to Connecticut. Rick and Kate were going over the events for the tour.

Kate asked, "What will we do when we get to the hotel?"

"I thought we could go look at the book store, where the signing will take place."

"Sounds good to me. How about lunch?"

"We can eat where ever you would like."

Looking at the clouds out of the window was awesome. The sky was sunny and bright. Both couldn't wait to land. It would take about thirty minutes to get their luggage in the waiting limousine before heading to the hotel. When they arrived at the hotel, Kristy helped with the check in. She looked at Rick as if she knew his face. She finally asked,

"Are you Richard Castle the author?"

"Yes, I am, why?"

Kristy suddenly became shy.

"Would you sign my book, please?"

"I will be happy too."

"Thank you so very much."

"You are very welcome. Whom do I make it out too."

"Kristy."

"Here you go."

"Now let's get you checked in. How many room keys will you need?"

"Two. One for me and the other for my wife."

"I didn't realize you were married." She was slowly turning to hide her sadness.

"We have been married for some time. We didn't want it published in the paper."

"Oh, congratulations are in order then."

"Thanks."

"Here are your keys. Let me get a porter to take your bags up to your suite."

"Thank you, again."

"Enjoy your stay."

"We will."

The porter took their luggage to their suite. Rick gave the porter a generous tip for his help. Settling in the suite, they began unpacking their luggage. Sighing after unpacking, the two went to the bookstore to evaluate it. Stopping at the check in desk, Rick asked,

"May I have Gina Cowell's room number?"

Kristy looked up the number and gave it to him. "Her room number is suite 320."

"Thanks for the help."

Rick and Kate walked to the book store checking out the shops along the avenue. Kate spotted a shop to investigate. It was a shoe shop, Kate loved looking at all types of shoes. Rick liked, the black heels she was looking at. While she continued to browse, he made the purchase of the black heels for her.

Leaving the store, the pair went to get some lunch. The little deli was quaint and very homely looking. Rick ordered a cheeseburger, fries, and chocolate milkshake. Kate ordered a chicken sandwich, fries, and strawberry milkshake. While waiting for their order, they were talking about the signing tomorrow. Deciding to walk over to the bookstore for a look was inviting. Upon entering the bookstore, it was nicely arranged with the different genres. Walking around looking at the different genres, Rick smiled seeing his book being on display. Kate noticed the staff looking at them. One of the staff stepped forward asking if they needed assistance.

Kate replied, "Thanks, we are just looking."

The staff member was checking her out with a smile. The other staff members began looking at Rick as well. Finally, one of them asked, "Are you Richard Caste, the author?"

"Yes, and this lovely woman is my inspiration, muse, and wife Katherine Beckett-Castle."

Several members were pleased to meet them. Being gracious and polite, they thanked them leaving the store to stroll the avenue for more shops to investigate. Finding a dress shop Rick picked several dresses for Kate to try on. She told him she didn't want to spend his money. He laughed and still bought the three dresses anyway.

Rick comments, "I will have the sexiest dressed woman at the party in New York."

Making Kate blush, while biting her lower lip between her teeth. She began slowly ducking her head from being embarrassed about the comment.

Rick touched her cheek saying, "No use denying it. You are very beautiful to me."

"Thank you, babe."

"Kate let's go to the hotel call Gina to invite them to dinner tonight."

"I think we should. I'll bet she is having a wonderful time with Alex."

Strolling back towards the hotel, their hands were intertwined. Softly whispering in her ear, Rick said, "Kate you make me fall increasingly more in love with you."

Depositing their purchases in their suite, they got the elevator heading to Gina's suite. Knocking on the door, Gina answered the door shocked to see them. Rick asked, "Gina, do you and Alex want to have dinner with us tonight?"

"Let me see if Alex made reservations for us. Alex, did you make reservations for tonight?"

"We will have dinner some other time. Goodnight."

"I'll see you at the book signing tomorrow."

Rick and Kate walked to a quaint little mom and pop diner for dinner. The waitress seated them in the back. Ordering their drinks and dinner, they discussed the reading of Nikki Heat. This was a new thing for them. Finishing dinner, they decided to walk back to the hotel for the evening. The morning would be here soon enough.

Getting a fresh start for the morning book signing started with a wonderful breakfast of eggs, bacon, hash browns, toast, and coffee. Each dressed accordingly to the tempo for the signing. Kate dressed like Nikki Heat would for court. Rick was dressed like a reporter. The fans were lined up around the building. It would soon be time for the signing. Gina was prepared for the rush of the fans.

She saw Kate and Rick walk in looking excited and nervous. It will be ok.

"They are just happy and excited to meet both of you." Gina was telling them.

Each began to relax while waiting for the store to open for business. The first fan was a woman and her daughter, the woman was wanting to get a quick picture of her and Rick. Kate looked at the woman giving her a look that said he belongs to her.

He signed the book asking for her name.

"My name is Janice."

"Nice to meet you, Janice."

He took a picture with her and her daughter. This thrilled the mother and daughter. The fans began to flood into the store in droves. Men lined up to meet Nikki Heat and women lined up to meet Jameson Rook

Stan was looking at Kate with lust filled eyes. She chose to ignore him. He passed his book over for her to sign. Kate signed it. They both had been signing books for over an hour and a half. It was time for a break. Getting up to stretch their legs felt wonderful. Walking back to the front to take their seats, Kate saw plenty of men and women waiting for signatures. She leaned over giving Rick a kiss to his mouth.

He was returning the kiss when Gina cleared her throat.

"Okay you two, behave yourselves." She said with a smile.

This caused them to spring apart. Finishing signing books for the day, they left feeling happy and exhausted. Kate asked,

"What do we do now?"

Rick answered, "Let's go find a park to walk in and relax."

While walking in the park, they noticed several children playing on the slide and swinging. This was wonderful to see. Kate saw several women had Rick's book were reading it. One woman took out her phone to take a picture of them. Looking at the woman, Kate and Rick smiled. They decided to walk to the hotel and pack for the trip tomorrow.

Early next morning found Rick and Kate at the airport boarding their flight for Washington, D.C. Suzie the flight attendant was happy to see them. Welcoming them aboard the flight, she asked if they needed anything. Both replied, "No, we are doing fine."

Touching down at the airport, Rick and Kate were leaving the plane with their carryon luggage. The limo driver was waiting for them holding up a sign that said "Castle."

"That is for us."

Rick said, getting in the limo while the driver loaded their luggage in the trunk. They were whisked off to their hotel. They were checked in and handed their keys to the suite. Taking Kate's hand, he took her to the private pool and jacuzzi before heading to the suite. Entering the suite, they changed into their swimsuits to swim for a little while.

The pool was nice and warm as was the jacuzzi. Splashing around in the water laughing was fun. Kate was daydreaming of playing with their children in the pool. This was her one desire. Rick watched as she enjoyed herself. He couldn't wait for them to have children. They played in the pool and jacuzzi for over two hours. It was getting late and they were getting hungry.

Rick told her to gather their things for the evening. Going to their suite, they decided to order in for the evening. Their day would consist of interviews and meetings with the fans. Arriving at the TV station next morning for the interview, the show's host Samantha Johnson met them. She was checking Rick's good looks out while Kate was glaring at her.

Telling them that she would introduce them after the commercial break.

"Welcome back, I am here with mystery novelist Richard Castle and his inspiration Katherine Houghton Beckett-Castle."

SJ: "Mr. Castle how did you come up with Nikki Heat lawyer extraordinaire?"

RC: "I modeled her after my wife Katherine Beckett-Castle."

SJ: "How did you two meet?"

RC: "We met in high school."

SJ: "What can you tell the audience about Nikki Heat?"

RC: "She is a champion for truth and justice."

SJ: "What location will you be signing the book at today?"

RC: "The Books-A-Million store."

SJ: "Everyone, the book signing will be at the Books-A-Million in the mall. Thank you for coming on the show."

RC: "You are welcome."

SJ: "I don't suppose you and I could get a drink somewhere?"

RC: "I don't think Kate would appreciate that."

SJ: "It was worth a try. Good luck with the book."

RC: "Thank you."

Leaving the studio heading to the bookstore, they stopped for coffee and a bite to eat. The fans were already lined up around the block for this signing. Gina was waiting on them with instructions. Kate took her seat behind Rick. The store was opened with the crowd rushing in to get their autographs and pictures taken with Rick.

The book signing went rather well with the fans taking an interest in the lives of Rick and Kate. Leaving for the afternoon, they went to eat and do some shopping for the next book tour. Gina gathered the remaining boxes of books for the next stop. Telling them she would see them at the hotel. Rick and Kate walked to a few shops. Kate bought some shoes, purses, and a coat. Rick went into a little jewelry store to purchase a diamond necklace, bracelet, and earrings for Kate.

He thought this would be a wonderful surprise for her. The love shining in each other's eyes was radiant to anyone who saw them. Rick made reservations at an exclusive dinner club for them. He wanted to show off his beautiful wife. Taking her hand, they went to the hotel to change for dinner.

The hostess asked for his name. He replied Richard Castle. She seated them in the back of the club to avoid the fans trying to catch a glimpse of them. He ordered wine for both. While looking over the menu for dinner selection, Kate was shocked at the prices. Rick said,

"Baby, don't get upset about the prices."

"Rick, it's just too much money."

"We can afford it."

Seeing her relax some, he ordered for them.

While waiting for the entrées to arrive, Rick slipped the necklace, bracelet, and earring set out of his pocket. Kate was trying to see what he was hiding.

Getting her to close her eyes was another story. When she did, Rick slipped the velvet box on the table. Kate looked at it with wide eyes. Rick was pleased to give her something for the extraordinaire person she is. Kate opened the box shocked at the contents. She jumped out of her chair to place a well-deserved kiss on his lips.

The dinner was delicious along with the wine. Finishing their dinner, they decided to go back to the hotel to pack for the next stop on the book tour. While packing, Kate wants to get a little handsy with Rick. She begins with unbuttoning his shirt trailing kisses down his chest. The kisses become quickly heated. It's not long before all their clothes are scattered around the room.

The rise and fall of their chests tells of the wonderful sex they just had. He is mesmerized by her beauty and passion. Reaching out to touch her face, Rick places a kiss on her lips. Kate is wondering if they possibly will succeed in making a child. Rick is thinking that they have made a baby. Getting up to take a shower for the evening, Rick joins her and the activities are just out of this world once again.

Falling asleep in the bed with sweet dreams of children dancing in their heads. Love was radiating through them. Setting the alarm for the morning, kisses shared as sleep over took them. They finished the book tour heading back to New York for the book launch party. Several celebrities and writers were in attendance.

The gala event was published in the Ledger and other papers. Paparazzi were taking pictures of the people attending the event. Kates parents and Ricks mother were among the guests. The fans lined the streets to catch a glimpse of the guests. The limo carrying Rick and Kate arrived at the drop off point. Rick helped Kate out of the backseat. She was stunning in her Alberta Ferretti dress. It was a black one strapless dress with white polka dots, she wore Jimmy Choo 5" black heels, carrying a small Louis Viton clutch.

The camera just loved her so much. Rick was wearing his Armani Black pinstripe tuxedo with a black and white polka dot ascot in his front pocket. He smiled as they headed inside to the party. Gina and Alex greeted them inside. Gina was dressed in a blue satin gown with a flowing skirt. She had them start to mingle with crowd.

Many guests were wanting to talk about the upcoming Nikki Heat series. Rick was more than happy to share some insight into Nikki. The party was in full swing with many wanting to dance with him and Kate. Gina came to check on them.

"How is everything going?"

"It's going great."

After many conversations with the invited guests, they let Gina know they were leaving for the evening. Gina wasn't far behind them. Getting in the limo heading home, Rick pulled her into an embrace kissing her lips and wandering down to her pulse point.

When arriving at home, they went upstairs to finish what was started in the limo. She really wanted to finish what was started in the limo. Liking the things that were being done to her body by him was causing many shivers in her soul. She truly loved this man with every fiber of her being.

Tomorrow was another work day for Kate. She was excited about returning to the law firm. The trial date was set in stone and was to begin in about three weeks. Meredith and her conspirators were awaiting their fate in court. Meredith was sad because she would have to watch Richard Castle enter the courtroom with his arm around Katherine Beckett-Castle each day.

Kate stepped off the elevator heading to her office. Josie greeted her,

"Hello, Kate."

"Hi, Josie. How are you doing this morning?"

"Great, and, how are you?"

"I am doing wonderfully."

Kate found her office just as she had left it. Gathering the paperwork for the pending cases was simple. Javi, Kevin, and Tom paid her a visit with news of her upcoming trial. The evidence was speaking for itself. Kate just would be happy to have the trial finished. Tom said,

"Kate is there anything else that you want added to your statement?"

"Nothing I can think of."

"If you think of anything please, give us a call."

"I will."

Getting up to leave and head to the twelfth precinct, they gave her a smile. Mr. Blasedale was happy with Kate being back from her honeymoon vacation. Looking over her case load, Kate was deciding what to do about some of her clients. She realized that some of them were in serious need of her help with their cases.

Her colleagues could help with the cases. Martin her friend who had taken over some of her cases, offered his assistance. They could ease several of her client's minds. When their cases went before the judge, several were so grateful to them for the outcome. The day had been spent in court and running errands needed for information about the cases.

Kate noticed the time and decided to call it a night. Rick was waiting downstairs for her. Seeing her get off the elevator made him smile. She wrapped her arms around him giving him a big kiss. Rick asked,

"Have you eaten dinner tonight?"

"No. I am starving."

"Let's go grab dinner and eat at the loft."

"I love that idea."

Walking in the loft, Rick turned on the lights and the sound system. He put on jazz music. This seemed to sooth their souls. He put on "Nights in White Satin." This song was special to them. While eating dinner, they were enjoying the melody of the music.

Kate said, "Rick let's go take a shower for the evening."

"You do know how that drives me wild."

"I know. It makes you into a wild child."

Stripping off their clothes, they were soon in the shower kissing and having the usual shower sex. It wasn't long before both climaxed with heavy breathing. Stepping out and wrapping the big fluffy towels around each other, they dressed for bed. Hitting the sheets filled with passion and desire, these two couldn't stop their hands from wondering all over the place.

Morning would arrive early. Kate groaned as the alarm sounded. She just wanted to roll over and cuddle more with Rick. He found his arm sliding around her holding her close. Getting up to dress for the morning and eat breakfast was hard. Rick made coffee for them, while Kate finished getting ready for work.

Kissing good morning one more time. "Kate, I think that I"ll see you at lunch."

"Okay, I will be waiting. Do you have a meeting with Gina today?"

"Not unless she calls."

"How about we go eat with our parents."

"That sounds great. Where do you want to eat?"

"How about Salvatore's for lunch?"

"I'll make the reservations."

"I'll call our parents."

"See you at lunchtime, baby."

Eduardo called the loft, "Mr. Castle your town car is downstairs."

"Thank you. Kate your ride is here."

"Coming. Let me put on my heels and gather my purse."

"Have a wonderful day beautiful."

"You too handsome."

Getting in the back seat of the town car. Kate pulled out her phone dialing her mom and Martha. She invited them to lunch with her and Rick. The group couldn't wait to catch up on the latest news from the couple. The parents were wondering if they were going to be told that Kate was pregnant with their grandchild. It was something that Kate and Rick really wanted. It would be a while longer before that news would come.


	25. Chapter 25

I don't own Castle the show or the wonderful characters. They belong to Mr. Andrew Marlowe.

The trial began for Meredith, Nick, Slim (Marcus), and Rocky. The lawyers were trying to get a postponement for the trial. The judge was having none of this from the lawyers. He advised them to call their first witness.

The District Attorney James Kirkpatrick called, Mrs. Katherine Houghton Beckett-Castle to the stand. Upon entering the witness box, she raised her right hand to be sworn in. The Bailiff said, "Do you swear, to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth about the testimony you are about to give?"

KBC: "I do your honor."

JM: "Proceed with your questions."

JK: "Mrs. Castle, what is your profession?"

KBC: "I am an Attorney."

JK: "Mrs. Castle, did you on occasion happen to be intimate with Richard Castle prior to your marriage?"

KBC: "Please describe being intimate?"

JK: "I mean have sex with him before you married him?"

KBC: "No. We never crossed that line before marriage."

JK: "Did you on occasion pose nude for your fiancé before the two of you were married?"

KBC: "No, I didn't want to ruin our wedding night?"

JK: "Then how do you explain the pictures of you posing nude in the tabloids and on the internet?"

KBC: "I didn't pose for those pictures. We (Rick, my parents, and I) discovered our lofts had been broken into."

JK: "Were you having an affair with Doctor Josh Davidson and Detective Tom Demming?"

KBC: "No. I had a restraining order against Doctor Josh Davidson for stalking me. But, that has been resolved."

JK: "Who discovered the cameras in your loft?"

KBC: "I did."

JK: "What did you do after discovering the cameras?"

KBC: "Rick climbed the step ladder looking at the camera in the en suite master bathroom. We searched the loft for other cameras. We found one in the master bedroom in the lion's picture."

JK: "Did you or Rick put those cameras in your loft?"

KBC: "No. We were out of town getting married that weekend."

JK: "Do you have any idea who broke in your loft?"

KBC: "No I don't. The police made a report and kept us informed of the investigation. We were never given a name of who was involved. We were told the investigation was still ongoing."

JK: "Has this incident affected your job in any way?"

KBC: "Yes, it has. I have been asked to pose nude by a co-worker. He claims that I did this to get attention and money."

JK: "Was the co-worker reprimanded for his behavior?"

KBC: "He was moved to another department and advised to have no contact with me."

JK: "How does your husband feel about all this attention being paid to you?"

KBC: "He isn't happy about the allegations about me having an affair with Doctor Davidson and Detective Demming."

Meredith's attorney objected to that. The judge said, "I'll allow it."

JK: "Do you believe that Doctor Davidson broke into both lofts?"

KBC: "No. I never saw him at either loft."

MW: "I object. Causes for speculation from the witness."

JM: "I'll allow it."

Meredith fumed knowing that tide was turning against her. Leaning over to whisper to her attorney, She stated, "That Kate's parents had money and could buy off the jury."

MW: "Your honor we need to have a recess to investigate some evidence that has just become known."

JK and MW approached the Judge's bench. MW: "Your Honor, we have reason to believe that Johanna and Jim Beckett have bribed the jury in favor for their daughter."

JM: "Do you have any proof of this matter?"

MW: "No, sir."

JK: "Your Honor, let's take a break and look at their financials to see if they bribed anyone on the jury."

JM: "Court is in recess for the rest of the day. We will resume court in the morning at 9:00 AM."

Bailiff: "All rise."

JM called, a friend of his to examine the financials of Jim and Johanna Beckett. Scott Miller examined the financials finding no money transfer to anyone associated with the jury. He saw only bills being paid, groceries being bought, and things for their home. MW wasn't happy that nothing showed up against her parents. His client was nervous and causing him fits.

MW asked, "Meredith is there anything else, I should be aware of?"

Meredith replied, "Yes, this baby is Richard Castle's."

MW looked shocked "Really?"

Meredith said "Yes."

MW asked, "Have you had a paternity test done?"

Meredith answered "Not yet."

MW said, "I will serve him with papers for a paternity test."

Meredith smiled "That will do nicely."

MW: "You are sure that the baby is Richard Castles?"

Meredith replied "Yes. There has been no one else. Thinking that her lawyer doesn't need to know she slept with Nick."

The following morning in court, Katherine Beckett-Castle took the stand.

The District Attorney rested his examination of the witness. He reserved the right to recall the witness if necessary. Meredith's attorney began by asking Kate if it was true that she married Richard Castle for his fame and money.

Kate responded rather quickly, "No. I love him not for his fame or the money."

MW: "Is it true that you had an affair with Dr. Josh Davidson?"

KBC: "I did not. I have never stepped out on Rick."

MW: "Then can you explain the pictures of you and Josh kissing."

KBC: "I can't. I have never kissed him or any other man for that matter."

MW: "How about Detective Tom Demming?"

KBC: "What about him?"

The District Attorney objected and asked to approach the judge's bench.

"Your honor where is the proof of an affair with the doctor and the detective? Mr. Williams has yet to show the proof of an affair between the witness, the doctor and the detective."

JM: "Mr. Williams, where is your proof of an affair between these people?"

MW: "I have the proof right here in the pictures."

JM: "Let me call a recess for two hours while I have these pictures examined."

The Bailiff announced recess for the court. Everyone rose as the judge exits into his chambers.

Rick asked, "Kate what was that about you kissing Josh and Detective Tom Demming?"

"Meredith's lawyer is saying that I had an affair with both men. I have never ever kissed either one."

"I know you haven't baby."

"I just wish that this trial was over and done with. I hate that Meredith is trying to paint me as some money hungry woman and tramp."

"We both know the truth."

"Rick let's go get some coffee. I think that my parents and your mother could use some."

Taking her hand, they left the courtroom heading to the nearest coffee shop. Johanna wasn't too happy with the court proceedings. She was feeling like the lawyer was making her daughter look money hungry and a tramp.

The judge was looking at the pictures in his chambers with a photo expert. The photo expert Jackson Walker noticed that the photo had two different scenes in it. Looking more closely Jackson pointed the differences out to the judge. The judge was happy that he could call Meredith's attorney on the fact that the photo was a fake and made to inflame the jury in favor of his client.

The judge asked, the bailiff to reconvene the jury and the court. Rick, Kate, Johanna, Josh, and everyone else entered the courtroom. Meredith was sitting at the table looking smug. She figured that the pictures would paint and an unfavorable picture of Katherine Beckett-Castle. She hadn't known that the photo was going to destroy her credibility.

The Bailiff stated, "All rise, the court is now back in session. The Honorable Judge Markway now presiding over the court."

Judge Markway spoke, "It seems to me that the photos of Katherine Beckett-Castle kissing Doctor Josh Davidson and Detective Tom Demming have been tampered with. I had a photo expert examine the photos and discovered they were of several different pictures. The photo is of poor quality. I will not allow the photos into evidence.

Meredith looked at her attorney like she wanted to kill him. This was her chance to get Richard Castle away from Katherine Beckett-Castle. Her smugness fell from her face replaced with a frown and determination to get Richard Castle for herself. The only way that would happen is for him to divorce Kate.

The latter would never happen. Rick was so in love with Kate. The attorney finished questioning Katherine Beckett-Castle. Being dismissed from the witness stand, Kate made a point of letting Meredith know she was kissing and sitting next to Rick. Meredith turned a fire engine red with envy and hatred at the same time. Thinking how could he love Kate, when she was nothing like Meredith.

The District Attorney called, Johanna Beckett to the stand. Bailiff stated, "Raise your right hand, do you swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth?"

Johanna replied, "I do."

JK: "Mrs. Beckett, what is your profession?"

JB: "I am a criminal lawyer."

JK: "Mrs. Beckett, did you happen to receive a phone call from your daughter, Katherine Beckett-Castle alerting you to check your loft for cameras possibly being installed?"

JB: "Yes."

JK: "What if anything did you do?"

JB: "I had my husband check our loft for cameras."

JK: "Did you find any cameras in your loft?"

JB: "Yes."

JK: "What did you do after finding the cameras in your loft?"

JB: "We called, the police."

JK: "Were you aware of photos being printed and shared on the internet of you and your daughter?"

JB: "No. We did see the Ledger page six had printed photos of Kate and me nude. It was later that day when Rick, Kate, Jim and I were going out for breakfast."

JK: "What was your reaction to the photos?"

JB: "I was terribly upset about this event. Katie was shaken to her core. She was so upset that we turned around heading back to the Four Seasons Hotel."

JK: "Are you aware of any intimate contact between your daughter and the two other gentlemen mentioned in these proceedings?"

JB: "No. Kate has always loved one man. That man is Richard Castle her husband."

JK: "How did this affect your husband?"

JB: "Jim, was mad as HELL!"

JK: "What steps did you take after learning that cameras had been installed in your loft?"

JB: "We had a police report made."

JK: "Did you do anything else?"

JB: "We decided to file a lawsuit against the people involved with breaking and entering our loft illegally, for publishing the pictures of me without my consent, for damaging my reputation and career."

JK: "When did you learn that Doctor Josh Davidson had been set up to take the fall for the break-ins?"

JB: "While Kate and Rick were on his book tour."

JK: "Have you had any contact with Doctor Josh Davidson and Detective Tom Demming concerning this case?"

JB: "We talked with our lawyers present."

JK: "What was discussed?"

MW: "I object to this line of questioning!"

JM: "Overruled. Please answer the question."

JB: "We discussed the break-in at the lofts, the fact that Doctor Davidson was friends with Nick from the Ledger's page six."

JK: "Did Josh have any idea that Nick was behind the break in?"

JB: "He indicated that he didn't know."

JK: "Did Meredith and the other conspirators get mentioned?"

JB: "Yes. It was stated that Meredith was in love with my son-in-law Richard Castle."

JK: "Did you attempt to contact her to confirm your suspicions?"

JB: "Nope. I knew it would come out in court."

JK: "Do you know if your son-in-law Richard Castle had an affair with Meredith Lee Harper?"

JB: "No. I don't believe he would cheat on my daughter Katherine Beckett-Castle."

JK: "I excuse the witness with the right to recall."

MW: "Mrs. Beckett, how do you know that my client Meredith Lee Harper was the mastermind behind the cameras being installed in both loft?"

JB: "I don't. I am just going by what the police told us (Rick, Kate, Jim, Josh and I)."

MW: "Are you trying to paint my client in an unfavorable way for the jury to find her guilty?"

JB: "No. If she is guilty she needs to pay for her crime."

MW: "Did you and your husband pay the jury to find my client guilty?"

JK: "Objection, your Honor."

JM: "Objection sustained."

MW: "Is it true that you posed for the pictures to gain fame and notoriety in the public eye?"

JK: "Objection! No foundation for these types of questions your Honor."

JM: "Duly noted. MW please refrain from these questions there is no basis established by either party."

MW: "Has your career suffered because of these pictures in the Ledger and on the internet?"

JB: "Yes. I received several calls from my clients going to other lawyers for advice and taking their cases with them."

MW: "Can you actually state for fact that Meredith was behind the cameras?"

JB: "No."

MW: "Will you still pursue a lawsuit against my client and her co-conspirators?"

JB: "Yes."

MW: "You are only after money correct."

JB: "NO! She did damage my career and reputation."

MW: "No further questions your honor."

JM: "You may step down from the witness stand."

JK: "I call Doctor Josh Davidson to the stand."

Bailiff: "Raise your right hand, do you swear, to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you, God?"

DJD: "I do."

JK: "Doctor Davidson did you at any time have an affair with Katherine Beckett-Castle?"

DJD: "No."

JK: "Did you at any time have a restraining order against you for stalking her?"

DJD: "Yes. It has since been resolved."

JK: "How was it resolved?"

DJD: "We had a meeting at her office. She dropped the restraining order if I agreed to leave her alone."

JK: "Did you leave her alone?"

DJD: "Yes. I have only seen her twice since that incident."

JK: "Where did you see her?"

DJD: "At the police station."

JK: "Did you speak to her?"

DJD: "Yes. She let me know she didn't think I was guilty with the cameras being installed at both lofts."

JK: "Do you have any knowledge of who is responsible for this situation?"

DJD: "I do now."

JK: "Were you shocked to learn the identity of the culprit?"

DJD: "I thought this person was my friend."

JK: "Do you see the person involved in the courtroom today?"

DJD: "Yes."

JK: "Can you point them out?"

DJD: "Yes. Nick with The Ledger's page six, Meredith his girlfriend, Slim (Marcus Henderson), and Rocky."

JK: "Let it be noted that the witness has identified all four defendants. Is there anything else you would like to tell the court about your relationship with these defendants?"

DJD: "I was friends with Nick from the Ledger. I didn't expect him to set me up for this crime. He has ruined my career and reputation."

JK: "How has this ruined your career and reputation?"

DJD: "I have been suspended from the hospital, my patients left for other doctors, and my career is in limbo."

JK: "What are you planning to do now?"

DJD: "I have filed a lawsuit against all four defendants for compensatory damages."

JK: "What do you hope to gain from this?"

DJD: "I want them to pay for the problems brought to all of us involved with this case."

JK: "I am through with this witness, I reserve the right to recall if needed."

MW: "You have stated that you and Katherine Beckett-Castle never had an affair."

DJD: "That is correct."

MW: "Who are you currently dating?"

DJD: "Jana Reid, a nurse."

MW: "How does Meredith fit into this equation?"

DJD: "She doesn't. If she is the mastermind, I would like for her to pay for causing all these problems."

MW: "Are you aware of her being pregnant with Richard Castle's child?"

DJD: "Nope. I didn't know they had a fling."

MW: "Are you still pursuing Katherine Beckett-Castle?"

DJD: "No."

MW: "If she were free would you pursue her?"

DJD: "No."

MW: "Why not?"

DJD: "I love Jana Reid. She makes me happy. Kate is just a fantasy."

MW: "No more questions for this witness."

JM: "The witness is excused."

JM: "Any more witnesses to call JK?"

JK: "No, your Honor, the plaintiffs rest."

MW: "We rest your Honor."

JM: "Here is the charge to the jury. You are going to be deliberating the facts of the case. Do not discuss this case with anyone. The jury is dismissed to deliberate."

Bailiff: "Court is in recess until the jury reaches a verdict."

Kate said, "Rick, I am disappointed that Meredith didn't take the stand."

"I know. She will get her just desserts in the end."

While Rick and Kate were fixing to leave the courtroom, a lawyer served Rick with paternity papers. Rick opened them looking like he could kill Meredith.

Kate asked, "What are those papers for?"

"Meredith wants a paternity test done. I have never slept with that woman. I will do the test. She will feel stupid when it comes back negative."

"Rick, how is she going to prove that you and she slept together?"

"I don't know. How will she explain to the court that the baby isn't mine?"

"Good question!"

Kate let's go to the lab and get this test over with. I want to show that her lies are catching up with her. I hope there is a way to take her child away from her. Kate called Lanie. "Hey, can you perform a paternity test for Rick?"

"Why?"

"Meredith had him served with paternity test papers."

"Come over to the lab and we will get started."

"Thank you, Lanie."

"Not a problem. Meredith is going to have to provide a sample of the baby's blood."

"She may not show up for that."

"She has no choice, she wanted the test."

"We'll see you soon."

"Rick let me get the samples I need for this test."

"Okay, but please be gentle."

"Meredith, I will need samples from you."

"All right."

"This will take about two weeks to get the results."

Meredith spoke, "I can live with that."

Rick was just happy to get this over with. Meredith purred, at Rick. He just ignored her. This caused her to try harder for his attention. Rick made sure to wrap his arm around Kate leading her out the door. Meredith was sad looking with misty eyes. She was slowly realizing that Rick would never leave Kate for her.

Seeing this is a good place to stop for this chapter. Wishing everyone a Happy Sunday and wonderful Super Bowl! Go Falcons!


	26. Chapter 26

I don't own Castle the show or the delightful characters. They still belong to Mr. Andrew Marlowe.

The tests samples were sealed and sent to an independent lab to be analyzed for the DNA of the father of Meredith's child. Rick was nervous thinking of the things that could go wrong. Kate soothed his worries with her words and actions.

Rick said, "Kate, do you know the possibility of the test being tampered with?"

Kate looked and replied, "Yes. We just need to have trust in the system."

Rick's lawyer spoke, "Mr. Castle, are you sure that nothing happened between you and Meredith?"

Rick's response was of disdain for her and his lawyer. "I am damn sure that I didn't have a fling, meaningful sex or anything with that tramp!"

Kate spoke up next, "Rick to my knowledge has never slept with another woman. I am the only one he slept with."

Michael Westwood (Rick's Lawyer) said, "I just have to make sure. Meredith will try to convince the court of an affair with him."

All parties agreed to wait for the test results before pursuing legal action against Meredith.

Meredith wasn't thinking about what the test results could yield. She was thinking that she had the leverage to destroy Richard Castle's marriage to Katherine Beckett-Castle. Meanwhile, the lab was running all the DNA tests quickly as possible. They wanted to get the results back to the parties soon.

Lanie was waiting for the results like everyone else. She wanted nothing left to chance. Lanie spoke, "Kate, how will you handle this if Rick is the baby's father?"

Kate said, "I'll be hurt, angry, devastated, and ready to kill both of them."

Lanie laughed saying, "Girl don't let him hear you say things like that."

Kate took her time to adjust her thinking. "Lanie, I have never slept with another man except for Rick. He was my first and he will be my last."

"Kate, that is too deep for my thinking. I know how much you love each other."

"Lanie, how long will it take the tests to return?"

"It has been ten days. Hopefully, not too much longer."

The lab had finished running the test results. They were sealed in an envelope and sent to the ME's office. Lanie had to sign for them. She called Rick, Kate, Michael, Meredith, and Meredith's lawyer in to read the results.

Rick and Kate were holding hands saying a prayer for wonderful news. Meredith was looking smug at Kate saying, "Kiss your marriage good-bye, Bitch!"

Kate glared at her saying, "You think that he will leave me for gutter trash like you! Think again!"

Lanie unsealed the envelope reading the test results! She had a huge smile on her face stating that the news was great. Lanie spoke, "Richard Castle, you are not the baby's father! Whoops and cheers could be heard throughout the building!"

Meredith was too stunned to even blink her eyes. Getting up to leave the room, Kate spoke up, "Where do you think you are going?"

Meredith replied, "Home. This isn't over!"

Kate stated in fact, "It is over. You lied about sleeping with my husband. I want to know who the father of your child is?"

She told Kate, "go to HELL!"

"You first. I will be sleeping in Rick's bed tonight and forever. I want you to dream about the delicious things he will be doing to me!" Kate was very happy to state that fact! "You, on the other hand, will be in a jail cell, thinking about how you tried to deceive everyone."

Rick began to think about that August day in the park. He spoke, "Kate, I think the father is Nick from The Ledger Page Six."

"How can you be sure?"

"They left the park together."

Meredith seeing that Rick wasn't going to back down caved saying, "How did you know?"

Rick replied, "I have to know the whole story. I watched you two holding hands as you left the park together."

Meredith wanted to know what he planned to do now with the evidence.

"I am going to make sure that your child has a chance in this life." He replied.

Kate took his hand smiling, "I will be there to support your decision."

Meredith was crying big crocodile tears.

Kate said, "Why cry now? You did all of this to destroy my marriage and my husband."

Meredith spat out, "You just couldn't leave everything alone."

Kate stepped forward saying, "Not when you wanted something that didn't belong to you."

Meredith's lawyer tried to defuse the situation by saying, "Meredith let's just leave."

Meredith wasn't leaving now. "I want her to know that Rick will be mine before the night falls."

Kate noticed how delusional she was in her thinking.

Meredith's lawyer called Nick to come get her.

Nick was stunned with the turn of events for the day. He was shocked finding out that Meredith was pregnant with his child. He asked, "How could you keep this from me?"

Her answer was simple, "You didn't want a child. I just thought that if you knew that it could be Richard Castle's you would leave me and I could pursue him."

Nick decided to go for custody of the child. "Meredith, I am filing for custody of the baby."

She said, "Like HELL!"

Nick shouted back, "I think I have a chance of gaining custody with your record of accomplishment of lying about the baby's paternity."

Neither considered the fact that the trial was still going on. Rick spoke to Kate, "I will be happy if her parents raise the child if she isn't allowed unsupervised visits."

Kate smiled, "I agree with you."

Everyone left the ME's office going to celebrate the good news. Javi, Lanie, Ryan, Jenny, Kate, Rick, Martha, Johanna, and Jim met at Remy's for the celebration. Seated at the tables joined together, Jo was wanting to know what the good news was.

Kate smiled, "Rick, isn't the father of Meredith's baby. Nick from the Ledger Page Six is the father."

Jo was shocked, "I bet Meredith loved that news."

"She did. She and Nick got into an argument in the ME's office."

Rick feigned innocence with his look. "She was determined that I would leave Kate for her."

Ordering and eating a late lunch the group headed their separate ways for the afternoon. Rick ordered a town car to take them home. "Babe, we could have walked home."

"I know. I just thought about having a little fun in the town car."

"Rick, you are so naughty."

"Baby, you know that you love every second of foreplay between us."

Kate's phone buzzed alerting her to a text. Reading the text, she had the town car take them to the courthouse. She looked anxious. Rick wanted to know what was happening.

Kate said, "The jury has reached a verdict in the case."

Rick was smiling with that news. Arriving at the courthouse, Kate and Rick stepped out of the town car hand in hand. The paparazzi were on the front steps trying to get answers to their questions.

Kate stated, "I have no comment! Please step aside."

They walked into the courthouse taking their seats. The Bailiff entered the courtroom saying, "All rise."

The Honorable Judge Markway will now preside over the reading of the verdict. The Bailiff handed the verdict to the Judge.

JM: "Foreman of the jury, have you reached a verdict?"

Foreman said, "Yes, we have."

JM: "Hand the verdict to the Bailiff, please."

The Judge read the verdict. Then handed it to the Bailiff to read aloud to the court. "We the jury find the defendants guilty of all the charges."

Gasps were heard throughout the courtroom.

JM: "Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury do you all agree with this verdict?"

Foreman: "Yes."

The next juror stated, "Yes."

This went on until all jurors were polled. The Judge said, "Thank you, ladies and gentlemen, of the jury for your hard work on this case. The sentence will be determined two weeks from today. I will see all of you in my courtroom then."

Meredith, Nick, Slim, and Rocky were led away in handcuffs.

Rick and Kate waited for the town car to pick them up. Holding hands and kissing her felt wonderful. When they were home, Rick picked her up carrying her bridal style to their bedroom. She smiled and laughed.

"Rick what are you doing?"

"I'm carrying you to our room, to finish what was started earlier in the town car."

"Let's hope that we can conceive a child. I want us to have a child now!"

"I know you do. We can only do so much trying, baby."

Rick began unzipping her dress, then his lips were pressed against her breasts sucking gently. Kate moaned with this sensation. She was coming undone in his arms. It didn't take long for them to reach the point of no return. Her eyes became dark green with amber specks showing. He knew that she would do anything to have the feeling of satisfaction.

When the waves of their orgasms hit at the same time, Kate couldn't get her breathing under control, she was sated and happy. He promised her the best sex of her life delivering it with an exclamation point! Lying in each other's arms, kisses bestowed and cuddling, their eyes slowly drifted shut.

Waking next morning to the alarm, Kate exited the bed heading to the bathroom. Rick reached out to grab her wrist. She evaded his hands saying, "Rick, I have to work today."

"I understand, I just want some loving before you go to work."

"Let's take a shower and enjoy the benefits in there before I leave for work."

Turning on the shower letting the water warm up, they were kissing while hands began the descent to intimate parts of their bodies. Stepping in the warm cascading water felt exhilarating to the touch. Rick lifted Kate up in his arms, while she wrapped her legs around his waist. Then as swiftly as possible he entered her hearing the sigh of contentment in her voice.

Enjoying the sensations of love, both fell over the edge in record time. Turning off the shower, Rick reached for the fluffy towels to dry each other off. The feeling of love would always radiate between these two. Kate began to dress for the day, Rick went to fix her favorite latte along with breakfast.

Sitting at the breakfast bar eating, Rick received a call from Gina. "Hello, Gina."

"Hi. I need to you to come to Black Pawn for a meeting."

"Okay. I will be there within the hour."

"Kate, I will call after this meeting."

"That will be fine, babe."

Kate grabbed a cab to her work, Rick took the town car to Black Pawn. Sherry greeted, "Hello, Mr. Castle."

"Hello, Sherry. What is this meeting about?"

"I don't know."

Gina came to meet Rick. "We have lots to discuss."

"So, what is going on?"

"I know you sent me the finished book of Heat Wave, Nikki Heat Extraordinaire. The publishers would like to know when the next novel is going to be turned in."

"Things have been hectic for Kate and me, we have been in court for the camera incident."

"I am sorry about the camera incident Rick. Have you even started working on the new novel yet?"

"I have the rough draft? I will be able to devote my full attention to the novel in about two more weeks."

"This should set the publishers minds at ease. I have to introduce you to your new book agent, Paula Haas."

Arriving at the conference room, Rick was introduced to Paula. Paula said, "Hi. I am so happy to finally meet the golden boy."

"Nice to meet you."

"When can we expect the newest novel?"

"I will be starting it soon. There have been some complications in my life."

"Can't wait to read it. I understand that you are married to Nikki Heat."

"Kate is my inspiration for Nikki Heat. She is more than any woman I have ever met."

"I guess there will be no use trying to get you to take other women to events."

"No. I will only take Kate."

"I can live with that. I think your fans want to see you with them."

"Kate has made it quite clear that she will be my date at every event."

Paula was thinking that they needed to have a charity event for the hospital to auction some of the Nikki Heat and Richard Castle memorabilia off for fans and raise money at the same time.

"Rick, I think we will arrange a charity event for the hospital. That way you can have exposure while mingling with the guests and introduce them to Nikki Heat. Then you can sign some memorabilia for the auction along with Kate (Nikki Heat). How does that sound?"

"Let me run this by Kate first. I see no problem. Will it be black tie and fancy dress?"

"Yes. I don't want to be out done by Nikki Heat."

"I can't promise that."

"Thank you for coming in to meet with us. We will see you soon with a draft of Nikki Heat Naked Heat."

Gina escorted Rick to the lobby. "I can't wait to read your new book."

"Thanks. I will be working on it when this court issue is resolved."

"Tell Kate, I said, hello."

"Will do. How are you and Alex doing?"

"We are great. Thanks for asking."

"Hey baby, Gina and Paula my new agent discussed setting up a charity event at the hospital."

"Really? When is this event?"

"Not sure. They hadn't set the date yet."

"What type of dress will I need to buy?"

"Formal evening gown. I can't wait to show off Nikki Heat."

The two weeks was passed rather quickly. The jury was summonsed back to the courtroom. The Judge asked, the jury to recommend the sentence for each defendant.

Foreman: "We the jury recommend for Meredith to be put on house arrest until the baby is born. Then she would serve her sentence in the correctional facility. Nick will serve ten years for his part in selling the pictures and videos. Slim this is his third offense, we recommend 25 years. Rocky, we the jury recommend 15 years.

JM: "Is the recommendation from all of you the jury?"

Foreman: "Yes, your honor."

JM: "Foreman and the jury you are dismissed from your duty. Thank you for all of your hard work."

Rick took Kate's hand leading her out of the courtroom. The reporters were wanting a statement from all involved in the trial. Kate spoke, "Justice has been served. Now life will go back to normal."

Doctor Josh Davidson spoke next, "We got the justice all of us deserved."

Johanna Beckett said, "For all of us who had our careers and reputations ruined due to these criminals may we have a wonderful jump in our careers."

When all went home for the evening, Rick and Kate were finding the energy to have some more extracurricular activities in the bedroom. It was satisfying for them, Kate was on top doing naughty things that drove Rick wild. Rick smiled saying, "Kate, if you don't stop I won't last."

"Babe, I want to feel the wonderful tsunami in my veins."

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Who knows, we may make that baby. We have been trying for since our marriage."

Feeling the effects of the tsunami hitting her, Kate relaxed in his arms riding it out with sighs and moans. He knew that she loved the way his hands roamed her body stopping to pleasure her with each touch. The most enjoyable thing was when his tongue circled her clit licking and sucking her juices. Kate withered in his arms with pure excitement.

Several weeks later, Rick received a call from Paula giving him the information about the charity event.

"I will let Kate know to look for that special dress."

"Remember no one out does me in the dress department."

"Okay. I'll talk to you later."

Doctor Josh Davidson had been summoned to the hospital. His boss decided to reinstate him. Feeling like he was on top of the world, Josh called Jana to inform her.

"Jana, I will be working at the hospital again. I heard that a charity event is being held soon. Will you go with me?"

"I would love to. I must buy a dress."

"I'll see you tonight to celebrate the wonderful news."

"Okay. I've got to get ready for work."

"Love you, baby."

"Love you, too."

Kate was sitting at her desk when Rick called, "Baby, we need to go dress shopping."

"Why?"

"For the charity event. I have a friend who is a designer. He will make you a gorgeous dress to wear."

"How much will the cost?"

"Don't worry about the price. It is one of a kind dress."

"Really?"

"There will only be one copy. It will belong to the most beautiful woman in the world."

"Who is the designer?"

"Anthony Salvatore. We have an appointment when you get off work."

"What color do you want me to wear?"

"It doesn't matter. You will outshine everyone."

"Are my parents and Martha coming?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way. They must get new dresses too. They will ride with us to the shop."

"See you in a couple of hours. Love you, baby."

Kate ended the call. She started looking over case folders on her desk. A new co-worker named Marissa came into her office. Marissa asked, "Kate, are you married to Richard Castle, the author?"

"Yes. Why do you want to know?"

"I heard that he was back on the market?"

"Really? That rumor is so false. He is my husband. Just to be clear, I don't share."

"I didn't think you would share. It is sad, the rest of us women have to watch him leave with you every evening."

"I am sorry. I love him with everything that I have."

"I hope to meet him one day."

"I can arrange that."

"Thank you."

"Who knows maybe, one day you will meet Mr. Right."

"Goodnight, Kate."

"Goodnight, Marissa."

Rick waited on Kate in the lobby. Seeing her step off the elevator, he greeted her with a kiss. "Hey, baby."

"Hi, lover. Are we ready to leave for the day?"

"Yes. Everyone is in the limo waiting on you."

"Are we going to eat after the fittings for the dresses? I'm starving."

Arriving at Anthony Salvatore's design studio, Anthony greeted them, "Hello."

Each responded with a hello. Anthony smiled saying, "Richard Castle, it is good to see you."

"Great to see you too. I need to have these three lovely ladies measured and dresses made for a hospital charity event."

"I will get my best seamstresses to do the measuring, pinning, and show these lovely creatures the latest fashion in dresses."

"Ladies are you ready to look like a million dollars?"

"Yes." Each of them answered.

"Ariel, Jackie, and Susie will be measuring each one of you. Do the ladies have any ideas of the style dress they would like to wear?"

"I am not sure ask them."

Anthony looked and said, "This lovely lady must be Nikki Heat."

"She is my model and my wife Katherine Beckett-Castle."

"I bet you have a lot of competition for her attention."

"Not really. I get to go home with her every night."

"Ariel, I need you to measure Katherine. Jackie will measure Johanna, and Susie will measure Martha."

Ariel took the tape measure getting Kate's measurements and writing them down. "Kate, did you bring the shoes you have chosen to wear with the style dress you like?"

"Yes, they are black velvet 5" heels with gold trim."

"Put them on, I will need your height for the dress."

Kate's dress was black and gold lame` with a gold lame` jacket. It was V-neck in the front and back. Rick looked at her in that dress holding his breath. She had captivated his heart and imagination in one setting.

Johanna had her black 5" Jimmy Choo heels on, the black dress with tailored sleeves and flared skirt was getting Jim and several other men's attention. Jim growled, letting them know that she belonged to him.

Martha put her 5" Louis Vuitton beige shoes on. Her dress was emerald green with short sleeves and gold trim. Susie said, "It will be two weeks before the dresses are finished."

"That is fine dear. I will be sure to be here for every fitting and I will bring my shoes."

"Thank you, Ms. Rodgers."

"Call me Martha."

"Yes, ma'am."

While waiting on the others, the doorbell jingled alerting the arrival of another customer. Looking up Salvatore noticed Doctor Josh Davidson and a lovely young woman.

"Hi, how may I help you, sir?"

"I would like to buy a dress for my girlfriend."

"Let my seamstresses finish with these customers then they will help you."

"Fine."

Josh recognized the women at once. He spoke, "Good evening, Kate, Mrs. Beckett, and Ms. Rodgers."

"Good evening Josh."

Josh asked, "What brings you, ladies, here?"

"We are getting dresses for the hospital charity event."

"So am I. Let me introduce you to my girlfriend, Jana Reid, Jana, this is Katherine Beckett-Castle, Johanna Beckett, and Martha Rodgers. Ladies this is Jana Reid."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Jana."

"The pleasure is mine. Can I ask you a question looking at Kate?"

"Sure."

"Are you Nikki Heat?"

"I am the model, I am married to Richard Castle."

"It is such an honor to meet you."

"Thank you."

"Well, you all have a lovely evening."

"Same to you. Good night."

Finishing the pinning and measurements, Ariel, Jackie, and Susie hung the dresses up in their work area for the next day. Rick had called the limousine service to take them to Le Cirque for dinner. Darryl opened the door speaking, "Good evening Mr. Castle."

"Good evening Darryl. Will you deliver us to Le Cirque for dinner?"

"My pleasure."

Going into Le Cirque several Ledger Page Six photographers were wanting shots of celebrities entering for dinner. One spotted, Mr. Castle and Kate. He snapped the photo causing the others to chase them for other pictures.

Getting inside quickly, the doors were shut leaving the photographers standing outside. The Maître d' escorted them to their table.

"Your waiter will be here shortly with the wine list."

"Thanks."

The wine was a Zinfandel. The food was ordered while everyone discussed the events of their day. Kate was getting excited about the charity event. Toasting to the event and everything being resolved in court, this was one happy table.

Finishing their meal, the group waited on Darryl to pick them up. Martha arrived home first, followed by Jim and Johanna. Rick and Kate were busy kissing in the back to notice they had arrived home. Darryl opened the door scaring them. Rick gave him a generous tip for driving and being attentive to everyone's needs.

"Good night, Darryl."

"Good night, Mr. Castle."

The charity event was six more weeks. Every other day Kate, Johanna, and Martha were driven to the studio for the fittings. It wasn't long before the final fitting. Salvatore gave the ladies, their dresses. Darryl drove each to their home to store them. The paparazzi were lurking to get photos of the designs for the Ledger.

Kate smiled holding her garment bag for them to see. The dress was covered in black cloth hiding it from the camera and prying eyes. One of the paparazzi asked, "Give us a peek at your dress."

Kate grinned, "Wait until the event. You will see it just like everyone else."

She exited the town car going into the loft. Kate had been nauseous all day. She didn't think anything about it. Entering the loft, she ran for the bathroom, holding her hand over her mouth. Rick followed her holding her hair to keep her from throwing up in it.

He asked, "Kate, what's the matter?"

"I don't know. I haven't felt good all day."

"Is it something you ate?"

"I don't think so."

She rinsed her mouth out with water. She slowly started thinking about the events of the day. Suddenly it hit her. She was seven weeks late. Smiling she sent Rick out of the bathroom. Grabbed one of the pregnancy tests and read the instructions. Peeing on the stick and setting the timer, she prayed for it to be positive.

The alarm dinged alerting the test was done. Reading the stick, Kate shouted loudly, "Rick! We are going to have a baby!"

"What?"

"I took the test."

Picking her up he kissed her spinning them around. Whoops could be heard throughout the entire loft.


	27. Chapter 27

I do not own Castle or the delightful characters. They still belong to Mr. Andrew Marlowe.

Realization finally set in for them both. Kate was crying and saying, "We are going to have a baby!"

Rick was more than happy, overjoyed really. All their lovemaking resulted in a baby. "I think we finally managed to make a baby."

"Babe, I don't want to tell anyone until the doctor confirms the news."

"Kate, let's tell them at the hospital charity event."

"You do know the fans will be happy and sad."

"Yes. Happy for us having a baby, sad because it isn't one of them carrying my baby."

"How many people will get invited to the charity event?"

"I'll check with Paula and Gina."

"Rick, we need to make a doctor's appointment for my check up."

"Who are you going to call?"

"Doctor Maria Santos. She has been my OB/GYN since I was a teenager. I will be in great hands."

"How are we going to keep the press at bay?"

"We go in late as possible. Wear disguises if necessary."

Rick pulled Kate into his arms while gently kissing her lips. The sensation of the moment was more than either could bare. Releasing a soft moan of pleasure Kate dragged him to their bedroom for some pleasurable sex. It doesn't take long before clothes are shed and soft moans are heard.

Feeling sated and happy, they closed their eyes drifting off to sleep. Wrapped in each other's arms sleeping like babies. The alarm set for 5:00 AM would ding very soon. Kate rolled over to silence the alarm. Rick was sleeping on his back snoring softly. Kate couldn't resist the urge to climb on top and wake him with kisses and roaming hands.

Rick's blue eyes opened smiling at the thought of having sex before work. He pulled her on top of him and swiftly entered her gaining a gasp of pleasure. The feel of silky smooth heat radiated in their veins. While the heat built up in them both, Kate was ready to explode with all the love in the world. She reached her pinnacle point and released everything she had. Rick pumped into her a few more times releasing all in her.

Panting rather loudly, smiles took over their faces. "I love you was said by both." Kate got out of bed to shower before work. Rick couldn't resist joining her. She grabbed his hand so it wouldn't linger too long in one special place. Rick whined, "Baby, I love touching and making you scream my name."

"I can't handle any sex right now."

"Why not?"

"I am tender and sore."

"Did I hurt you?"

"No, it is just that the four rounds of sex and knowing that we are having a baby wore me out."

"Are you going to call Doctor Santos for an appointment?"

"When I get to work, I will call and set up an appointment."

"I will get the information from Paula and Gina about the charity event."

"When will Martha, mother and I go for the final fitting of our dresses?"

"I'll call, Anthony to get an appointment."

"Great. I love you."

Eduardo called the loft, "Mr. Castle, the town car is here."

"We will be down in a moment. Kate, your ride is here."

"Thanks, you don't need to send me to work in a town car every morning."

"I know. I just like to ensure you and the baby are safe."

"Rick, are you riding with me this morning?"

"I am going to see Gina and Paula about the charity event."

Paula was in the lobby when Rick arrived. Paula greeted, "Hi, Rick."

"What are the criteria for the charity event?"

"I know that several authors will be attending, the food is being catered by Madison Queller the owner of Q3."

"I know her. She is a friend of Kate's from high school."

"I don't suppose that the celebrities and models can get a picture with you for the paper?"

"No. Only if Kate is in the picture, then yes. If she isn't then no."

"You are making Gina and my life hard with your married image."

"So, sorry for the problem. I married Katherine before the notoriety and fame."

"I have never seen a man so intent on making his wife a part of his life and fame."

"She is, after all, Nikki Heat my inspiration and wife."

"Have she gotten her dress for the charity event?"

"Yes. Mother, Johanna and Kate will out shine everyone there."

"Really. What do their dresses look like?"

"That my dear is a mystery. You will see at the event."

"It's in three weeks. I will see you there."

"Yes. I will have three lovely women around me."

"Don't get to carried away with this event."

"I won't."

"I'll see you later. Have a great day."

Kate was seated at her desk on the phone with Doctor Santos office. "Hi, I'm Katherine Rodgers, I need an appointment for a pregnancy test."

"Can you come in at 2:00 pm this afternoon?"

"Yes."

"We'll see you then."

Kate placed a call to Rick. "Babe, I have a doctor's appointment for 2:00 pm today."

"I'll pick you up for the appointment. Then we will go for the final fitting of your dress."

"We should call your mom and Martha for their final fitting."

Dialing Martha, the phone rang, "Hello."

"Mother, you need to meet us at Anthony's for the final fitting on your dress."

"I will see you there."

Johanna's phone buzzed, "Hi."

"Mom, you need to meet us at Anthony's for the final fitting of your dress."

"Will do. I've got to run, I have a client waiting in my office."

Arriving at Doctor Santos for the appointment, Kate saw all the young women waiting on the doctor. She was nervous. "Rick, I hope none of these women recognize you or me."

"Maybe, they won't."

The nurse called, "Katherine Rodgers."

Kate got up and went to the nurse. Walking through the door to the office was torture. The nurse instructed her to get on the scale to weigh, and then give a specimen in the cup. When she finished, she was led into a room. The nurse spoke, "Doctor Santos will be with you shortly."

Rick was busy looking over some of Nikki Heat's Naked Heat. He noticed, a young woman watching him. Getting up to move outside for some air, this woman followed him. Smiling she asked, "Don't I know you?"

"I have never met you."

"You look like Richard Castle."

"I am not. I am Richard Rodgers."

"You could pass for his twin."

"Thanks."

"It was nice to meet you."

"Same here."

"Okay."

Rick and this woman returned inside. The nurse called, "Richard Rodgers."

"Follow me your wife is waiting for you."

Knocking on the door, Kate said, "Come in."

"Baby, what did the doctor say?"

"Nothing yet."

While Kate was lying on the table getting bored, the doctor opened and the doctor entered. "Kate, I see that you had taken a pregnancy test at home."

"Yes. I took the home test."

"You are pregnant. Let's do a sonogram to see how far you are along."

Raising her shirt, the doctor squirted the warm gel on her stomach. The doctor took the wand rolling it over her stomach locating the little baby.

Doctor Santos said, "Kate, you are seven weeks pregnant."

Kate and Rick were smiling with tears in their eyes. Doctor Santos printed several pictures of the baby for them.

"You will need to come in for regular checkups and eat healthily." Doctor Santos instructed.

Kate got dressed, walking to the receptionist to make her next appointment. "We will see you in four weeks."

"I will be here." Kate replied.

Walking out of the office, Rick leaned in for a kiss. He was smiling from ear to ear. Getting into the car, they were taken to Anthony's studio. Ariel, Jackie, and Susie were waiting on the lovely ladies. Everyone greeted, "Good evening."

Kate put on her shoes, then slipped her dress on. Rick was waiting to see her in it. His eyes lifted the rustle of fabric. Kate was a vision of loveliness. Next came Johanna and Martha. All eyes were fixed on these lovely ladies. Going back to the dressing rooms, the dresses were taken off. Each walked out with their dresses for the charity event.

"Ladies where shall we eat tonight?"

"Salvatore's."

Dinner was filled with talk about the event. Kate was happy knowing that at the event, they would tell the world about the future Castle baby. Finishing dinner and dessert everyone parted ways for home.

Riding in the limousine Johanna and Jim were taken home first, Jo kissed Kate and Rick goodnight. Kate said, "Goodnight, mom, and dad."

Martha was delivered next to her home, she kissed her son and daughter-in-law goodnight. Kate and Rick said, "Goodnight, mother, and Martha."

Settling back in the limo, Rick and Kate were laughing and kissing. Darryl pulled up to their stop. Opening the door Rick helped Kate out of the car. Going inside the building, Rick carried Kate's dress for her. Several paparazzi were hanging around out front. Each shouted a question to them, "Rick, Kate, when is the hospital charity event?"

"Three weeks."

"Who is going to be there?"

"Don't know. I just show up."

"What is in the garment bag?"

"Kate's one of a kind dress."

"Can we see it?"

"You will see it the night of the charity event."

"Who will you be taking to the event?"

"My wife and inspiration Katherine Beckett-Castle aka Nikki Heat."

The paparazzi were still snapping photos as the two entered their building. Waving goodnight, they disappeared inside. Eduardo spoke, "Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Castle."

Smiling they replied, "Good evening, Eduardo."

"I see the vultures won't leave you two alone."

"That's okay. We just keep going and bypass them."

Walking to the elevator, Rick pushed the up button. The elevator dinged alerting the car had arrived. Stepping in they went to opposite sides of the car. Each had looks of lust in their eyes. Getting to their floor, Kate began to play with Rick's belt loops causing frustration with him dropping the keys several times.

"Kate, I can't open the door with you doing this."

"Open the damn door. I need to have you."

"If you will stop doing that, maybe, I could get the door open sooner."

She leaned into him kissing his lips. This caused him to moan loudly. He grabbed her wrists pulling her to him. The key was put in the lock and turned, opening the door with ease, he pulled her in pinning her hands above her head. She was watching his eyes turn a deep dark blue with lust in them.

Her dress was still in his hand, hanging it in the hall closet, His hand found the hem of her skirt raising it up and wandering up her thighs. She shivered from anticipation. Rolling her hips into his, the friction was missing from her. She was wanting to feel him deep inside her.

He gently pulled down her blue lacy thong, next his pants followed. She wrapped her long slender legs around his waist. He was waiting for her signal. She gave him a nod and he swiftly entered her. Feeling the friction and the silkiness of the feeling inside, she was moaning softly.

"Rick, go faster and harder. I need this."

"I don't want to hurt you or the baby."

"Let's move it to the bedroom."

Carrying her to their room, she held onto him tightly. He was giving her everything in the world. Laying her on the bed he continued to pump inside of her. Feeling the explosive release of love, they shattered into a million pieces. Coming down from their high, sweat was trickling down their bodies.

"I don't think we can get any better at making love, baby."

"I agree with you. The feel of you inside me is too exciting."

Letting sleep take over their exhausted bodies was wonderful. The alarm was set for 5:00 AM the next morning.

Waking and eating breakfast together, Kate asked, "Rick, when are we going to tell our parents, Lanie, Javi, Kevin, and Jenny about Baby Castle?"

"Let's have them over tonight for dinner."

"Are you going to cook or cater the dinner?"

"Cater the dinner. Let me call, Maddie at Q3 to see if she can cater the dinner tonight."

Leaving for work, Kate was busy thinking about the baby. The vultures were camped out at the loft. She just ignored them, while getting in the town car. Camera flashes were lighting up the sky. Seeing that she wouldn't talk to them, they decided to block the car forcing the driver to exit and move the paparazzi.

Kate dialed, Javi and Kevin asking for help with the paparazzi. Javi answered, "Hello."

Kate said, "Hello, Javi. Can you send someone to the loft so I can get to work?"

"What is going on Kate?'

"The paparazzi are blocking the town car."

"Kevin, Tom and I will be right there."

"Thanks."

Kevin, Tom, and Javi arrived showing their badges to the paparazzi. The vultures decided to move instead of being arrested for blocking traffic and harassment.

Kate was grateful. "Thank you, guys."

They replied, "You are welcome."

Kate was at her desk thinking about the incident this morning. She called home to tell Rick. "Babe, if you leave the loft, watch out for the paparazzi."

"What happened?"

"The vultures blocked the town car this morning."

"Okay. How did you get to work?"

"I called Javi, Kevin, and Tom to have them moved."

"I bet the vultures loved that attention."

"They moved. I think they didn't want to be arrested for blocking traffic and harassment."

"Love you, baby."

"I love you too. I'll talk to you later."

Marissa came to see Kate about a case. "Hi, Kate."

"Hi. How can I help you?"

"I have a client who is going to need a great Judge. Do you have someone you can recommend?"

"Judge Markway. He is fair and very knowledgeable."

"Thanks."

Kate walked to Josie's desk to invite her to the dinner party.

"Josie, Rick and I are having a dinner party tonight at our place, we would like to invite you."

"Do I need to bring anything?"

"No."

"What time is the dinner?"

"7:00 PM. It's in our loft."

"Casual dress."

"See you there."

Rick was on the phone with Maddie at Q3 setting up the dinner menu. Maddie said, "I will put my best chef on this event for you."

"Thanks."

Rick left the loft to go buy a dozen pink roses, with baby breaths for Kate. He saw the vultures lurking behind the building. He slipped into the taxi cab without being noticed. The florist fixed the flowers for him in a lovely vase.

Kate made it home in time to change clothes. She was tired from running errands today. She was waiting for her husband to return home. Rick unlocked the door slowly opening it. Kate was waiting for a kiss and hug for him.

He placed the flowers on the kitchen counter for her. She was pleasantly surprised to see the vase filled with roses and baby's breaths. Kate was waiting on the guests to arrive for dinner. One by one the guests arrived. The buffet was set up without any problems. The wine was poured for the drinkers, Kate was drinking tea.

Lanie noticed and raised an eyebrow to question the drink selection. "Kate, why aren't you drinking the wine?"

"I don't feel like it."

"Girl, spill the real reason."

"I'll tell you in a moment."

Jo asked, "Katie, what is going on?"

"Nothing, why do you ask?"

"You aren't drinking the wine."

"I don't feel like it."

"Katie, are you pregnant?"

"Shhhh. Don't say anything."

"So, it's true."

"When are, you going to inform the group?"

"After dinner."

"Okay."

Kate was checking on the guests ensuring everyone was attended too. She introduced Tom to Josie. Tom and Josie struck up a conversation. Kate was watching from the kitchen with Rick. He said, "I see you played match maker tonight."

"She deserves to be happy. Tom needs someone in his life."

"Good for you. I think our guests are getting suspicious about you not drinking."

"I know. Lanie and mother asked, what was going on?"

"Shall we break the news to everyone."

"Yes."

Rick said, "Can I have everyone's attention, please? Kate and I have an announcement to make."

The group looked with bewilderment on their faces.

"Kate and I are going to have a baby."

The group was whistling, whooping, hollering, Then the congratulations began.

Martha was saying, "I am so happy for you two. I love you both."

Jim kissed Katie smiling, "My baby is going to have a baby."

"Thanks, daddy."

Lanie, Javi, Kevin, Jenny, Tom, and Josie were hugging them.

Rick said, "We will make this announcement to the world the night of the hospital charity event."

Everyone decided to leave and head home for the evening. Kate and Rick retired to the bedroom. "That was a wonderful evening filled with lots of laughter and fun." Kate smiled, while humming in contentment.

Morning always comes early. The alarm was ringing, Rick was trying to silence it, Kate groaned, having to shower and dress for work. Rick went to the kitchen to make coffee and breakfast for them. Kate just knew, he would make her a regular cup of coffee. She was sadly mistaken, he made de-cafe. Kate glared at him for the de-cafe. Rick shrugged his shoulders looking at her.

"I just want a small sip of coffee." Kate asked as if that was too much of a problem.

"We will discuss it with the doctor." Rick grinned.

Kate had a busy day with cases pending in court. Advising clients on the actions they needed to take to satisfy the court, and possibly avoid jail time. Soon lunch time rolled around. Rick came to take Kate to a deli for a good lunch. They were discussing the hospital charity event that was happening in two weeks.

Kate said, "I bet Meredith will go crazy when she sees us on TV and learns about our baby."

"I am sure that it will cause her many nightmares learning you are pregnant."

"I just hope she doesn't try anything stupid, that night."

"Security will be tight and if you don't have an invitation you aren't allowed admittance to the event."

"That is a great plus."

A small time jump to the hospital charity event.

The night of the charity event.

Rick had arranged for the stretch limousine to pick up Martha, Jim, Johanna, Kate, and him for the event. The paparazzi were gathered outside the hospital as the guests were arriving. Pictures were being snapped of the attendees. Rick stepped out of the limo taking Kate's hand helping her out of the limo. The paparazzi were shouting for pictures and questions about her dress.

"Kate, who designed your dress?"

"Anthony Salvatore."

"Is this original or is there another one?"

"This is a one of a kind dress."

Smiling they walked to the front doors. The flashes from the cameras were blinding. Kate said, "Rick, I see little black dots."

"Don't look directly at the camera flashes."

"I'll try not to."

Jim, Johanna, and Martha were getting questions and pictures snapped as they walked the red carpet. Johanna and Martha said, "Our dresses are Anthony Salvatore designs. Yes, they are one of a kind."

Paula Hass and Gina Cowell arrived walking the red carpet. The paparazzi wanted to know what the charity event was supporting.

Paula said, "We are supporting children with special needs. So, if you would like to donate to this fund, here is the phone number 1-212-555-2545. Any help is greatly appreciated."

Gina and Paula were at the doors getting their picture taken, when they spotted Rick and Kate. Paula was happy to see them. She couldn't believe that Kate was dressed to the nines. Both ladies walked up to them.

Paula asked, "Kate, where did you get your dress?"

"Rick's friend designed it for me."

"Rick, I need the name of your designer friend. You know, I hate to be out done in the dress department."

Rick said, "I am sorry, Paula. I'll tell you the designers name after the event."

"Thank you."

Doctor Josh Davidson and Jana Reid arrived. She was looking lovely in indigo blue satin dress. Her shoes were indigo blue satin 5" heels. When they entered the hospital, Doctor Davidson spotted, Kate and Rick right away. Taking Jana's hand, they walked over to talk to them.

Josh spoke, "Kate, you look absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you. Jana, I love the color of your gown."

"Thanks. Anthony is a fantastic designer."

"Yes, he is."

Entertainment Tonight was filming the guests for their segment. Carla Mason asked, "Can we have a few words with each of you?"

The group replied, "Yes."

CM: "Katherine Beckett-Castle, aka. Nikki Heat what designer gown are you wearing?"

KBC: "Anthony Salvatore."

CM: "Jana Reid, who is the designer of your gown?"

JR: "Anthony Salvatore."

CM: "Richard Castle and Doctor Josh Davidson are you wearing Armani Tuxedos?"

"Yes."

CM: "I heard that Nikki Heat and Richard Castle will sign items for the silent auction. Is this true?"

RC & KBC: "Yes, we are just heading in to sign the items now."

The silent auction of the items autographed for the event raised an enormous amount of money. Many fans were bidding on the books, pictures with the couple, a private reading of Nikki Heat and a dinner with Nikki aka Katherine Beckett-Castle and Richard Castle.

Meredith was watching this charity event in the prison TV room fuming seeing Rick and Kate parading around the event arm in arm. Her tears started to flow like rivers. She was thinking of what might have been. It was never going to be.

Meredith continued to watch the event. Her eyes glued to the screen. Her eyes would soon go wide with the news fixing to be shared after the commercial break.

CM: "Rick and Katherine, how is the event going?"

Both smiled, "Wonderful. We have some news to share with our fans."

CM: "What kind of news?"

RC & KBC: "We are going to have a baby."

CM: "Congratulations."

RC & KBC: "Thank you."

Meredith choked on her water seeing the announcement. She started to rage at the TV. This shot her blood pressure up high. She said, _"I can't believe that BITCH, is having his child. I should be having his baby."_

Meredith began to have pains, the prison guard called, 911 to have an ambulance sent to their address to take her to the hospital. Meredith was admitted. The doctor advised her to relax if she wanted her baby to be healthy and unharmed.

The media found out about Meredith being admitted to the hospital, the question was asked, "Katherine, how do you feel about Meredith being in the hospital with high blood pressure?"

Kate responded, "We didn't know. I don't wish harm to her or her unborn child."

Rick spoke next, "We will not be taking questions or answering anything to do with Meredith."

Meredith was given an ultrasound to see the situation of the baby. The baby was in stress caused, by her rage and anger at Kate and Rick. The doctor gave her something to relax her, something that wouldn't harm the child. She slowly drifted off to sleep for the night.

Rick took Kate home from the charity event. Paula and Gina watched the media try to corral them. Paula and Gina as his publishers put out this statement. "We are deeply sorry for Meredith being hospitalized at this time. But, our client and his wife are not responsible for her condition. Thank you for your concern. Our client will not be answering any questions."

Getting in the limousine heading home, Rick pulled, Kate into his lap. The closeness was causing a reaction to him. Reaching down to her core, he slipped her thong to one side while slowly sliding his fingers inside her. Kate's eyes grew wide with pools of arousal.

Kate smirked saying, "I can't believe you are doing this here."

"I would do much more if we had the time."

Upon arriving at the loft for the evening. Rick and Kate rode the elevator to their floor, both were busy getting handsy in the elevator. Walking to the door, Rick held her hand to stop it from wandering to his belt loops to distract him.

She said, "Let me help you with the key."

"I can manage just fine."

"Don't you trust me?"

"Not exactly."

"Why?"

"I know where your hands will be heading. If you did that, I would have to strip you and take you right outside our home."

"Well, let's hurry up and get inside then."

Getting inside the loft, Rick and Kate kissed walking hand in hand to the bedroom. It had been a wonderful evening filled with laughter, fun, and giving from the heart. Saying goodnight, they kissed, holding each other.

One more chapter story is done.


	28. Chapter 28

Epilogue

Meredith had her baby. The little girl had beautiful red hair, bright blue shining eyes, the most beautiful alabaster skin, and lips. She was adorable. Meredith named her daughter Alexis Harper Lee. Meredith's parents took the baby home to look after her while Meredith finished serving her sentence for her crimes. Nick was still locked up in jail for his part in the crimes as were the rest of the gang.

Rick and Kate were awaiting the arrival of their daughter. She was to be named Lily Johanna Castle. They had gone for a scan to ensure everything was all right with the baby. Kate was on maternity leave from work. Her days filled with morning workouts to keep in shape, healthy breakfast made by Rick. Rick still did book signings in town for Black Pawn. He refused to leave town with Kate being so close to her due date.

Gina and Alex were still going strong. She had accepted his marriage proposal in December. They hadn't set a wedding date yet. Lanie and Javier were growing stronger in their relationship. They moved in together. Jenny and Kevin were engaged to be married in September. Tom and Josie had been dating for several months. Tom told Kate, "Thank you for introducing Josie and I."

Kate said, "I am so glad you two hit it off."

Tom replied, "She is a great woman and special to me."

"I can see that."

Doctor Josh Davidson gave Jana an engagement ring for her birthday. The diamond a pear shape two and a half carat blue diamond. The couple married three months later. Kate and Rick were attending the wedding. Kate looked lovely in a powder blue specially made dress. The bride was lovely in her one of a kind wedding dress.

Josh and Jana's vows were sweet and sincere. When the rings were placed on their fingers, they were pronounced husband and wife. Kissing each other gained several looks and whistles from the crowd. The reception was held at the Four Seasons Hotel. Josh and Jana had a four-tier wedding cake and a chocolate groom's cake.

Friends and family came around to congratulate the happy couple. Rick and Josh shook hands. Jana hugged Kate and told her,

"Thank you for everything and congratulations on the baby."

Kate smiled and said, "You are welcome, wishing you both lots of happiness and many years together."

Josh and Jana were preparing to leave for the honeymoon. Jana threw her bouquet to her sister, while Josh tossed the garter to his brother. The guests showered the couple with rose petals as they left.

Two months later Jenny and Kevin married having a lavish wedding. Kate, Rick, Javi, and Lanie were attendants in the wedding. Jenny's sister and brother were standing up for the bride and groom. The wedding colors were dark emerald green for the bridesmaid's and black tuxedos for the groomsmen. Jenny had a beautiful wedding gown with a long train. The vows were said by the bride and groom. The reception was filled with lots of music, laughter, dancing, and conversation.

While everyone danced with the bride and groom, the photographer was taking candid pictures of the guests. Rick and Kate were dancing to a slow number. Kate laid her head on Rick's shoulder. Lanie and Javi were busy sharing a toast with Kevin and Jenny. The cake was cut by Kevin and Jenny, the champagne toast was made by the maid of honor and the best man.

Jenny tossed her bouquet and Lanie was the lucky recipient, Kevin tossed the garter which Javier caught. Birdseed was tossed as the couple left for their honeymoon for two glorious weeks. Rick, Kate, Lanie, and Javier went to the Old Haunt for some drinks. Everyone except Kate had drinks. She was having sparkling grape juice. Laughter was ringing out for the group, when Kate started having pains. Rick noticed her making a face.

He asked, "Kate, are you ok?"

Kate responded, "I Think my water just broke."

Lanie said, "Rick go get the car. Javier, get some towels for me to use."

Kate was in pain and breathing fire now. Lanie was timing her contractions. Kate spoke, "Lanie call, my parents and Rick's mom. Tell them to meet us as the hospital."

"Will do."

Javi dialed Kate's mom and dad telling them to meet at the hospital. Then he dialed, Martha to tell her to meet them at the hospital. Rick rushed in the Old Haunt helping Kate walk to the car. He was telling her to breath while trying to keep her calm. Lanie was holding Kate's hand helping them get to the car.

Kate said, "Rick, don't rush me. I can get to the car with you and Lanie helping me."

Rick was speaking so fast that Lanie told him to slow down. The contractions were coming every second. Kate got in the back seat of the car. Rick was driving fast trying to arrive at the hospital in one piece. Javi escorted them with the siren to the hospital. Lanie was holding Kate's hand while talking to her.

Upon arrival at the hospital, Kate was wheeled into the birthing suite. She was hooked up to monitors, while waiting on Doctor Maria Santos to arrive. Rick went to find her parents and his mother. Seeing everyone gathered in the waiting room. He took them to Kate's room. Lanie and Javi were talking to Kate keeping her calm.

Kate yelled in pain, "Give me some damn drugs for this pain. Rick, don't you ever think of touching me again after Lily is born."

Rick answered, "Why? What did I do?"

Kate was ready to kill him. "You are the reason I am in this condition."

"I believe it takes two to make a baby, Sweetheart."

Jim, Jo, Martha, Lanie, and Javi enjoyed watching them bickering back and forth. Doctor Santos watched the scene between them. She knew Kate would eventually want him to touch her again. Jim whistled to get their attention. "Katie, I do believe you told Rick you wanted a child right after you married him."

"Daddy, I am hurting right NOW!"

"Katie, the pain will ease after Lily is born."

Doctor Santos checked to see how far Kate was dilated. "Kate, you are seven centimeters, three more centimeters and you will be ready to deliver your baby daughter."

Jo and Martha had washcloths with cool water wiping Kate's forehead to keep the sweat down. She told both her mother and mother-in-law "I love you, both."

Both smiled, "We know you do honey."

"When is, she going to come out so I won't hurt anymore?"

"Soon."

The nurse gave Kate the epidural for the pain. The doctor checked to see if it was time to deliver the baby.

"Kate, it is time for you to meet your beautiful daughter."

Rick put on the scrubs so he could go into the delivery suite. Holding Kate's hand while she pushed through the contractions, breathing, and crushing his hand. He kept wiping her forehead with the cool damp washcloth. Sweat dripped down Kate's forehead from the pushing of the baby.

"Rick, I can't do this anymore. I am tired. I just need to rest."

"Baby, you are half way there. A few more pushes and Lily will be here."

Doctor Santos said, "Kate, I see her beautiful head, on the count of three push. One…two…three…push!"

Kate pushed with all her might, tired and exhausted from pushing, she heard the yell of her baby, Lily. The nurse wrapped her in a pink blanket handing her to Kate. Kate and Rick had tears of joy in their eyes. Rick texted Jenny and Kevin to tell them Lily Johanna Castle has arrived. Kevin texted back, give Kate and Lily our love. We can't wait to meet her. Rick smiled.

Rick took Lily Johanna Castle to meet her grandparents, aunt, and uncle. Johanna was handed Lily. Lily cooed, at her grandmother. Martha was next to hold her lovely grandchild, Lanie kissed, Lily's forehead whispering you will grow up to be strong like your mother. Jim was proud of his grandchild. Javi said, "I am you uncle Javi. I will always protect you."

Lily Johanna Castle had beautiful golden chestnut hair like Kate, piercing deep ocean blue eyes like Rick, soft olive complexed skin like Kate. Everything was joyful that wonderful September morning.

Rick took Lily to Kate so she could feed her and snuggle with her child. While Lily latched onto her mother's breast for feeding, Rick sat in awe of the situation. He knew that love was Kate, but, pure love was Kate and Lily.

The flowers started to arrive after the announcement of Lily's birth. Family and friends gathered together to meet the newest Castle famiy member. Lily started to yawn, squirm, and fuss in her mother's arms. Rick placed her in the bassinet to sleep. Kate tired from giving birth to Lily slipped into a deep sleep.

Rick watched her and Lily sleep. His eyes began to get heavy with sleep. The day had been long and hard on both. Family was the most important thing to him. He would always remember this wonderful joyous day of Lily being born.

The End

Thanks for reading, reviewing, advising, and commenting.


End file.
